


Leviathan

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dean Whump, Demon Blood Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic de Revenant http://archiveofourown.org/works/477161/chapters/828180</p>
<p>Se ha dicho que el Leviatán es la puerta a través de la cual las almas de los condenados pasan al infierno. Una bestia marina tan vasta y terrorífica que tuvo que ser destruida para evitar destruya al mundo. Un terrible demonio que caminara en la tierra durante el fin de los días, la cual será masacrada y servida al Justo como un festín.</p>
<p>Lo que fuera que sea, no sonaba bien y, de acuerdo a Ruby, ha estado en su camino a despertar desde hace un tiempo. Sam y Dean tienen grandes problemas. Desde que Dean fue rescatado de la fosa, los hermanos han estado peleando por aferrarse al deshilachado lazo que se extiende entre ellos. Los secretos que se han estado guardando ciertamente no están ayudando, especialmente cuando esos secretos comienzan a salir a la luz. Tarde o temprano su distanciamiento será demasiado grande para arreglarlo, pero si ellos se hacen trizas, podrían llevarse al mundo con ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic diverge del canon a mitad de la temporada 4. Comienza alrededor del inicio del episodio 9 y fue concebido y argumentado antes del inicio de la temporada 7. Subsecuentemente, el concepto del Leviatán representado aquí no tiene absoluta relación al del canon. Por favor ignora lo que el canon dice sobre los Leviatanes
> 
> Advertencias: Violencia, referencias a abusos, incluyendo abuso sexual; desplazamientos del punto de visa. Este fic también incluye temas oscuros, referencias a diálogos del canon, Dean!whump, Winchesters llenos de angustia, ángeles siendo útiles (y algunas veces inoportunos), demonios siendo malvados (algunas veces sádicos), posibles problemas de consentimiento, referencias bíblicas, reinterpretación de bestias bíblicas, toques inapropiados entre hermanos, momentos de películas para chicas y el Infierno (pero solo un poquito)

 

 

 

_**Sea aquella noche estéril; no haya en ella canción de regocijo.** _

_**Maldíganla los que maldicen al día** _

**_Aquellos que estén dispuestos a despertar al Leviatán_.**   
_Job 3:7-8_   


 

Una tienda de una esquina en la frontera de Sioux Falls se estaba quemando.

 

Todas las ventanas brillaban con una luz naranja-rojiza, un halo de color ardiente bailaba hacía el cielo nocturno, convirtiéndose en brillante humo negro. En la calle, los bomberos sujetaban expertamente mangueras sobre el fuego, el agua libraba una batalla constante contra las llamas. A pesar de la hora avanzada, había personas de pie en la acera y asomándose por las ventanas de los edificios cercanos, mirando embobados.

 

-“Se parece al infierno”- dijo Uriel, su voz baja y gruesa. Sonrió- “¿Te trae recuerdos, Castiel?”  
  


Castiel apartó la mirada de aquel infierno contenido.

 

No había llegado a Sioux Falls para recordar. Los recuerdos de su primer y único viaje al Infierno no eran demasiado agradables y prefería nunca visitarlos de nuevo. Sin embargo, el fuego justificaba una investigación, solamente la causa de las llamas merecía preocupación.

 

-“Esto se está saliendo de control”- dijo Uriel. Al otro lado de la calle el cartel pintado a mano de la tienda tenía ampollas y se quemaba, luego cayó a la acera donde aún brillaban con toques de fuego bailando lejos del chorro de agua de la entrenada manguera de un bombero sobre él.

 

Apartando la vista, Castiel dijo- “Sólo hay un muerto. El dueño de la tienda y los otros dos dependientes están sentados allí”- señaló con la cabeza hacia una ambulancia estacionada lejos de las llamas- “Esto no está fuera de control”

 

Uriel emitió un sonido bajo en desacuerdo- “Un muerto”- dijo- “Un _demonio_ , cuyo anfitrión se está quemando dentro mientras hablamos”  
  


-“El huésped había muerto mucho antes de que el fuego comenzara”- desestimó Castiel.  
  


-“Y ese demonio debió haber sido _exorcizado_ ”  
  


Castiel se mantuvo firme- “No está en nosotros preguntar...”  
  


-“¿Órdenes?”- Interrumpió Uriel.  
  


Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, diciendo- “El Leviatán”  
  


Uriel gruñó- “Este espectáculo es llamar la atención innecesariamente. Para sólo un demonio esto huele a imprudencia”  
  


Castiel se volvió hacia su hermano, bajando la voz cuando dijo- “Ese demonio era Sirachi"- y vio que los ojos de Uriel se ensancharon.  
  


Sirachi, era un demonio poderoso de edad indeterminada y crueldad extrema. Por derecho, debía haber estado sentado en el infierno, todavía atado en lo más profundo, a los pies de la jaula en la que Lucifer estaba preso.  
  


Después de un momento, cuando estaba seguro de que había sido claro y fue entendido de igual forma, Castiel se apartó- “Era preocupante que estuviera suelto”  
  


-“Lilith”- dijo Uriel, indicando lo que ambos ya sabían- “Es un hecho que habría sido un aliado poderoso para ella."  
  


Castiel asintió- “Estaba aquí buscando a Anna”  
  


-“Y en su lugar, encontró al Leviatán”- Uriel le dio la espalda al fuego- “Bueno, ahora al menos tenemos un lugar para comenzar la búsqueda. Todavía la encontraremos”  
  


Castiel se sentía inclinado a estar de acuerdo- “Dondequiera que los Winchester estén, están fuera de nuestro alcance”  


 

 

 

-“¿Cómo está el auto?”

 

Sam aminoró el paso mientras caminaba por la cocina de Bobby, dándole una buena mirada a Dean, diagnosticando mentalmente ‘ansiedad por separación’ y restándole importancia al aumento de los celos que sentía hacia un objeto inanimado con la facilidad de la práctica- “La tengo, ella está bien”

 

Se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando a Bobby, la fuerza de la costumbre considerando que estaban en casa del hombre. Dean ya se lo había explicado por teléfono, pero Sam no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al estar en casa de Bobby, sin Bobby allí. Considerando que nada se había sentido exactamente correcto durante algún tiempo, Sam estaba más que acostumbrado a la sensación.

 

-“¿Por qué tardaste tanto?”- preguntó Dean mientras seguía los pasos de Sam a la habitación principal.

 

-“Tuve que encontrar una ruta alterna para cruzar la ciudad”- dijo Sam- “Una tienda o algo se incendió y los policías estaban tratando de hacer un poco de control de multitudes”

 

Dean frunció el ceño- “¿Un incendio?”

 

-“Probablemente nada”- le aseguró Sam- “Fue más o menos para el momento en que estaba pasando”- movió su mirada de nuevo- “¿Dónde está Anna?”

 

-“En la habitación del pánico. Rubí la está vigilando”- Dean hizo un gesto con la barbilla a la bolsa que Sam llevaba colgada al hombro- “¿Tienes algo?”

 

Dean se había puesto un poco más tenso desde que habían saltado por la ventana de cristal manchado de la iglesia de Anna. Si se debía a la confusión de que habían sido atrapados entre ángeles y demonios o si era debido a las cosas que finalmente le había explicado Sam, relacionado a lo que había estado haciendo mientras Dean sufría en el infierno o si tenía algo que ver con el demonio que había tocado la mejilla de Dean, con extraña ternura, antes de proceder a estrangularlo, al tiempo que susurraba palabras cariñosas y obscenidades, Sam no lo sabía.

 

De cualquier manera, había mucho para intentar repasar. Dean no estaba ofreciendo nada y Sam no estaba presionando y aunque estaba claro que los estaba volviendo locos, ese fue el lema al que al parecer se apegaron.

 

-“Sí”- respondió Sam a la pregunta de Dean, sacando una carpeta de color beige de su mochila. Contenía todas las notas que se había quedado a colectar en la ciudad y aunque nada de lo que había descubierto ofreció una explicación directa de por qué Anna podría ser materia prima para los ángeles y demonios por igual, había descubierto algunas pistas interesantes.

 

-“Por un lado”- dijo- “Esta no fue la primera vez que Anna sufrió algún tipo de episodio psicótico. Al parecer, cuando ella tenía dos años y medio, se ponía histérica cada vez que su padre se acercaba, estaba convencida de que no era su verdadero padre”

 

-“¿Quién era?”- Sonrió Dean- “¿El plomero? ¿Serpenteando por su tubo?”- movió sus dedos en una pantomima extravagante de una serpiente.

 

Sam no podía creer, incluso después de todos estos años, el grado de idiotez de su hermano mayor y odiaba que nunca dejara de traer un aumento de diversión afectuosa que acompañaba a la exasperación- “Tío”- dijo Sam- “Estás confundiendo la realidad con el porno otra vez”

 

Dean rió, golpeando a Sam y por un momento se sintió como los viejos tiempos. Igual a lo que solían ser.

 

Entonces Sam comenzó a registrar su cercanía, el calor del cuerpo de Dean filtrándose al suyo a pesar de que ya no se estaban tocando. Eso envió un escalofrío punzante a través de la piel de Sam y aunque estaba seguro de que había tenido éxito en la suprimir una respuesta explícita a la sensación, Dean frunció el ceño.

 

-“Hey”- dijo Dean, mirándole fijamente- “¿Estás bien?”

 

La tenue luz artificial de la lámpara de Bobby iluminó los ojos de su hermano, haciendo que el verde resplandeciera y centelleando como un cálido fuego. Sam se pasó la lengua por los labios, pero hizo un gesto con la mano- “No es nada”- rechazó, señalando el archivo abierto que todavía estaba sosteniendo- “No hubo un diagnóstico formal del hecho y no hay una explicación oficial para el primer episodio. Sólo que ella estaba convencida de que su verdadero padre estaba tan enojado que quería matarla”

 

-“¿Qué diablos?”- preguntó Dean, haciendo eco de la propia opinión de Sam.

 

-“¿Me estuviste _investigando_?”- exigió Anna, apareciendo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, causando que Sam se sobresaltara. Ella estaba mirando la carpeta en las manos de Sam y él le dio la vuelta cerrándola- “¿Por qué no preguntaste?”

-“Lo siento”- dijo Sam, tratando de verse arrepentido- “Tienes razón, Anna”

 

-“Pensé que se suponía la estabas vigilando”- siseó Dean a Ruby.

 

Sam captó a Anna rodando los ojos y frunció los labios mientras Ruby hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección, diciendo- “Lo estoy haciendo. Mira. Ahí está”

 

Atrapando los ojos de Anna, Sam dejó que el destello de una sonrisa contenida curvara el borde de sus labios y ella pareció relajarse, perdonarlo, aunque sólo sea temporalmente, por entrometerse en su pasado sin su conocimiento o consentimiento. Él dijo- “¿Qué más nos puede decir?”

 

Ella se removió- “¿Sobre qué?”

 

Sam miró a Dean, pidiendo permiso en silencio para divulgar lo que sabían- “Los ángeles dijeron que eras culpable de algo. ¿Por qué pensarían eso?”

 

Ella resopló, lanzando las manos al aire y dejándolas caer contra sus costados mientras decía- “¡Ojalá lo supiera! Me gustaría saber por qué mi vida se ha desestabilizado y mis padres están muertos, pero no lo sé, lo juro”- suspiró, su derrota era evidente tanto en su tono como en lo hundido de sus hombros- “Daría _cualquier_ cosa por saberlo”

-“Está bien”- dijo Sam. Luego lo repitió con voz más fuerte. No dejaba de repasar las posibilidades, intentando trazar el siguiente movimiento, pero en realidad, el siguiente paso era obvio. Asintió con la cabeza, tratando de pareces confiado cuando miró a los ojos de Anna y dijo- “Entonces lo averiguaremos”

 

Mirando hacia abajo, Sam notó la mano extendida de su hermano y frunció el ceño- “Tío ¿qué?"

 

Dean movió los dedos de forma insistente- “Yo iré”- dijo- “Tú acabas de llegar”

 

Dándose cuenta de que Anna y Ruby le miraban como si estuviera a punto de sacar un conejo de su sombrero, Sam no se sintió demasiado culpable ante la mirada incrédula que brilló en su hermano, aunque eso causara que Dean le fulminara con la mirada.

 

Con un bufido de exasperación, Dean metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo de Sam, sacando el mismo las llaves como había dicho- “Vamos, Sammy, no soy un idiota. La traeré, sólo dame las malditas llaves”

 

Llaves en mano, Dean paso junto a Anna y Ruby, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal mientras Sam le aseguraba a Ana- “Conocemos a alguien que podría ayudar”

 

 

 

 

Probablemente era una locura que, sentado al volante de su coche, con los árboles y hierba pasando como una bruma mientras conducía, Dean se sintiera perfectamente tranquilo y completamente centrado por completo e incluso un poco a gusto.

 

Teniendo en cuenta que el cielo y el infierno le estaban cazando, probablemente no era muy inteligente para él estar dándose un gusto, pero era un cambio agradable. Desde que Cas le había sacado de la fosa, sentía como si hubiese estado jugando un épico juego de ajedrez, donde sólo podía ver la mitad del tablero.

 

-“Sabes”- dijo Dean, mirando hacia el asiento del pasajero- “Me siento un poco culpable por decir esto, porque sé que preferirías estar en otro sitio, pero...”

 

-“No te preocupes, cariño”- desestimó Pamela sin problemas- “Lo sé. Y hey, cualquier oportunidad que tenga de joder a un ángel, la tomare. ¿De acuerdo?”

 

Dean asintió con la cabeza y luego se contuvo- “De acuerdo”

 

No sabía muy bien qué bienvenida esperar cuando se apareció en su puerta.

 

Ella le había estado esperando, por supuesto, a pesar de que Dean pensó que era mejor no llamar con anticipación, esperando que hablar en persona le ayudara a convencerla más de lo que una conversación telefónica podría. Sin embargo, antes de que incluso abriera la boca, ella le dijo- “No te molestes”- y luego desapareció de nuevo en la casa.

 

Se había quedado allí parado, como un idiota, preguntándose qué debería hacer, el sentimiento de culpa por lo que le había sucedido, le hacía dudar donde normalmente presionaría.

 

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta abierta.

 

Había una pizza fresca esperando cuando entró y le explicó acerca de Anna y el último vínculo que encontró mientras comían el almuerzo. Dean se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos de ella todo el tiempo: mientras comía, mientras ella limpiaba el desastre, mientras se movía alrededor de su propio hogar.

 

Sólo en parte, porque era atractiva como el infierno; pero se encontró buscando de cualquier signo de dolor y dificultad que involuntariamente le había causado, alguna indicación de cómo su ceguera le estaba afectando. Sorprendentemente había pocos indicadores de dificultad y al final ella por su cuenta, le aseguró lo estaba manejando bien, que había sido sorprendentemente bueno para su negocio.

 

-“Te has quedado en silencio otra vez”-dijo.

 

Dean suspiró- “Sí”

 

-“Mira”- dijo Pamela, después de que pasaron otro momento en silencio, el paisaje de Dakota del Sur pasaba en un borrón, conforme se acercaban al Rescate Singer- “Detenme si me estoy sobrepasando...”- las manos de Dean instintivamente apretaron el volante y ella dejó caer una mano sobre su muslo: bastante alto.

 

-“Uh, no, estoy bien”- dijo y Pamela rió.

 

-“Esto no es lo que pensé podría ser sobrepasarme”- dijo ella, la diversión profundizando su voz en un tono de risa irónica. A Dean le gustaba su voz- “Cuando Bobby te trajo a mi casa”- hizo una pausa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como si no estuviera segura de cómo decir lo que tenía en su mente- “Había... algo... acerca de ti”

 

No pudo evitar removerse contra el vinilo del asiento y su mano le apretó por un momento, ofreciéndole apoyo- “¿Así que es cierto? Pensé que era porque acababas de ser liberado del infierno. Entonces me pregunté si así se sentía una persona que había estado tan cerca de un ángel"

 

-“¿Cómo sabes que no es eso?”

 

Ella se echó a reír, un sonido pleno y abierto, tirando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás- “Cariño, nadie se siente de la manera en que tú lo haces, como el destello de un relámpago que te acabas de perder. Creo que me agrada”- Ella le acarició la pierna y luego retiró la mano. Dean se encontró extrañando la calidez de su tacto- “¿No le has dicho a Sam?”

 

Dean se encogió de hombros- “¿No he tenido tiempo?”

 

Ella soltó un bufido- “Mas bien estas guardando secretos”- Dean esperó un regañó o que expresara su opinión de una forma u otra. En cambio, ella dijo- “¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, no estás en problemas, ¿verdad?”

 

Dean sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza cuando dijo- “Oh, hay un montón de problemas. Pero ninguno tiene que ver con... lo que sea que te haga”

 

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, mientras terminaban el último tramo del viaje. Cuando Dean guió el Impala a través del familiar letrero oxidado, Pamela se volteó hacia él de nuevo- “Tú hermano. Él también está guardando secretos”

 

-“Créeme”- dijo Dean, flexionando sus manos sobre el volante- “Lo sé”

 

 

 

 

En opinión de Ruby, los psíquicos son sólo ligeramente menos irritantes que los ángeles.

 

Tal vez era algún tipo de odio residual de una vida que apenas podía recordar, pero en lo que a ella respecta, los psíquicos no eran de fiar.

 

Por lo menos, con un ángel sabía dónde estaba parada, el odio y la desconfianza mutua conforme al status quo. Desde que ella había sido lanzada con los Winchester, el estatus de Ruby con los ángeles no había cambiado mucho: la mayoría aún quería matarla y ella quería escupirles en la cara, pero Sam era un buen mediador y se sentía segura de que siempre y cuando permaneciera cerca, estaría bien.

 

Sin embargo, los psíquicos eran otra cosa. Nunca se sabía que estaban captando entre susurros del otro lado y los pensamientos errantes dentro de su propia cabeza. Todo dependía de su especialidad psíquica y su nivel de habilidad.

 

Lo más seguro era odiarlos a todos por igual.

 

Durante el auge de los juicios de brujas, antes de que Ruby se hubiese metido en el hoyo, los psíquicos podían ser contados más o menos por una cosa: sospechosos de brujería.

 

Cómo terminó compartiendo una casa con un psíquico y un ángel, sin mencionar dos cazadores, no era algo en lo que ella quisiera ahondar. La ponía de mal humor.

 

Se quedo de pie en la esquina de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, intentando no parecer demasiado hosca, mientras Pamela se dirigió a Dean y decía- “Lo siento, cariño. ¿Ángeles y demonios? Esto está fuera de mi alcance”

 

Rubí frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos- “Y entonces éramos cuatro”- murmuró- “De nuevo”

 

Dean le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia la psíquica- “Eso está bien”- dijo- “Lo entiendo”

 

Su ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa socarrona mientras observaba a la psíquica dejar bajar una mano sobre el brazo de Dean y vio que los ojos de Sam siguieron el movimiento y tensó la mandíbula. Rubí mantuvo la sonrisa cuando sus ojos se posaron en su dirección y levantó las cejas hacia él, pensando _‘Sí, lo vi. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Sam?’_

Sam se dio la vuelta y dijo- “Te puedo llevar de vuelta, Pamela”

 

-“No te preocupes, Sam”- dijo Pamela, sus ojos de plástico blanco sin rastrear la ubicación del otro cazador. Rubí observó mientras la otra mujer sacaba sus lentes oscuros de nuevo- “Deberías cuidar de esa pobre chica”

 

Esa pobre chica, quien en realidad era un ángel, Ruby se burló. Anna se había quedado dormida, aparentemente agotada después de recuperar sus recuerdos. Toda la situación estaba haciendo hormiguear la piel de Ruby.

 

Al parecer, no era la única.

 

Sam se movió hacia delante, como si fuera a discutir. Alejándose de la pared, Ruby dejo caer su mano sobre el brazo de Sam y dijo- “Además, alguien tiene que investigar donde cayó la gracia de la niña-ángel. Creo que tú tendrías más éxito con que tu hermano”- exhibió una extra dulce, sonrisa sarcástica a Dean antes de decir- “Sin ofender”

 

Dean le dirigió una mueca, a su derecha, la psíquica rió-“Esa debe ser mi señal”-  dijo- “Buena suerte, Sam”

 

Fue el turno de Ruby de hacer muecas cuando la psíquica apretó el hombro de Sam y Sam, como el idiota que era, repentinamente se relajó, moviéndose hacia delante y le dio a la mujer un abrazo.

 

Malditos psíquicos.

 

Cuando soltó a Pamela, se volvió hacia Dean, moviéndose hasta casi ponerse de espaldas, como si eso les diera privacidad. Tal vez la psíquica estaba manteniendo su mente en sus propios asuntos, tal vez no, pero Ruby iba a escucharles, maldita sea.

 

-“¿Vas a estar bien?”- preguntó Sam.

 

Dean se encogió de hombros- “Completamente seguro”

 

A lo que se ganó una amarga risa de Sam- “De acuerdo”

 

-“No tardaré”-  agregó Dean, sacando las llaves de su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

 

La puerta principal se cerró y Ruby arqueó las cejas hacia Sam, incapaz de contener su sonrisa- “Caray, Sam. Suficiente con los ojos de cachorro”

 

Sam frunció el ceño- “¿Qué?”- negó con la cabeza, como si no pensara que estaban hablando el mismo idioma y echó un vistazo a los libros, apilados sobre el escritorio- “Supongo que debería empezar a investigar”

Rubí rodó los ojos, pero omitió su comentario. Afuera, el sonido de un motor retumbando al encender, la llevó a mirar por la ventana, para captar un atisbo del elegante color negro del Impala, desaparecer por el camino de tierra.

 

Un ángel y un cazador.

 

Al menos, eso era algo que podía manejar.

 

 

 

 

Estaba oscuro, los ojos de Sam le dolían por entrecerrarlos ante la letra pequeña de los libros de Bobby y tenía un dolor de cabeza de intentar dividir su atención entre la investigación que se suponía que debía estar haciendo y su preocupación por Dean, quien aún no había vuelto de llevar a Pamela a casa.

 

-“¿Dónde está Anna?”- preguntó Ruby, cuando entró a la habitación donde Sam estaba sentado entre los libros dispersos, cada uno abierto y descartado por falta de información.

 

-“No lo sé”- dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y trató de preocuparse por sus nervios- “En la planta baja, creo”

 

Ella curvó sus labios y enarcó las cejas- “Eso es bastante general, Sam. ¿No deberías estar cuidando mejor de ella?”

 

-“Ella es un ángel, Ruby. Creo que puede cuidar de sí misma

 

-“No será un ángel hasta que haya recuperado su gracia”- ella se acercó y se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla en que estaba sentado- “¿Cómo va eso, por cierto?"

 

-“Aquí”- dijo, moviendo el libro que estaba abierto sobre su regazo para que ella pudiera verlo- “En marzo de 1985, un meteorito apareció en el cielo nocturno sobre el noroeste de Ohio. Fue avistado nueve meses antes de que Anna naciera y nació en esa parte de Ohio. Creo que era Anna”- dejó a un lado el libro y le mostró la página que había marcado en otro libro- “Y aquí, hubo otro meteorito sobre Kentucky, simultáneamente, creo que era su gracia”

 

Rubí le empujó con el hombro juguetonamente- “Muy bien para ser un bicho raro”- Sam cerró el libro y se levantó- “¿Qué sucede?”

 

-“Nada”- comenzó a ordenar algo del desastre que había hecho, cerrando los libros y apilándolos para volver ponerlos en las estanterías más tarde. Bobby le había amenazado de una horrible muerte, si la casa no estaba en el mismo exacto estado que la dejó, cuando terminaran.

 

-“Estoy segura de que tu hermano está bien”- dijo Ruby, llegando irritantemente, a la raíz de su problema con infalible facilidad- “No es largo el camino en auto hasta la casa de la psíquica”- inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, por lo que su largo cabello castaño cubrió su hombro derecho y añadió arqueando una ceja- “Además, si alguien está en peligro ahora, somos nosotros”

 

Sam dijo- “Lo sé”-  De pie allí, sintiéndose inútil, con más preocupaciones de las que podía manejar.

 

Rubí se levantó, colocando una mano en su espalda que él ignoró. No quería ser consolado, no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia, porque probablemente ese sería el momento en que todo se viniera abajo.

 

-“Sam”- dijo Ruby con voz vacilante y arrepentida- “Siento haberte metido en este lío. Si pudiera retroceder…”

 

Suspiró, hojeando un libro hasta cerrarlo y dejándolo caer sobre el escritorio de Bobby- “Nos las apañaremos, siempre hacemos”.

 

-“No”- ella negó con la cabeza- “Esta vez no. ¿Estos dos ejércitos? Son como Godzilla y Mothra, no te interpones entre ellos. No, si quieres sobrevivir. Si una parte no nos mata, la otra lo hará”

 

-“Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos, Ruby? ¿Dejar a Anna y huir?”- ella arqueó las cejas de golpe y movió la cabeza hacia adelante, cada parte de su expresión decía, _‘¡Sí_!’

 

Sam retrocedió, diciendo- “¡Olvídalo! Mira, sé que los ángeles te asustan”

 

-“¡Oh, jódete, Sam!”- le espetó- “Olvídate de los ángeles. No son ellos los que me preocupan, es Alastair”

 

Sam frunció el ceño- “¿Quién?”

 

-“Le conociste en la iglesia”- explicó- “Es prácticamente el Gran Inquisidor de Abajo, Picasso con una _navaja_ ”

 

Sam cerró su laptop y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación apuntó- “¿Y?”

 

Ruby no le decepcionó- “Y ¡deberías sacarlo y lanzarlo de vuelta al infierno!”

 

-“¿Cómo podría hacer eso, exactamente?”

 

-“Vamos, Sam”- dijo acerándose. Ruby cerró el puño al frente de su camisa, jalándole un poco- “Sabes cómo”- dijo en voz baja- “Sabes lo que tienes que hacer”

 

Hubo un cosquilleo de ansioso y retorcido deseo que se disparó con la sugerencia de utilizar su poder. Por un momento, consideró un plan que dependiera de su habilidad. Consideró arrojar a los demonios de vuelta al abismo, con un gesto.

 

Sam negó con la cabeza- “Ya no hago eso”

 

Rubí dejó caer su puño y frunció el ceño- “Sam”

 

-“¡Dije que no!”- espetó.

 

Con pasos rápidos y enérgicos, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, haciendo una pausa antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él, sus ojos brillaban con una intensa furia que conocía demasiado bien- “Mejor reza para que Anna recupere su habilidad o estamos todos muertos. Y eso incluye a tu hermano”

 

Sam seguía sentado en la habitación del frente, dándole vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de Ruby, cuando oyó el familiar estruendo del motor del Impala viniendo por el camino. Ahí estaba el crujido de la puerta seguido por el sonido de un portazo al ser cerrada, la familiaridad de eso le causó un inmediato alivio, algo de su ansiedad se desvaneció.

 

Podía oír el crujido de las botas de su hermano en la grava mientras caminaba hacia la casa y Sam se preparó para darle la bienvenida, deteniéndose bruscamente cuando escuchó la voz de Anna proveniente del exterior.

-“¿Pamela llegó bien a casa?”- Preguntó. Sam frunció el ceño y se removió, sintiéndose vagamente culpable por escuchar y luego pensó en que las ventanas estaban abiertas y las luces encendidas. No se estaba escondiendo, a pesar de que todas las persianas estaban cerradas.

 

-“Sí”-respondió Dean- “Ella no quería deshacerse de nosotros, pero…”

 

-“Entiendo”- La forma en que dijo las palabras le hacía sonar como si Anna realmente entendiera- “No la culpo. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo”- Anna hizo una pausa y luego añadió con voz más suave- “Pero no lo harás, ¿cierto?”

 

Sam sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que Dean la dijera. Por supuesto que no iban a dar marcha atrás. Incluso si fuera lo más inteligente para hacer, o si se hubiesen dado cuenta de que Anna solo era una chica normal que los demonios estaban cazando debido a alguna mala información, incluso si no hubiera demonios en lo absoluto.

 

Para Dean, siempre se trataba de ‘salvar a la gente’; el ‘cazar cosas’ era secundario, hecho justificable y necesario a causa de su padre y la vida que llevaron. Si no hubiera sido cazador, entonces, pensó Sam, Dean habría sido un bombero o paramédico. Esa era una parte tan fundamental de su hermano que Sam no le imaginaba haciendo otra cosa.

 

Tal vez fue por eso que escuchar la resignación en la voz de Dean cuando habló sobre ser humano con Anna, hizo que Sam sintiera náuseas. La obstinada resistencia, la capacidad de Dean para tomar golpe tras golpe y seguir levantándose era una fachada quebradiza últimamente. Sam escuchó los pros y los contras de ser humano siendo lanzados de ida y vuelta entre su hermano y un ex ángel, pensó en las palabras de Dean cuando estuvo en las garras de la enfermedad fantasma _‘Nosotros cazamos monstruos… ¿qué demonios?’_

 

-“Estuve estacionada en la tierra”- la voz de Anna le llegó- “Durante dos mil años, sólo observaba. Silenciosa e invisible ahí en el camino, extrañando mi hogar, esperando órdenes de un padre desconocido y al que no puedo comenzar a entender”

 

Sam oyó reír Dean incluso desde el interior de la casa- “Lo entiendo”- dijo y Sam cerró los ojos. Pensó, ‘Basta ya de la fiesta de autocompasión’ y abrió la puerta principal.

 

Dean nunca había sido invisible, no completamente y nunca para Sam.

 

-“Hey”- dijo Dean, levantando la mirada sin rastro de sorpresa. Por supuesto su hermano sabría que Sam había estado escuchando- “¿Tienes algo?”

 

Había una luz desafiante en los ojos verdes de Dean. Un callado reto para que Sam hablara sobre lo que había oído, para que intentara convencer a Dean de lo contrario.

 

En cambio, Sam levantó bruscamente la barbilla, encontrando la mirada fija de su hermano- “Sí”- dijo- “eso _creo_ ”- Dean inclinóla cabeza hacia adelante y la apartó, dejando en claro que había oído los encuentros de Sam y por lo menos se sentía un poco avergonzado por su anterior afirmación.

 

Con un suspiro, Sam se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa.

 

 

 

 

El día en que algo resultara bien para ellos, el infierno se congelaría y Dean sabía por experiencia personal, que el infierno se congelaría cerca de… nunca. Con la gracia de Anna misteriosamente desaparecida del sitio donde había caído, su pequeña rebelión de cuatro estaba sin opciones.

 

-“Tenemos las bolsas de hechizo”- dijo Dean- “Regresemos a la habitación del pánico”

 

-“¿Por cuánto tiempo?”- se burló Ruby- “¿Para siempre?”

 

-“¿Tienes algo mejor?”- Dean espetó, más que harto de las constantesquejas del demonio.

 

Rubí sonrió, falsa y zalamera- “Seguro”- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y levantando la barbilla- “La gracia de Anna se fue, no puede convertirse en Ángel y protegernos. No podemos luchar contra el cielo y el infierno, pero podríamos tener una oportunidad contra uno de ellos”- Ella esperó hasta que él levantó las cejas para continuar- “Sam...”

 

En realidad, Dean debió haberlo visto venir. Además de las usuales criticas maliciosas, todo lo que Rubí hacía era molestar a Sam para utilizar su mojo extraño. Sam pudo haber prometido no aprovechar lo que fuera que le dio dominio sobre los demonios, pero Dean no era tan tonto como para creer que era el final de esto.

Manteniendo su expresión tan neutral como pudo, esperó. Cuando Sam miró alrededor, Dean se aseguró de mantener su reacción a la sugerencia de Ruby tan escondida como pudo. Después de todo, en la superficie, parecía razonable. Incluso Ruby podría tener un punto. Estaban bastante jodidos, así que cualquier manera para salir de la trinchera parecía valer la pena intentarlo.

 

Si alguna vez hubo un momento para que Sam cediera…

 

-“Anna”- dijo Sam, su voz firme cuando se volteó de frente a la pelirroja, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido un poco por detrás del grupo en disputa **-** “¿Conoces algún arma que funcione contra un ángel?”

-“¿Para qué?”, preguntó Dean, receloso- “¿Para matarlos?”

 

Sam levantó una mano hacia él, mientras Anna negó con la cabeza- “No, Nada que tengamos ahora, al menos”

 

El momentáneo destello de alivio que había sentido ante la capacidad de Sam para resistir la sugerencia de Ruby, fue reemplazado por la punzante incomodidad que sintió por la sugerencia de Sam- “No vamos a _matar_ ángeles, Sam”

 

Rubí intervino antes de que Sam pudiera emitir alguna réplica- “Nos estamos _defendiendo_ ”

 

Sam le sostuvo la mirada, firme, sin parpadear y Dean trató de buscar el hermanito que había admitido, con sólo un ligero atisbo de cautela en su voz, que creía en los ángeles, en Dios y que oraba todos los días.

 

Vio como Sam flexionó la mandíbula y se preguntó si eso aún era cierto. Si Sam todavía rezaba. Si todavía creía. De alguna manera, Dean no lo creía. El hombre que su hermanito había sido, nunca hubiese pedido con tanta indiferencia un arma para utilizarla contra un ángel.

 

“¿A dónde vas?”- Exigió Sam cuando Dean giró sobre sus talones, en dirección a la puerta.

 

-“¡A conseguir un poco de aire!”- Él empujó su palma contra la áspera madera de la puerta, golpeándola contra el costado de la casucha,para luego cerrarse de un portazo a su paso.

 

Dean caminó tan lejos de la pequeña casucha en mal estadocomo pudo, sin alejarse demasiado. Tan cabreado como estaba, no había manera de que pudiera justificar el alejarse completamente, dejando a su hermano vulnerable si los demonios o ángeles lograban localizar su refugio.

 

La noche era fresca, el aire frío lo más eficaz para despejar la mente tanto como podía serlo hundir su cabeza en agua helada y se encontró apoyado contra el capó del Impala.

 

Por lo menos, había algo que no había cambiado desde que se marchó.

 

Dean se negó a pensar en el puerto para iPod que Sam había instalado en su bebé.

 

Había momentos en que Dean apenas reconocía a su hermano. Momentos en que las palabras de despedida de su papá hacían eco con gran peso, momentos en los que se preguntaba si él había vendido su alma para traer de vuelta a Sam, sólo para perder a su hermano de alguna manera mucho más oscura y peor.

 

-“Hey”- dijo Anna, su voz suave mientras se acercaba hasta pararse junto a él.

 

-“Uh, hey”

 

Se sentó a su lado, con suficiente espacio entre ellos para no imponerse, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que sintiera el calor de su presencia.

 

-“Solo quería agradecerte, por lo que has hecho. Por todo”

 

Él la miró- “Suena como que te has dado por vencida”

 

Ella sostuvo su mirada, la expresión neutral, con los ojos firmes- “¿Tú no?”

 

La áspera carcajada de su risa le sorprendió, desde luego, no había encontrado su suposición divertida. Su comentario le había sorprendido y había una parte de él que estaba oscuramente divertida por la forma en que todo el mundo parecía acercarse a él como si fuera un niño.

 

-“¿Eso es lo que piensas?”- le preguntó, cambiando su posición contra el Impala para estar de frente a ella.

-“No lo sé”- dijo Anna, aun hablando en voz baja- “Dímelo tú”

 

Sonrió con ironía y movió la cabeza- “No”- dijo- “No me he dado por vencido”

 

Anna se quedó mirando fijamente, esperando a que continuara, pero Dean no se sentía especialmente inclinado a hacerlo.

 

Después de un momento, salvando la distancia entre ellos, apoyó la mano en su antebrazo, sus dedos apretando suavemente el cuero desgastado de su chaqueta- “Tengo que decirte algo”- dijo y luego tomó una segura respiración- “No te va a gustar”

 

-“¿Está bien?”- dijo preparándose.

 

-“Hace una semana, escuche a los ángeles hablar”- hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo por entre su flequillo cuando continuo- “De ti”

 

Cada parte de él estaba completamente sujeta. Se obligó a no pensar cuando ella siguió hablando- “Lo sé”- dijo- “Lo que hiciste en el Infierno”

 

La sacudida de su cuerpo fue vergonzosamente instintiva; había sido atrapado con la guardia baja y de repente se sintió extrañamente enfermo del estómago. Anna no le permitió retirarse. Alzando una mano hasta posarla en su mejilla dijo- “No estás solo. Eso es todo lo que estoy tratando de decir”- sonrió- “No fue tu culpa. Debes perdonarte”

 

Se puso de puntillas y colocó un cálido beso contra su boca, se sintió menos como una invitación a tener sexo y más como una invitación para conectar, una prueba física de lo que había estado tratando de recordarle.

 

Él no estaba solo.

 

-“No tienes que decir nada”- dijo al separarse- “Entiendo”

 

-“¿Qué?”- Preguntó casi en silencio, cuando logró parpadear para abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero en ese momento, ella ya estaba a medio camino de regreso a la cabaña.

 

-“Cuando esté listo, deberías volver. Podríamos utilizar tu ayuda”

 

Como un idiota, se quedó allí un momento, mirando hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido, deseando más que nada pedirle que explique lo que sea que haya entendido, porque, en serio, él estaba totalmente perdido.

 

 

 

 

El enfrentamiento final no ocurriría en una fortaleza, ni siquiera en el equivalente Winchester de una. Por el contrario, sería en algún granero de madera antigua del tipo ‘No puedo creer que aun siga en pie’, infestado de ratones, con olor a moho y poco cutre en las afueras de la Unión, Kentucky.

 

-“Que sorpresa”- murmuró Ruby para sí misma mientras caminaba por el camino de tierra.

 

En su opinión, el plan apestaba.

 

Principalmente porque no le gustaba el papel que debía desempeñar. Había cierto elemento de satisfacción en que Sam hubiese confiado en ella, lo cual era una buena señal, al menos; pero eso no compensaba lo que tenía que hacer, porque en serio, esa parte del plan apestaba.

 

Decidiendo que ya había caminado lo suficiente, Ruby sacó la bolsa de hechizo y un encendedor de su bolsillo. Se suponía que tenía que poner el encendedor en uso, pero en su lugar, Ruby se encontró mirando los artículos en su mano, considerando meterlos de nuevo en su chaqueta y alejarse.

 

Podía regresar al granero, arrastrar a Sam mientras estaba profundamente dormido y probablemente hubiese cruzado la mitad del estado antes de que despierte. Tendría que llevar Dean, por desgracia, porque mientras estaba segura de tener su confianza, no tenía dudas sobre sus prioridades.

 

Sin embargo, tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga, eso significaba que probablemente podría escapar con los dos cazadores fuera de Kentucky y alejarse de todo este asunto de ángeles antes de que les maten a todos.

 

Ella es un demonio, si no se tomaba un momento para disfrutar de pensamientos egoístas, estaría infringiendo una regla que seguramente fue escrita en alguna parte. Con un suspiro, accionó el encendedor y sostuvo la bolsa de hechizo sobre la llama.

 

Según su estimación, Alastair estaría al acecho en algún lugar a la vuelta de la esquina. Listo para aparecer en cualquier momento. Tenía tal vez tres segundos, con un máximo de un minuto, si él no se sentía propenso a manifestarse.

 

A Alastair siempre le gustó fanfarronear. Estaba allí en dos segundos, los cuales Rubí contó en silencio. No fue ninguna sorpresa que saliera de las sombras jugando con el cuchillo que le había dado a Sam. El cuchillo que Sam había _perdido_ en esa iglesia, porque estaba demasiado distraído _preocupándose_ por su hermano para pensar en no perder el arma que le había costado algunos importantes riesgos adquirir.

 

Pero así eran los cazadores, siempre tan descuidados.

 

-“Me sorprende encontrarte así, en el exterior”- dijo Alastair, ceceando un poco al hablar. Se preguntó si era debido a que había olvidado como controlar un anfitrión debido a lo poco que solía aventurarse a la superficie

 

Tal vez habría un momento más apropiado para meditar sobre ello, Ruby estaba bastante segura de que ella debería dominar su exceso de confianza. Pasa demasiado tiempo con los Winchester y dejaras de pensar racionalmente, por completo.

 

Manteniéndose en su posición mientras Alastair la rodeaba poco a poco, Ruby se encogió de hombros- “Son tiempos desesperados”

 

Él sonrió, levantando el cuchillo para que pudiera verlo brillar a la luz de la luna- “¿Por eso robaste esto? ¿Precaución? ¿Para cuándo te volvieras contra tu propia especie y empezaras a ayudar a los ángeles? "

 

Ella apretó los dientes- “Sólo vine a hablar”

 

Guardó el cuchillo en su abrigo y se burló- “¿Sobre qué?”

 

-“Mira”- dijo- “Sé que no soy la empleada del mes, ¿pero esto? Nunca quise involucrarme en esto”

 

Sus manos seguían dentro de los bolsillos de su traje, parecía aburrido mientras comentó- "Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo”

 

Ella se movió hacia adelante cuando amenazó con irse. No era probable que la dejara ir tan fácilmente, incluso si él no caía en su trampa, pero no podía correr el riesgo- “Te voy a dar el ángel y a cambio, yo y los Winchester nos iremos”

 

-“Hm”- dijo- “Ambos Winchester”- sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, sujetándolos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda mientras caminaba- “Sabes, eso hace que me pregunte qué te hace estar tan decidida a mantener a esos chicos seguros ¿Tienes debilidad por ellos?”- Sus finos labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa- “Puedo entenderte. Él es muy exquisito. Pero tenía entendido que más alto y más melancólico era lo tuyo. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito”

 

Cruzó por detrás de ella y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil, deseando que Sam pudiera ver lo que le había pedido que hiciera. Deseando que Dean estuviera ahí para que dejara de lanzarle esas largas miradas de desconfianza cuando pensaba que ella no estaba mirando y, al infierno, también cuando miraba.

 

-“Pero estos son tiempos peligrosos”- Alastair continuó, pasando por delante de ella, el cuchillo todavía sujetó en su mano detrás de la espalda mientras caminaba- “Tal vez lo que deseas es protección. Tal vez ¿Lo has oído?”

 

Ella frunció el ceño- “¿Oír qué?”

 

-“Este es el fin de los días, más o menos”- se encogió de hombros- “Los demonios y los ángeles no son los únicos que están en todo su esplendor ¿o no sabes leer? Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto, estando en el epicentro del conteo final, pero…”- mostró de inmediato una sonrisa afilada, depredadora al decir- “Supongo que tener un cazador de mascota tiene sus ventajas. Si me quedo aquí por mucho tiempo, supongo que lo investigaré”

 

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”

 

“Los Leviatanes han sido liberados”- dijo en voz baja, como si al decirlo demasiado fuerte, ello pudieran escucharle.

 

Por un momento su piel hormigueó y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de echar una ojeada en la oscuridad, como si tal vez esas criaturas de cuento estuviesen ahí, a simple vista.

 

Entonces se controló a sí misma, enfadada por su reacción involuntaria. Se encogió de hombros con ligereza- “Los Leviatanes son un cuento para dormir”

 

-“¿De verdad quieres apostar la _vida_ en eso?”

 

-“Además”- se obligó a continuar con la misma confianza- “Incluso si existieran, no estaban encerrados para siempre”

 

Alastair chasqueó la lengua, como un profesor particularmente decepcionado de su estudiante- “¿Lo están? Cuando se rompió el primer sello, sus cadenas cayeron. Tal vez no sepas lo que eso significa, pero te aseguro que lo aprenderás. Hemos perdido a siete en la última semana, fueron enviados tras el ángel y eliminados con la misma rapidez”

 

Ella se mofó- “¿Sólo siete?”

 

Él la miró con desagrado- “Poderosos demonios de las profundidades de la fosa, príncipes del Infierno entre los que se encontraba el mismo Sirachi. Cada demonio siete veces más poderoso que un tembloroso, pequeño gusano igual a ti”- se apretó contra ella, enseñando los dientes cuando dijo- “Siete fue todo lo que enviaron. Eso era todo lo que debió haber sido necesario”

 

-“Espera”- dijo entendiendo finalmente- “¿Los Leviatanes están aquí?”

 

Su encogimiento de hombros fue demasiado teatral, su expresión dejando muy claro lo mucho que disfrutaba su miedo- “¿Quién sabe dónde están?”

 

Sonrió misteriosamente satisfecho mientras le susurraba- “No puedes escapar lo suficientemente rápido, ¿verdad, Ruby? Ángeles, demonios y Leviatanes. Sabes, siempre escuché que eras una puta retorcida y un poco cobarde. Si quieres dar la vuelta y salir huyendo, no voy a detenerte”

 

Una vez más, consideró huir, el pensamiento era más tentador que nunca. Por mucho que deseara creer que los Leviatanes sólo eran un cuento de hadas, había escuchado demasiados rumores para descartarlos tan fácilmente. Si había la más mínima posibilidad de que fueran verdad, entonces Ruby no quería estar en el mismo país que ellos, ni hablar de en la misma ciudad.

 

-“Yo y los Winchester, por el ángel”- se obligó a decir- “Esa es la oferta”

 

-“Apegándote a tus armas”- dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza- “Es una propuesta interesante, pero permíteme hacerte una contraoferta”

 

Fue casi un alivio estar atrapada en un fuerte agarre, un demonio a cada lado y sujetándola rápidamente. Eso significaba que si los Leviatanes les encontraban, había tres demonios para atravesar antes de que pudieran llegar hasta ella. Esto significaba que el plan estaba en marcha. _‘Será mejor que funcione, Sam’_ \- pensó, mientras se peleaba inútilmente en las garras de los demonios. _‘O voy a matarte’_

 

 

 

 

-“Oh, perfecto”- dijo Dean cuando entró en el establo y se encontró cara a cara con Uriel- “Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?”

 

El ángel le miró fijamente, la boca torcida, altivo y sintiéndose superior, Dean odiaba a ese hijo de puta- “Solo así podemos hablar, dado que se esconden como cobardes”

 

Dean en realidad no se sentía culpable por eso.

 

Bueno, tal vez un poco irritado de que debiera su continua existencia a un demonio y sus pequeños trucos de bruja, pero era un hombre lo suficientemente grande para admitir que se había equivocado.

 

Por supuesto, no estaba equivocado sobre Ruby. Simplemente esta vez, les había convencido.

 

-“Es raro verte sin correa”- dijo mirando a su alrededor- “¿Dónde está tu jefe?”

 

-“¿Castiel?”- preguntó Uriel con una ceja levantada- “Él no está aquí”

 

Uriel era bastante desagradable cuando Castiel estaba allí para controlarle, lo más probable era que estaría a un nuevo nivel de gilipollas sin él.

 

La suposición se confirmó cuando Uriel entró en el espacio personal de Dean y con voz burlona y gruñona voz ordenó- “Danos a la chica”

 

-“Sí”- dijo Dean- “Recibí tu pequeño mensaje amenazador. ¿’Dean Winchester danos a la chica o serás lanzado de nuevo a la condenación’?”- sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, sintiéndose temerario y desafiante- “Eso sería un buen truco. Adelante. Te reto”

 

Fue el turno de Uriel de hacer una mueca- “Hay otras maneras”

 

-“Cada una de las cuales, estoy seguro, será más divertido que el anterior”

 

-“No creo que entiendas, chico”- gruñó Uriel- “No tienen más opciones”- levantó una fina cadena que colgaba de su cuello, dejando al descubierto pequeño frasco de vidrio que estaba brillando, resplandeciente como un rayo de luna sobre el agua. La gracia de Anna, Dean se dio cuenta, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado al pensar que algo, aparentemente, demasiado poderoso pudiese parecer una pieza de joyería barata.

-“Pueden estar fuera de mi alcance por el momento”- continuó Uriel- “Pero si no me equivoco, no estás solo en esto”

 

Curiosamente, Dean escuchó las palabras de su padre haciendo eco de años pasados, sobre como el estar juntos, permanecer en familia, les volvía débiles. Sam se había enojado por eso. Que irónico. Dean estaba bastante seguro de que ahora Sam, probablemente, estaría más que de acuerdo con su papá.

 

Es más, Dean se encontró preguntándose si su padre tenía razón.

 

-“Créeme”- prosiguió el ángel, sin duda sintiendo el cambio de actitud de Dean- “Nos la _entregarás_ ”

 

 

 

 

En algún momento y Dean no estaba del todo seguro de cuando fue ese momento exactamente, su vida había dado un giro hacia lo irrazonablemente dramático. Una cosa era ver una ridícula película de terror y terminar relacionándose con los clichés que han hecho a todos los demás gemir, porque no era de conocimiento general que a veces dispararle a una criatura sobrenatural con sal de roca, golpearla con hierro o meterle una bala y salar los huesos, no eran ninguna garantía de que la cosa estuviese muerta. La única manera de estar seguro era quemar al hijo de puta porque de otra forma era malditamente posible que se levantara de nuevo.

 

Esa era la vida de Dean. Esa era el tipo de cosas que sabía y aceptaba. Que las linternas y teléfonos celulares realmente murieran un minuto antes de que en serio las necesitaras y que nunca era ‘sólo el viento’, pero había de teatralidad a... bueno, _teatralidad_.

 

Las puertas del granero se abrieron de par en par y Uriel y Castiel entraron, la santa gabardina de agente de impuestos que usaba Cas ondeando en la brisa, que Dean estaba 95% seguro era causada por las invisibles alas del ángel, aleteando únicamente para crear ese efecto. Dean rodó los ojos.

 

Claro, había una parte de él que quizás estaba un poco aliviado al ver a Cas allí, porque mientras Sam, aparentemente, había fallado en conectar los puntos, Dean no. Él entendió perfectamente lo que las manos ensangrentadas de Anna y el confundido ‘No sé cómo lo hice, simplemente lo hice’, habían significado momentos después de que había enviado lejos a los ángeles.

 

Era una sospecha, claro. Tal vez, solo quería creerlo, porque bueno, era Cas. Sin embargo, Anna lo había confirmado, cuando sus recuerdos se asentaron en su lugar. Las marcas no habían llegado a manera de recuerdo, habían sido susurradas como un mensaje.

 

Cas le había dicho qué hacer.

 

-“¿Cómo?”- exigió Sam exagerando demasiado su asombro, en opinión de Dean, retrocediendo unos pasos desconcertado como si realmente hubiera sido tomado por sorpresa.

 

Castiel le dirigió a Dean una mirada: herido, comprendiendo, decepcionado, y tan dolido que Dean se sintió más que un poco culpable por atraer al ángel directo a una trampa sin un poco de advertencia.

 

No era como si no hubieran sido capaces de predecir cómo pasarían las cosas. Anna había estado totalmente segura de que los ángeles emitirían un ultimátum. Sólo había una cosa que Dean valoraba más que salvar a la gente, o ‘hacer lo correcto’, o incluso su propia vida.

 

En serio, si alguien estaba sorprendido, serían unos condenados idiotas. No es como si fuera un secreto que él haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a Sam.

 

Por lo menos haber pensado en todo esto de antemano, hizo más fácil enfrentarlo cuando llegó el momento. Sin embargo, hacía sentir a Dean como una mierda, porque sabía que siendo parte del plan o no, habría hecho lo mismo.

 

-“Hiciste todo lo que pudiste”- dijo Anna, el calor de su mano pasando a través de su chaqueta- “Te perdono”

 

El beso que le dio no fue sólo de despedida, era la última vez que sentiría algo así de nuevo. El perdón ofrecido no fue sólo actuación, era también un recordatorio, haciendo eco de la conversación que tuvieron en el sitio de Bobby, sobre por qué había elegido caer. Haciendo eco, también de sus palabras la otra noche.

 

-“Estoy lista”- dijo alejándose de él con los hombros hacia atrás, luciendo determinada- “Sólo hazlo rápido”

 

Hubo una pausa, el tiempo suficiente para que Dean se preguntara si todo el plan había sido para nada y luego, porque al parecer los ángeles no eran los únicos que apreciaban una buena entrada, Alastair caminó a través de las puertas en el extremo opuesto del granero exigiendo- “¡No toques un pelo de esa pobre chica!”

 

Entonces hubo un completo enfrentamiento ángel-demonio con insultos y amenazas de muerte, mientras Dean estaba allí deseando haber tenido la previsión de llevar un poco de palomitas, Sam cerró una mano en su chaqueta y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia un lado, fuera del camino.

 

Claro, porque el punto central era _no_ quedar atrapados en el medio.

 

Su pequeña rebelión de cuatro estaba de pie torpemente por una pila de pacas de heno. Los ojos de Anna se ampliaron mientras observaba, Ruby sangrado y confiando en que las pacas de heno detrás de ella la mantuvieran en posición vertical. En el centro del granero, tres demonios y dos ángeles se enfrentaban.

 

Godzilla vs Mothra, lo había llamado Ruby. Dean odiaba estar de acuerdo, pero ella tenía razón.

 

-“No voy a decirlo de nuevo. Vete ahora o te acabaremos”- dijo Castiel, con tanto aplomo que en realidad Dean le creyó. En realidad, quería ver algo así.

 

Sin embargo, eso no estaba haciendo retroceder a Alastair y un momento después se desató el caos.

 

Uriel se lanzó hacia delante contra los dos tíos que flanqueaban a Alastair y Cas sujetó a Alastair, presionando una mano sobre la cabeza del demonio. Por un fugaz momento, Dean pensó que tal vez eso sería todo. Cas mataría a Alastair, y tal vez la muerte del demonio purgaría algunas memorias que Dean llevaba consigo.

 

Pero entonces Alastair rompió el agarre del ángel, invirtiendo sus posiciones en un momento de confusión, tan rápido que los ojos de Dean no pudieron seguirle. Cuando fue capaz de concentrarse de nuevo, Castiel estaba arrodillado frente a Alastair, quien oprimía la garganta del ángel con un agarre firme. Dean sabía, por experiencia, como se sentía exactamente.

 

No reconoció el conjuro que Alastair estaba recitando, pero sabía que no iba a terminar bien. El plan había sido mantener un perfil bajo y dejar que los ángeles y los demonios lo resolvieran entre ellos, pero Dean no podía permanecer al margen mientras Alastair atacaba a Castiel.

 

Realmente habría sido de ayuda si hubieran tenido la precaución de llevar armas en caso de que el plan saliera fatal. A como estaban las cosas, Dean se hizo con una barra de hierro que estaba inexplicablemente en una de las pacas de heno. Sin saber mucho sobre agricultura, no podía decir si era apropiado o no, pero no le importaba.

 

Sam murmuró- “¡ _Maldita sea_ , Dean!”- Lo siguió mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante, balanceando la palanca hacia arriba y bajándola con un audible ‘clank’ contra el costado de la cabeza de Alastair.

El demonio soltó a Castiel, tambaleándose hacia atrás con una mano en la cabeza-“Dean, Dean, Dean”- chasqueó la lengua- “Siempre peleando conmigo. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Siempre fue mejor así”

 

Dean sintió una fría oleada de vértigo a través de él, paralizándole el tiempo suficiente para que el demonio le inmovilizara contra el suelo.

 

De repente, a pesar de que podía sentir la tierra comprimida debajo de él, los aromas de la mañana fría, mezclados con el de la madera húmeda, envejecida y el olor del heno, Dean ya no estaba en el granero.

 

Ni siquiera estaba en Kentucky.

 

Dean estaba de vuelta en la rejilla, la sensación de Alastair por todas partes a su alrededor, en cada parte de él- “Prometías tanto”- murmuró Alastair, su aliento cálido rozando la mejilla de Dean.

 

Había una constricción en el cuello de Dean, que la parte todavía racional de su mente identificó como la fuerza del poder de Alastair asfixiándolo. Se preguntó por qué Sam no estaba tratando de detenerlo, tal vez su hermano estaba luchando por respirar igual que él.

 

Prácticamente, Dean alentó a la oscuridad que limitaba su visión, con la esperanza de que se llevara la visión de fuego, sangre y el verdadero rostro de Alastair, retorcido, crudo y burlón, mientras seleccionaba las herramientas de su oficio, dijo _“Cierra los ojos”_ y luego gritó, haciendo un eco estridente mientras recogía un atizador candente, _“¡Cierra los ojos!”_

 

 

 

 

El eco del grito de Anna desapareció junto con la luz y cualquier señal de los demonios. Cualquier que fuera la fuerza que había estado aplastando la tráquea de Sam desapareció y aspiró una respiración ahogada, arrastrando suficiente aire a sus pulmones para hablar con voz ronca- “¿Dean?”

 

Su hermano estaba acostado sobre el suelo, inmóvil.

 

Aun intentando recordar cómo respirar, ahogándose y tosiendo por el esfuerzo, Sam se arrastró a lado de Dean y revisó su pulso, débil pero estable y luego se aseguró de que su hermano estuviese respirando- “Dean” repitió empujándole ligeramente.

 

Dean volvió en sí con un jadeo y se sacudió hacia adelante hasta una posición sentada, tan rápido que casi golpeó sus cabezas-“Wow”- dijo Sam- “Tómalo con calma”

 

Si no conociera tan bien a su hermano, podría no haber notado la confusión con la que Dean se percató delos alrededores, parecía no tener una explicaciónpara las personas en la habitación o más probablemente, las que no estaban en la habitación.

 

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Sam cuándo Dean comenzó a levantarse, fulminando a Uriel con la mirada, quien le estaba devolviendo la misma mirada- “Hey”- insistió Sam, una mano sujeta bajo el brazo de Dean en un intento de ayudar.

 

-“Tío”- dijo Dean con voz ronca- “Suéltame”- Sam retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño.

 

-“Esto”- dijo Uriel señalando con un dedo amenazador a Dean, incluso cuando su mirada se dirigía a todos ellos- “No ha terminado”- desapareció un momento después, el sonido delatando el vuelo apenas audible.

 

-“Que idiota”- murmuró Dean

 

Castiel se giró en su dirección, parecía casi a punto de decir algo antes de pensarlo mejor. Con un superficial asentimiento, el ángel desapareció tan rápido como su colega.

 

-“¿Cómo estás?”- preguntó Sam, esta vez dirigiendo la pregunta a Ruby, quien estaba tambaleándose hacia adelante. La había visto golpeada antes y tenía que admitir que, a pesar de haber estado insistiendo sobre Alastair siendo un jodido peso pesado, parecía estar aguantando mejor de lo que hubiese esperado. Aún así, era obvio que estaba adolorida.

 

-“Salgamos de aquí”- dijo Dean.

 

-“Si”- acordó Sam y observó sorprendido como Dean caminaba rápidamente fuera del granero, sin pararse a ver si ellos estaban siguiéndole.

 

Observó por un momento la puerta abierta a través de la cual su hermano había desaparecido, tratando de descifrar lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin llegar a ninguna parte

 

“¿Qué fue eso?”- preguntó Ruby deteniéndose a su lado.

 

Sam sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose más que perdido y aliviado de que ella hubiese hecho esa pregunta.

 

-“Hey, espera”- dijo Ruby, sujetando su chaqueta cuando se giró para irse- “Probablemente deberías saber, siete demonios fueron enviados tras Anna. Además de Alastair”- ella apartó la mirada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos antes de decir- “Todos fueron eliminados. Antes de que incluso llegaran a Ohio”

 

Sam frunció el ceño- “De acuerdo”

 

-“Entonces”- dijo como si fuera un punto obvio y estaba siendo demasiado espeso para darse cuenta-“Hay algo ahí afuera, Sam. Es _malo_ ¿de acuerdo?”

 

Se burló- “Ruby, cualquier cosa que mate demonios está bien para mi”

 

-“¡Oh, muchas gracias!”- gruñó- “¿Y me lo dices _justo ahora_ de todas las veces?”

 

La mirada de Sam viajo sobre su cuerpo, a la sangre filtrándose en su ropa y su postura encorvada- “Tienes razón”- dijo- “Lo siento. Sólo no veo el por qué _me_ estás advirtiendo”

 

-“Tal vez ¿no has leído los grandes éxitos de la Biblia? ¿Qué tal un pequeño capitulo llamado _Revelaciones_?”- hizo una pausa para asegurarse que tenía toda su atención. Sam notó que Ruby tenía el hábito de hacer eso- “No solo los demonios estaremos en problemas si esa cosa ha sido realmente liberada ¿de acuerdo? Son todos”

 

Ella se escuchaba bastante seria, por lo que Sam frunció el ceño- “¿Qué es?”

 

-“Leviatán”- dijo- “Mira, apenas sabemos algo sobre ellos, pero ¿qué demonio hablaría de estas cosas? Están aterrorizados”

 

El Leviatán, Sam había leído Revelaciones. Sin embargo, no pensaba que una gigantesca y destructora criatura mariana fuera algo que se pudo haber perdido en su camino a través del pequeño pueblo de Kentucky. Además- “Si es una criatura del apocalipsis ¿por qué está aquí ahora? ¿No es muy pronto?”

 

Ella estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar- “No lo entiendes. _Siempre_ está aquí. Solo se vuelve un infierno más aterrador conforme se acerca el día de pago. Solo…”- dijo deteniéndole cuando se giro de nuevo hacia la puerta- “Se cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

Asintió- “¿Necesitas que te lleve alguna parte?”- le ofreció

 

-“Gracias”- dijo- “Pero ya he tenido toda mi cuota de tu ayuda por el momento”- señaló con un gesto la sangre filtrándose por su blusa.

 

 

 

 

Sam apartó la vista de las construcciones y árboles de la Unión, que había estado mirando pasar y dirigió la mirada al lado del conductor- “Ruby, mencionó algo”- dijo, algo cauteloso

 

La imagen de Dean sin conocimiento, tumbado sobre el suelo apisonado del granero todavía estaba fresca en la mente de Sam y eso le hacía dudar de poner algo más sobre su hermano. Especialmente por la manera en que Dean había actuado cuando despertó. Sam sabía cómo se veía un Dean asustado. En los últimos años, solo Dios sabía que había visto ese aspecto en su hermano las veces suficientes.

 

-“¿Qué mencionó?”- señaló Dean. Sonaba exasperado y con mucho dolor. Sam sacudió la cabeza, casi reconsiderándolo de nuevo.

 

-“Dijo que algo nuevo podría haber sido liberado”

 

Dean frunció el ceño y le miró, pero Sam mantuvo la vista al frente- “¿Algo nuevo?”

 

Sam inspiró, porque en realidad, solo había dos posibles formas en que Dean podría reaccionar- “El Leviatán”

 

Dean inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y rio. Un borde afilado en el sonido, hizo que momentáneamente Sam se apenara por los días cuando la risa de Dean era abierta, suelta y con total abandono. Ahora siempre parecía tener un trasfondo, como si su hermano estuviera pensando ‘joder, por supuesto’.

 

-“Mira el camino, idiota”- le advirtió Sam.

 

-“El _Leviatán_ ”- dijo Dean, dividiendo su atención entre el parabrisas y Sam- “Si, porque esas cosas son furtivas en todos los aspectos”

 

Sam rodó los ojos pero no pudo quejarse de la declaración. No era muy diferente a su reacción cuando ella se lo dijo- “Lo que sea”- respondió- “Solo dijo se cuidadoso”

 

-“De acuerdo”- se burló Dean- “Dile que gracias por el consejo. Me aseguraré de cuidarme la espalda”

 

 

 

 

En una estación de gasolina en Tennessee, Dean se inclinó para colocar la boquilla en el tanque del Impala. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con un rostro celestial muy familiar.

 

-“Dean”- dijo Castiel.

 

Dean se apretó el puente de la nariz, agradeciendo a Dios que estuviera oscuro y que hubiese aparcado a lado de la bomba más alejada de la tienda y dijo- “Tío, en serio. Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así”

 

Castiel miró a su alrededor, parecía estar tomando nota de no volver a molestar a Dean, mientras intentaba llenar el tanque de gasolina. Dean rodó los ojos, exasperado por la tendencia de los ángeles a interpretar todo literalmente- “¿Qué quieres?”

 

Castiel se centró en él de nuevo y dijo de forma sombría- “Algo está sucediendo en el cielo”

 

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Dean- “¿Un poco de desunión entre las filas? Ya lo noté”-hizo una pausa y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante- “Gracias por la ayuda, por cierto”

 

-“No fue nada”- dijo Castiel en su usual tono sombrío. Dean no se lo compraba, pero igual lo dejó pasar. El ángel continuó- “Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Tú no estás a salvo”

 

-“¿Qué tiene de nuevo?”- bufó Dean

 

En respuesta, el ángel extendió una mano, colocándola cuidadosamente sobre el hombro de Dean. Un momento después, Dean sintió que algo chispeó a través de él, un hormigueo que se transformó en un momento de agonía para luego desaparecer antes de que Dean pudiese vocalizar su dolor.

 

-“¿Qué demonios?”- preguntó dando un salto hacia atrás

 

-“Es para protegerte. Signos enoquianos que te esconderán de todos los ángeles”

 

-“Espera”- dijo Dean- “¿Incluso de ti?”

 

-“Si”- dijo Castiel- “Es una precaución, porque me temo que algunos de mis hermanos y hermanas podrían intentar causarte algún daño”

 

-“¿Por qué?”- dijo Dean, pero entonces negó con la cabeza. Esa era una pregunta estúpida- “Haz eso con Sam”

 

Castiel frunció el ceño- “¿Estás seguro?”

 

Dean le miro con furia- “Es mi hermano, Cas”- apartando la mirada, se encogió de hombros- “De cualquier manera, no es que el cielo y el infierno no conozcan ya mis debilidades ¿cierto?”

 

Castiel asintió y esperó mientras Dean despertaba a Sam lo suficiente para ser marcado **.**

 

-“¿A qué te refieres con precaución?”- preguntó Sam, frotándose ociosamente su pecho como si aun pudiera sentir el dolor en sus huesos- “¿Por qué los ángeles tratarían de lastimarnos?”

 

Castiel fijó en Dean sus brillantes ojos azules. Dean sacudió la cabeza y Castiel suspiró- “No puedo creer que alguno de mis hermanos o hermanas intenten lastimarles”- respondió Castiel- “Pero tampoco puedo negar que hay algunas reacciones alarmantes ante las noticias de su participación para ayudar a un ángel caído”

 

-“¿Esto es por Anna?”- demandó Sam

 

-“No”- dijo Castiel- “Esto es más grande que Anna”


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_¿Acaso te colmará de ruegos? ¿Te hablará con palabras sumisas?_ **

**_¿Hará un trato contigo, para que lo tomes por siervo perpetuo?_ **

**_¿Jugarás con él como con un pájaro o lo atarás para tus niñas?_ **

**_¿Negociarán por él los grupos de pescadores? ¿Se lo repartirán entre sí los mercaderes?_ **

_Job 41:3-6_

 

 

Caminando por una calle de un pequeño pueblo de Idaho un grupo de chicas adolescentes, se detuvieron en el paso peatonal mirando alrededor y los tres pares de ojos cambiaron a negros.

 

No fueron difíciles de atrapar y fueron incluso más fáciles de exorcizar, pero Dean supo por la forma en que su hermano se tensó cuando las había visto que Sam estaba comenzado a notar la tendencia.

 

-“Están en _todas partes_ ”- dijo Sam cuando se encaminaron al auto, más o menos con la certeza de haber salido de esta y también de que no habían dejado ningún rastro que pudiera llevarlos a ellos de nuevo, pero dos de las tres chicas sobrevivieron al exorcismo y eventualmente se recuperarían para describir a sus salvadores.

 

Era mejor ir a lo seguro.

 

-“Es la cuenta atrás para el apocalipsis”- Dean se encogió de hombros, manteniendo cuidadosamente su cabeza apartada de su hermano, centrándose en sacar la llave de sus bolsillos y abrir la puerta del auto- “Muy probablemente habrá más de ellos”

 

-“No son sólo más demonios”- dijo Sam y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para abrir su propia puerta y deslizarse en el asiento delantero. El Impala se zarandeó mientras tiraba de la puerta del pasajero para cerrarla- “Es como si estuvieran siguiéndonos, Dean. ¡Están dondequiera que vamos!”

 

-“Estás siendo paranoico, Sammy”- dijo Dean mientras encendía el motor, feliz de tener la carretera para concentrarse, así no tendría mirar a los ojos a su hermano. Años de experiencia de tranquilizar a su hermano menor, hacía sencillo adoptar un tono pacificador y seguro de sí mismo, en realidad pudo ver como los hombros de Sam se relajaban un poco mientras más hablaba- “¿Alguno de ellos ha hecho algún movimiento contra nosotros?”- cuando Sam empezó a abrir la boca, Dean se corrigió- “Como un primer movimiento. Alguna indicación de que ellos estuvieran buscándonos específicamente”

 

Sam tenía que admitirlo- “No”- suspiró- “Tal vez tienes razón”

 

-“Claro que la tengo”- dijo Dean con burla, tratando de poner tanta autoconfianza de hermano mayor en su voz como le fue posible- “Es solo una señal de lo jodidas que están las cosas”

 

-“Si”- murmuró Sam- “Porque eso es reconfortante”

 

Dean sonrió y palmeó la pierna de su hermano, con tanta fuerza que Sam  hizo una mueca y le miró. Dean esperaba que Sam  no tuviera idea de cuantos demonios habían estado evadiendo en su camino últimamente, porque entonces iban a haber más preguntas de las que Dean podría responder.

 

 

 

 

Ruby nunca se había considerado como particularmente paciente. Si quería algo, lo tomaba.

 

Sin embargo, lidiar con Sam, le había obligado a cultivar nuevas habilidades. Mientras ella quería que Sam fortaleciera sus poderes y matara a Lilith ya, Sam no estaba interesado en eso, lo cual, bueno, podía lidiar con ello, pero entonces él fue incluso más allá y le dijo ‘Necesito tiempo’, vamos, ¿estaban rompiendo? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?”

 

Presionar, había aprendido, no funcionaba con Sam Winchester. Tal vez era resultado de crecer con un jodido padre autoritario que la había acostumbrado a sus efectos. Realmente no estaba interesada en psicoanalizarle, pero necesitaba hacer que actuara.

 

La paciencia de Ruby se había agotado probablemente hace cinco quejumbrosas crisis existenciales.

 

Razón por la cual estaba en algún pueblo de mierda en el sur de Pensilvania, apoyada contra un ornamentado poste de luz frente a la biblioteca con una canasta de flores color purpura balanceándose sobre su cabeza, mirando a los transeúntes.

 

No quería admitir cuanto tiempo había estado parada ahí, pero con Sam, especialmente cuando se trataba de bibliotecas, era mejor prepararse para una larga espera. Había pilladouna caja grande de papas fritas, pero ya habían sido comidas y descartadas, y seguía ahí, tratando de no arrancar la cabeza de alguien, posiblemente la suya, joder, esto era aburrido.

 

Por supuesto, debería haber anticipado que tomaría hasta que la biblioteca cerrara, para que Sam saliera de nuevo y se separó de donde estaba apoyada cuando le vio caminar bajo la menguante luz. Él se fijó en ella, por supuesto haciendo una pausa y parecía que no podía decidirse entre si quería reconocerla o no.

 

Como fuera, ella no iba a darle elección- “Hey, extraño”- le saludó cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, ajustando la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro y entrecerrando los ojos.

 

-“Ya te lo dije”- dijo en lugar de un ‘hola’

 

-“Lo sé”- dijo interrumpiéndole- “Necesitas tiempo. Fui y conseguí ser torturada y cuando te traigo otra cacería me mandas de paseo porque, qué”- se encogió de hombros sonriendo- “¿había un asunto evasivo que necesitaba atención urgente?”

 

Ella había cabreado a Sam. Podía decirlo por la forma en que se movió su mandíbula y entonces se lanzó hacia adelante- “Tomamos la cacería”- dijo modulando la voz en esa forma que sabía significaba estaba intentando no gritar- “Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo…”

A pesar de que se detuvo, sabía lo que iba a decir y terminó la frase por él- “Sin mí en el camino ¿cierto?”- su mirada lo confirmó- “Sabía que esto iba a pasar”- Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que, mientras ella honestamente lo sabía, él no.

 

-“Está bien”- dijo ella, acercándose más y envolviendo una mano alrededor de su antebrazo, aliviada al ver que no la apartó. Al menos, era algo- “Lo supe en el momento que abrí la puerta de la habitación en ese motel de Illinois y lo vi parado ahí. Para ser honesta, me sorprende que tomara tanto tiempo”

 

Él frunció el ceño- “¿De qué estás hablando?”

 

-“Vamos, Sam”- se burló- “No puedes hablar conmigo de la forma que lo hiciste el verano entero y luego pensar que no iba a darme cuenta. Soy un _demonio_ , no voy a juzgarte”

 

Entonces se apartó de ella de golpe, pero era demasiado tarde. Ambos sabían que tenía razón- “No me importa”- repitió enfatizando cada palabra, así tal vez las escucharía y se daría cuenta que eran verdad- “Si no quieres dormir conmigo, bien. Estás absorto con él, lo entiendo. No quiero interponerme en eso”

 

Ella le alcanzó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, y le dio la vuelta para que estuviera de frente a ella cuando dijo- “Pero Sam, el conteo para el fin de los días no se ha detenido solo porque decidiste acostarte con tu hermano. Lilith ya ha roto 33 sellos. Está a mitad de camino”

 

Se movió a trompicones, retrocediendo de su agarre, la reacción probablemente fue involuntaria- “Yo no estoy…”- ella enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza- “Ugh, lo que sea”- como si lo que ella pensara fuera irrelevante, no valía la pena ponerse nervioso.

 

Oh, que dulce, pensó. Negación.

 

-“Sólo no…”- su voz se apagó, sus mejillas intensamente enrojecidas y ella espero a que terminara- “Estás equivocada”

 

Se aclaró la garganta y ella le observó tomarse un momento para recuperar el control, el brillante color rojo, menguando poco a poco de sus mejillas- “De todos modos”- dijo, cuando se calmó- “¿Qué quieres que haga? No sé dónde están los sellos e incluso si lo hiciera, no sé tras de cual ira después ¿Cómo se supone voy a defenderlo?”

 

-“¡Ve a la fuente!”- lanzó sus manos al aire, exasperada- “¡No me importa cuán bueno sea el sexo, hay un punto donde eventualmente tendrás que salir por aire!”

 

Se la quitó de encima de nuevo, su voz más alta de lo que probablemente quería cuando exigió- “¡Deja de hablar como si Dean y yo estuviéramos durmiendo juntos!”

 

Sonrió mientras él disimuladamente lanzaba una mirada a su alrededor, como si Dean estuviera parado justo a la vuelta de la esquina, escuchando. En una voz más baja, claramente cabreado con ella dijo- “No lo estamos”

 

-“Bueno”- resopló- “¡Tal vez deberías!”- Él comenzó a alejarse por la acera, ajustando la correa de su mochila mientras aceleraba el paso, obligándola a correr para mantener el ritmo.

 

Aparentemente, no había fin para las rabietas emo con las que Sam Winchester se daba gusto.

 

-“Mira”- dijo y puso un periódico ante él, cuidadosamente lo abrió en una espantosa foto, que había pensado sería más efectiva. Él lo tomó pero apenas la miró. Idiota.

 

-“La gente está muriendo, Sam”- resopló

 

-“Está muriendo en todo el mundo, por todo tipo de razones”

 

-“Si”- dijo lenta y exageradamente, porque ahora él estaba _cabreándola_ \- “Pero ahora la mayoría está muriendo debido a que una antigua abominación bíblica está atacando sus hogares”- ella tenía su atención, pero aún parecía reacio, todavía arrastraba sus pies- “Lee el artículo. Hay más. Este Leviatán, cualquier cosa que sea, son malas noticias para todos”

 

Malas noticias especialmente para ella, si alguna vez se encontraba con uno, pero con Sam siendo tan condenadamente terco sobre sus poderes, no había mucho más en lo que pudiera pensar que lo presionara a volver a lo que había estado ignorando tan tenazmente.

 

Tal vez un enfrentamiento contra un Leviatán era lo que necesitaba para patearle y ponerlo en acción de regreso. Ruby estaba prácticamente sin opciones y más que dispuesta a tratar cualquier cosa. Tal vez Sam podía asesinar a esa cosa y eso sería malditamente impresionante.

 

Sin embargo, lo más probable es que terminara por darse la vuelta y salir huyendo, pero no antes de intentar todo lo que pudiera para someter a esa cosa y eso significaba usar sus poderes. Honestamente, ella merecía una medalla de oro por su genialidad.

 

Caminaron un poco más antes de que ella se sintiera obligada a romper el silencio- “Sam”- preguntó después de que cruzaron una calle lateral- “¿Eres feliz?”- ella vio que sus ojos se movieron brevemente hacia ella y se apartaron de Nuevo- “Respóndeme con sinceridad”

 

No respondió, pero no tenía que hacerlo.

 

Ella se detuvo y alzó la voz cuando él continuó- “¡Entonces _detén_ esto! ¡Podemos _hacer_ algo al respecto!”

 

Su voz se dirigió hacia ella, tranquila pero perfectamente clara- “Dame algo de tiempo, Ruby”

 

Más tiempo. Correcto- “Porque tiempo es algo que tenemos un montón”- murmuró

 

 

 

 

Últimamente, la cacería era una distracción. Algo familiar para centrarse y dejar que Dean olvidara, aunque sea por tiempo limitado, el nivel épico de mierda con la cual lidiar, que había resurgido.

 

Hablaba en serio, era mierda épica. Tan épica, que era aburrido repetirlo.

 

También servía para distraer a Sam de afligirse por el tipo de cosas en las que su hermanito tendía a preocuparse. Desde su pequeña charla a un lado de la carretera a las afueras de la Union, prácticamenteparecía que Sam estaba afligiéndose por cuanto tiempo había pasado Dean en el infierno.

 

En vez de solo lo que Dean había hecho ahí.

 

Por ‘afligirse’, Dean por supuesto quería decir ‘rumiar’, porque eso era por mucho la disposición innata de Sam. Igual que la cacería era extrañamente familiar y reconfortante, como deslizarse detrás del volante del Impala y escuchar su ronroneo al encender.

 

Y si, Dean estaba bastante seguro de que Sam estaba pendiente de él. No trataba de ser particularmente sutil. Si Dean despertaba sobresaltado y alcanzaba la botella de Jack, Sam fruncía el ceño y abría la boca para hablar, Dean le cortaba suavemente- “¿Qué tenemos?”- preguntaba y Sam mayormente lo dejaba así.

 

Como sistema, funcionaba.

 

El problema era cuando Sam se desviaba del guión que habían establecido.

 

Como ahora, Dean pensó mientras estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación de motel, mirando fijamente al desastre de libros esparcidos a través de la mesa y ambas camas matrimoniales que ocupaban la mayoría del espacio en la estrecha habitación.

 

Sam, por supuesto, estaba sentado en medio del desastre. La espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de su cama, sus rodillas recogidas, como apoyo de la computadora portátil que Sam estaba mirando fijamente. No era en si la posición la que se salía de su normalidad. Era lo que Dean podía ver en varias páginas de los libros que estaban abiertos.

 

Dean sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel.

 

Con voz desinteresada, Dean preguntó- “¿Pensé que estábamos cazando un _aerico_?”

 

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Sam, entrecerrando los ojos cuando levanto la mirada de la pantalla de su laptop- “Oh, sí. No, estoy seguro de que averigüe como matarlo”- cogió un libro que había sido desterrado a la mesita de noche, enterrado bajo hojas de papel y otros libros, levantándolo.

 

Dean asumió que eral el que contenía la información pertinente- “Esta bien”- dijo, un poco inquieto por cuan distraído parecía su hermano- “¿Entonces, para qué es el resto de esto?”

 

Vio que su hermano tragó saliva y le miró con ese familiar brillo de determinación en los ojos. Dean conocía demasiado bien esa mirada- “Es para otra cacería”- dijo Sam

 

Sip, esa mirada nunca presagiaba nada bueno para Dean- “No hemos terminado esta”- señaló.

 

-“Sólo escúchame”- insistió Sam- “Quiero decir, he encontrado la forma de matar al _aerico_ y tú probablemente ya sabes quién es…”

 

Dean tomó esa introducción- “Ese escalofriante portero de la escuela. ¿El que estaba estornudando cada tres minutos y aclarándose la garganta?”- Sam hizo una mueca y Dean pensó que probablemente estaba recordando el ruido exacto que hacía el hombre cada vez que había hecho eso. No había sido nada agradable.

 

-“Imagino que tendremos esta cacería arreglada para el final del día”- continuó Sam- “Esto podría ser nuestra próxima cacería. Empacamos y partimos como lo planeamos. Y nuestro siguiente trabajo ya estará haciendo fila para nosotros”

 

Todo eso sonaba muy razonable y ya estaba dándole a Dean dolor de cabeza. La cacería se supone debía ser una distracción. Se suponía que lo hacían cuando no estaban siendo forzados a salvar al mundo. Sam no solo estaba fuera del guion, estaba usando una bola de demolición sobre el cuidadosamente mantenido equilibrio, que habían encontrado.

 

-“¿Qué?”- dijo Dean, mas áspero de lo que planeó- “¿Vamos a abordar una Orca e ir en busca de un masivo depredador marino?”

 

Sam rodó los ojos- “Si tenemos que hacerlo, si”

 

Dean lanzó el libro que  se extravió hasta su cama a Sam y se estiró. Rehusándose a pensar en esto como irritante- “¿Tiene algo que ver con Ruby?”

 

Sam dijo- “No”- en esa irritante e indignada manera que Dean sabía que en realidad significaba ‘si’.

 

Inquieto, Dean se sentó de nuevo y apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, mientras miraba a su hermano- “¿Fuiste de ‘masacre local mientras salimos a un crucero de placer’ a ‘Leviatán’ sin un poco de instrucciones por parte de tu amante demonio?”

 

-“Esto es real”- dijo Sam, agarrando un puñado de documentos que estaban a su lado y levantándolos como prueba- “He estado verificándolo. Está sucediendo en todas partes”

 

-“De acuerdo”- resopló Dean- “Y una antigua bestia bíblica está detrás de ello”

 

Sam se encogió de hombros, los ojos muy abiertos, parecía no entender porque Dean estaba tan cabreado- “¡Podría estarlo!”

 

-“¿Entonces qué?”

 

Sam movió los hombros y dijo- “Entonces debemos matarlo”

 

No debería haberle sorprendido, pero lo hizo. Sintió como si hubiera sido empapado con un cubo de agua helada. Dean tragó saliva y asintió, tratando de parecer que no estaba a un segundo de arrojar el contenido de si estomago justo ahí en el piso de su habitación de motel.

 

-“¿Y si eso no está matando gente?”- se obligó a preguntar.

 

-“Entonces”- dijo Sam- “Tal vez podría ayudarnos”

 

Todo el aire en el cuerpo de Dean salió de golpe en una carcajada. Cerró la boca apretándola, pero el sonido ya había escapado y Sam frunció el ceño- “¿Qué?”- preguntó su hermano.

 

Dean no podía explicar el alivio que fluyó a través de él. Se encogió de hombros- “¿Quieres entrenarlo para saltar a través de aros o algo así?”

 

Sam movió su portátil sobre el colchón así podía sentarse, dejando caer sus pies al suelo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante- “Dean, cuando Ruby habló sobre esta cosa, ella estaba asustada”- Dean soltó un bufido, porque por supuesto que debía estarlo. Lo merecía. Pero Sam le ignoró- “Todo lo que he leído sugiere que estas cosas son aterradoras. Quiero decir destruyen _todo_. Algunas interpretaciones dicen que la pareja tuvo que ser separada y uno de ellos asesinado para prevenir que se reprodujeran, porque de otra manera habrían consumido al mundo entero”

 

Dean ya sabía todo sobre eso. Parpadeó- “¿Y?”

 

-“ _Y_ ”- bufó Sam, como si debería ser obvio- “Si uno o dos de esas cosas están ahí afuera y están lastimando a las personas, son un infierno más peligroso que un _aerico_ propagando enfermedades en un Instituto local. Y si ellos _no_ están asesinando a gente inocente, entonces tal vez podamos usarlos para destruir a Lilith”

 

Dean se levantó, cogiendo uno de los libros abiertos en la cama de Sam y lo levantó para que Sam viera. Había un grabado en blanco y negro de una colosal y enroscada serpiente, parecida a un dragón, surgiendo de las profundidades del océano revuelto, con la boca desmesuradamente abierta, mostrando los dientes grandes y puntiagudos- “¿Crees que eso hablara contigo?”

 

Sam estrechó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con genuina confusión mientras preguntaba- “¿Por qué estás tan en contra de esto?”

 

Dean lanzó el libro a un lado-“¡Porque es una pérdida de tiempo!”

 

-“Bueno”- dijo Sam, levantándose y pasando junto a Dean mientras comenzaba a ordenar sus investigaciones- “De cualquier manera, iré a California para verificarlo”

 

Eso lo resolvía todo, porque no había forma que Dean dejara a su hermano ir solo.

 

 

 

 

Estaba lloviendo cuando se detuvieron en un motel al otro lado de la frontera de California. Sam había estado rechinando los dientes desde que le propuso el viaje, más que de la forma en que Dean continuamente arrastraba los pies, rehusándose siempre a reconocer lo que tenía que hacerse.

 

Empacaron sus cosas, dejaron libre la habitación y se dirigieron al Instituto para destruir al _aerico_. Fue mucho más desastroso de lo que Sam había esperado y tuvo la ventaja añadida de tener que separarse para acorralar a la cosa.

 

Cuando volvieron al auto y emprendieron el camino, Sam sabía que iba a ser uno de esos viajes.

 

Era imposible permanecer en un espacio tan estrecho con alguien por tales cantidades de tiempo y no desear estrangularlo, sin ninguna otra razón más que querer un poco de espacio para respirar. Desde que su padre nunca les había dado mucho margen cuando se trataba de mala conducta y no fue un gran creyente de las paradas técnicas, Sam había cultivado la habilidad de ignorar deliberadamente la existencia de su hermano.

 

No era tan sencillo como parecía.

 

Dean salió a la Interestatal y puso un casete, Sam se hundió en su asiento diciendo- “No, hombre, cualquier cosa excepto Motley Crue”- cuando ‘Shout at the Devil’ comenzó a sonar. Dean usualmente iba y venía entre sus casetes, pero la misma cinta había estado en el reproductor desde que dejaron Union y Sam apenas toleraba a Motley Crue en el mejor de los días.

 

Como respuesta, Dean subió el volumen.

 

Sam se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana del lado del pasajero y se concentró en olvidar que tenía un hermano mayor.

 

-“Iré a conseguir una habitación”- dijo Dean, sin siquiera voltear para darle una mirada a Sam cuando salió del auto.

 

-“Claro”- dijo y mantuvo su mirada fija en el mapa que estaba leyendo.

 

La puerta del lado del conductor del Impala crujió y el coche se movió cuando Dean la cerró de un portazo. Sam reajustó la luz de la linterna en su mano y levantó la vista, observando la inconfundible forma de su hermano, la cabeza inclinada bajo el embate de la lluvia, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, las piernas arqueadas moviéndose con paso tranquilo, mientras caminaba por la parte principal del motel.

 

El estacionamiento estaba vacío y aunque la señal del motel: La Rosa Roja, estaba completamente iluminado, todo lo demás en el lugar estaba ensombrecido. Sam pensó que tal vez era por la hora y porque la ubicación no ayudaba.

 

Ni siquiera estaban en un pueblo, en realidad, sólo salieron más o menos directo de la carretera. Dean se había estacionado bajo una parpadeante farola, la cual era la única luz en todo el lugar lejos de la vista. Sam sintió un cosquilleo en los vellos de la nuca.

 

Echando un vistazo a la recepción, Sam no pudo distinguir la silueta de Dean a través de la ventana. Estaba cabreado con Dean, seguro, pero no había manera de que permitiera que algo lastimara a su hermano y se habían estado topando con tantos demonios últimamente que Sam no iba a ignorar sus instintos.

 

Apagando la linterna y metiéndola en su bolsillo, Sam agarró un cuchillo y una pistola que estaban en el asiento de atrás y salió a la lluvia.

 

Estaba frío y oscuro, la llovía caía con suficiente fuerza para dificultar la visión, pero Sam corrió a través de los charcos y empujó abriendo la puerta de la oficina central, una mirada reveló lo que había imaginado desde el auto: Dean no estaba a la vista.

 

Se mantuvo inmóvil, escuchando y un momento después se oyó el ruido de un puño conectando con la carne y un gruñido. Sam miró a las puertas oscilatorias detrás el escritorio, tratando de echar un vistazo a través de la oscuridad, pero no podía ver nada.

 

Arrastrándose hacía adelante, con el arma en ristre, Sam empujó una de las puertas entrando a la habitación contigua.

 

Había tres de ellos y uno más tirado en el suelo, del cual ya se habían encargado. No eran particularmente altos o musculosos pero cuando se giraron hacia Sam sus ojos cambiaron a negros y pudo sentir su poder chispeando contra sus sentidos.

 

-“¡Dean!”- gritó Sam

 

El labio de Dean estaba partido y tenía un corte en la frente, justo encima de su ceja izquierda. Aunque, seguía en pie y eso era lo que contaba- “Sammy”- dijo sin aliento- “Corre”

 

Pero Sam no iba a correr. No había tiempo de hacer una trampa para demonios y ciertamente no iban a quedarse quietos el tiempo suficiente para un exorcismo. Cuando se apartaron, dos girándose hacía Dean mientras el otro acechaba a Sam, pensó en el cuchillo de Ruby, el cual Dean llevaba desde que ella se los había devuelto.

 

El cuchillo estaba en el suelo al lado opuesto de la habitación. Había caído de la mano de Dean en algún momento de la pelea. Sam comenzó a moverse hacia él, solo para que le sacaran el aliento cuando su atacante lo estrelló contra la pared, el borde del marco de una fotografía clavándose en la parte blanda justo a la izquierda de su columna mientras sentía el vidrio romperse a través de la tela de su camisa empapada.

 

El demonio le dominaba golpe tras golpe, pero Sam no había sido criado un Winchester por nada y escapo del agarre del demonio, tambaleándose para alejarse de la pared y ganando un momento para correr hacia el cuchillo.

 

Dean apenas aguantaba contra los dos demonios y cuando su atacante lanzó un puñetazo hacia él, Sam vio el brazo de Dean moverse, un segundo demasiado lento para evitar que el demonio consiga agarrarle del cuello. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sam vio horrorizado, como el demonio apretaba la garganta de su hermano tan fuerte que la pálida piel de Dean comenzó a oscurecerse.

 

No había tiempo para dar rodeos. Estaban sobrepasados en número y ninguno de sus métodos habituales para destruir demonios iba a funcionar. Sam tenía el arma metida en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, pero matar a los hospederos solo significaba que comprarían un poco de tiempo con la vida de tres personas inocentes, lo cual era, sin duda, la razón por la que Dean no había sacado el arma que Sam sabía llevaba con él. El cuchillo estaba fuera de su alcance y había una pequeña oportunidad de que Sam pudiera cubrir la distancia cuando su propio atacante estaba enteramente centrado en mantenerlo lejos de él.

 

Con el sonido del debilitamiento de la lucha de su hermano de alguna manera sonando más alto en sus oídos que el sonido de sus propios gruñidos y el latido de su corazón, Sam sacó su cuchillo. Fue un corte rápido, profundo, pero sin ponerle en riesgo y la perspectiva de salvación tan a la mano le empujó hacia adelante.

 

En un instante Sam invirtió las posiciones, el demonio atrapado bajo él, peleando débilmente cuando Sam se inclinó y presionó la boca en el trozo sangrante de piel, que había abierto.

 

La sangre tenía un sabor oscuro y amargo, impresionantemente familiar y desesperadamente embriagador. Sam succionó más fuerte y chocó con fuerza contra la espalda del demonio cuando intentó levantarse. Succionó hasta que estaba vibrando, su cuerpo tan lleno de poder que estaba temblando con él, entonces se echó hacia atrás, levantó la mano y lo _expulsó_

 

El demonio se esparció como agua de una fuente, pero Sam apenas gastó un segundo para mirarle. En el momento en que estuvo seguro de que estaba camino de vuelta al infierno, se giró a los dos demonios flanqueando a su hermano y alzó la mano hacia ellos también.

 

En cuestión de segundos, los hombres cayeron a un lado y Sam se quedó todavía atrapado en una extraña y áspera respiración, mientras intentaba convencerse de que la batalla había terminado.

 

Al otro lado de la habitación, Dean le miraba fijamente, los ojos enrojecidos de estar siendo estrangulado, el desconsuelo claramente escrito en su rostro.

 

 

 

 

-“¿Qué más querías que hiciera, Dean?”- exigió Sam, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él y abriendo los brazos. Habían pasado al siguiente motel para estar seguros y Sam pensó que si el camino a la Rosa Roja había sido tenso, no era nada comparado al estridente silencio cuando se alejaron conduciendo.

 

\- “No quiero hablar de eso”

 

-“Mierdas”- Sam le fulminó con la mirada- “Dean, has estado _esperando_ para decir algo durante _meses_. ¡Así que adelante! ¡Dilo ya!”

 

-“¿Si?”- preguntó Dean, enarcando las cejas, mientras caminaba con indignación.

 

-“¡Si!”- dijo Sam, anclándose al suelo cuando su hermano entró en su espacio personal.

 

-“Bien”- dijo Dean- “¡Estás trabajando con Ruby, recibiendo ordenes de demonios, sin mencionar follándote a uno! ¡Estas utilizando tu… extraño poder demoniaco, que alimentas bebiendo _sangre de demonio_!”- resopló- “¿Sabes porque lo estás haciendo, Sam? ¿Tan siquiera sabes lo _qué_ estás haciendo?”

 

-“¡Estoy haciendo lo que necesita hacerse!”

 

Las cejas de Dean volaron hacia arriba con incredulidad- “¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?”- levantó una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si estuviera cansado de luchar, como su ni pudiera creer lo que había visto- “Sam, si no te conociera, querría cazarte”- dijo bajando la cabeza.

 

-“¡Cállate!”- gritó Sam, lanzándose hacia adelante y golpeando a su hermano contra la pared y sosteniéndolo ahí- “¡No me digas eso, no tú…!”- sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo.

 

-“Hice _todo_ lo que pude para sobrevivir a perderte y aun así no fue suficiente”- se pasó las manos por el cabello y pensó que incluso si Dean nunca lo entendía, Sam necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, como abriendo una herida infectada.

 

-“¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste cuando estuve muerto, Dean? ¿Cuánto esperaste antes de salir corriendo a una encrucijada, huh?”- Sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros porque no había nada que hacer, ni manera de hacer que su hermano entendiera.- “¿Por qué sería diferente para mí? ¿Qué, de alguna manera estoy mejor equipado para lidiar con ello?”

 

Dean se encogió de hombros- “Lo has hecho antes”

 

-“¿Qué, ahora vas a echarme en cara _Stanford_?”- Se burló Sam con incredulidad- “Eso no es ni de cerca lo mismo. Solo estaba yendo a la escuela”

 

-“¡Te _fuiste_!”- gritó Dean

 

-“¡ _Tuve_ que hacerlo!”- dijo Sam- “¡Estaba demasiado envuelto en _ti_ , Dean! No podía decir donde terminabas y empezaba yo. Y no quería…”- exhaló y respiró profundamente- “¿Crees que es normal la forma en la que estamos juntos? ¿Lo que tenemos? ¿Crees que los hermanos normales están corriendo por intentar morir el uno por el otro?”

 

Dean maldijo por lo bajo, demasiado callado para que Sam lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que captara la esencia- “¿Qué pasa contigo y la normalidad?”- preguntó Dean con un toque de amargura- “Es como una búsqueda épica por encontrar alguna elusiva cosa y mientras más cerca crees que estas, en realidad te encuentras más lejos”

 

-“¡ _Exactamente_!”- espetó Sam- “Nunca fue por lo “normal”, no me fui por eso, me fui porque…”

 

Dean entrecerró los ojos- “¿Por qué Sam?”

 

-“¡Porque eso es lo que _debería_ haber querido! Una oportunidad de pensar por mí mismo, sin papá criticándome; para averiguar quién era fuera de la cacería y de nuestra caótica familia”- dijo Sam- “Odié la forma en que papá nos educó. Arrastrándonos de ciudad en ciudad, dándonos ordenes; prácticamente olvidando que no éramos algo más que soldados ¿Qué diablos había ahí para quedarse?”  
  


Los puños de Dean se cerraron al frente de su camisa y Sam tuvo un momento para procesar que estaba siendo jalado. Antes de que pudiera prepararse para el puñetazo esperado, sintió la boca de su hermano contra la suya.

 

Un beso.

 

Dean estaba besándole.

 

No parecía real hasta que sintió a Dean alejarse y luego Sam estaba envolviendo sus manos alrededor de los brazos de su hermano, mientras abría su boca para el beso, aliviado y aturdido cuando Dean dejó de retroceder y se mantuvo en sus manos.

 

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- preguntó Sam cuando se vieron envueltos en la necesidad de respirar. Su cabeza apoyada contra la de Dean, incapaz de dejar ir a su hermano, a pesar de saber que debería.

 

-“Quieres normalidad, no quieres normalidad”- dijo Dean- “Me quieres, no me quieres. Vamos, Sammy. Aclara tu mente”

 

-“¡Nunca dije que te quería!”- espetó Sam y maldijo su instintiva respuesta defensiva.

 

Sin embargo, cuando miró a su hermano, aun tratando de dar forma a sus tartamudeantes pensamientos en algún tipo de orden, Dean le estaba sonriendo- “Soy tu hermano mayor, Sammy”

 

Eso le hizo encogerse porque lo último que deseaba recordar en ese momento, con su polla presionándose contra la tela de sus vaqueros y sus manos aún aferradas a los brazos de Dean, era lo mucho que estaban emparentados.

 

-“Jesús”- murmuró Dean- “Respira”

 

Deliberadamente Sam dio una profunda respiración y la liberó al contar tres. Se dio cuenta, cuando no había aire en sus pulmones y comenzó con otro largo suspiro, que las manos de Dean se habían movido hasta apoyarse en los hombros de Sam y tuvo un bizarro momento en el que imaginó lo que alguien podría pensar si les pudieran ver ahora, incómodamente de pie y aferrados en mitad de una cutre habitación de motel con tenues bombillas parpadeantes y brillantes cubrecamas morados.

 

-“No creo”- se encontró diciendo pero entonces se detuvo, porque de alguna manera. Si o no lo haya creído posible, Dean estaba ahí y finalmente, Sam conocía su sabor. Quería probarlo de nuevo, antes de que Dean pudiera volver a pensarlo y alejar a Sam.

 

Sam lo deseaba y mientras Dean lo estuviese ofreciendo, entonces lo tomaría.

 

En algún lugar, en el fondo de su mente, la parte no ocupada con la sensación de los brazos de Dean bajo la fina y áspera tela de las mangas de su camisa, su sabor, dulce y rico como cálida miel y leche, sus silenciosos y profundos gemidos vibrando contra el pecho de Sam, se dio cuenta que, de hecho, estaban en medio de una discusión. Aunque por qué importaba  
cualquier otra cosa además del devorador beso interminable era casi imposible de entender.

 

Excepto que si importaba, porque repentinamente parecía incluso más importante para Dean entender- “Cada parte de esto”- dijo Sam apartándose una vez más, su respiración acelerada y los ojos centrados solamente en los labios de Dean- “Esto es lo que tengo que hacer. Y _puedo_ hacerlo. Dean, déjame. Déjame hacerlo”

 

Dean tiro de la hebilla del cinturón de Sam, liberándolo, un momento después, tenía sus vaqueros abiertos y colgando de sus caderas, su voz baja y ronca le dijo- “Cállate, Sam”

 

Así que Sam ‘se calló’ y en su lugar utilizó la mano que había emigrado a la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano, para empujar a Dean hacia adelante y besarle de nuevo, su lengua invadiendo la boca de Dean con tanta fuerza que le hizo volver a pensar quien estaba diciéndole a quien que se calle.

 

De alguna manera esto le hacía entender, de una forma que simplemente no había conseguido antes, que Dean estaba vivo y con él. Que no importaba cuan diferentes habían sido las cosas, Dean en realidad había sobrevivido al Infierno, que estaba de pie en frente de él.

 

La idea lo impulso hacia adelante, tirando de la camisa de manga larga que su hermano llevaba sobre su cabeza, sus manos corriendo sobre la espalda de Dean y acercándole más, perfilando la piel pecosa y sintiendo el calor de la vida de Dean bajo sus yemas. Cada centímetro del familiar cuerpo de Dean, años de habitaciones compartidas y miradas de soslayo, años de rasguños, cortes y puntos que Dean no podía alcanzar y Sam atendía centrado y con la mente sudorosa porque cada herida, sin importar lo leve que sea, siempre parecía terrible cuando la veía en la piel de su hermano.

 

Nunca, en todo ese tiempo se había  permitido tocar donde quisiera, cómo quisiera. Dean nunca se había quedado inmóvil mientras los ojos y manos de Sam delineaban cada parte de él.

 

Ahí en el hombro de su hermano estaba la piel brillante y ondulada de la quemadura, la única marca que Dean había traído del Infierno. Las cicatrices dejadas como marcas para recordar, la mayoría de las cuales había compartido con Sam, fueron borradas y en su lugar una sola verdad ‘ _Debería haber sido yo_ ’, susurró Sam extendiendo los dedos para cubrir la quemadura que Castiel dejó en la piel de hermano.

 

Dean pasó una mano por detrás del cuello de Sam y junto sus bocas, el beso un poco menos frenético, pero no menos profundo- “No importa”

 

A Sam le importaba, pero no lo dijo, no podía. Vació su remordimiento e ira, su desesperada necesidad y sus disculpas en la boca de Dean, esperando que entendiera- “Necesito…”- dijo Sam- “Dean…”- No sabía lo que quería decir.

 

Sin embargo, Dean lo sabía. Le sacó la camiseta a Sam para que estuvieran de pie, pecho contra pecho, la piel desnuda y tocándose; se sentía como una revelación. Todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos alrededor de ellos y la mitad del tiempo Sam no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero nada de eso importaba porque tenía a Dean para sostenerse.

 

Algo sólido en que confiar, algo familiar que haría lo que fuera por proteger.

 

-“Vamos”- susurró Dean, su manos empujando los bóxer de Sam y rodeando la longitud de su polla, fuerte y apretado. La cabeza de Sam golpeó la pared que estaba usando para apoyarse e intentó respirar de nuevo, mientras se olvidaba de todo lo demás en el mundo.

 

Todo lo que no fuera Dean, sus ojos escurecidos con deseo, los labios húmedos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

 

Abrió los ojos cuando Dean dejó un beso en el borde de su mandíbula, tratando de recordar cuando los cerró, la boca de Dean comenzó a succionar, una gentil presión bajando lentamente por su cuello, el rastro agudo de los dientes allí y entonces se habían ido, tan fugazmente que era enloquecedor.

 

Entonces, Sam notó que la otra mano de Dean estaba alrededor de su propia polla, el incómodo ritmo arriba-abajo-pausa repercutiendo en su otra mano. Sam la apartó bruscamente, reemplazando la mano de Dean con la suya alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de su hermano y apretando una vez, fuerte, deleitándose en la forma que la boca de Dean se abrió más, su respiración soplando aire húmedo en el pecho de Sam.

 

Le acarició hacía abajo y arriba, apretando un poco su agarre alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Dean y fue recompensado con un gemido ahogado y la propia mano de Dean reflejando sus acciones.

 

-“Muévete”- dijo Dean- “Sammy, muévete”- Así que Sam lo hizo.

 

Se aferraron el uno al otro, tan cerca que nada los podría haber separado contra su voluntad. La mano de Dean formando un puño en el cabello de Sam, mientras la otra trabajaba su polla, la lengua de Sam invadiendo la boca de su hermano, follándosela con tanta seguridad como Dean follaba el puño de Sam.

 

Sam aceleró el ritmo, trabajando a Dean con más empeño, aunque solo sea para probarle a su hermano que todavía seguían vivos y aquí. Que estaban juntos a pesar de las probabilidades, que de alguna manera no habían perdido todo, todavía, aunque solo dios sabía si era algo de una sola noche.

 

-“Te quiero”- gimió Sam contra la piel sudorosa de su hermano- “Dios, Dean, te quiero”- y con cierto sentido de horror se dio cuenta que había lágrimas en sus mejillas. Escondió la cabeza a un lado de la de Dean, aspirando la esencia de su piel; esperaba que Dean no hubiese visto las lágrimas mientras decía ‘ _Por favor_ ’, ‘ _lo siento’_ y ‘ _Te quiero_ ’, esperando que fuera suficiente.

 

 

 

 

La débil pesadez en su cuerpo era una sensación más que familiar para Dean, era el tipo de relajación que solamente sentía después de una noche realmente buena.

 

Una _muy_ buena noche.

 

La calidez y el peso que cubría su pecho eran un poco menos familiares, pero total y completamente cómodo y no le preocupaba demasiado.

 

Había el aroma a sudor, sexo y Sam, mezclados con la esencia de las sabanas de algodón sobre-blanqueadas, el olor demasiado químico para ser confundido con algo fresco y Dean registró los aromas individualmente, a cada uno de los cuales estaba acostumbrado en diferente grado, asociándolos como indicadores esenciales de que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

 

Luego proceso los aromas conjugando uno con el otro y sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

 

Sam estaba en su cama.

 

Sam estaba desnudo y acostado, apoyado a lo largo de la espalda de Dean, su sudor y, dulce Jesús, su _semen_ seco estaba pegado entre ellos y se sentía cómodo, feliz y tan _equivocado_ que Dean no sabía que hacer consigo mismo.

 

Era su culpa, decidió. Sin dudarlo. Sam había estado mortificado de siquiera acercarse a alguna sugerencia de la extraña _cosa_ sin nombre que había entre ellos. Sam era más joven, estaba confundido y era responsabilidad de Dean tomar la decisión correcta, ser fuerte.

 

Él era el hermano mayor y había tomado total ventaja.

 

-“¿Dean?”- murmuró Sam, un adormilado susurro tan mal articulado que Dean supo que su hermano aún estaba más dormido que despierto- “¿Otra pesadilla?”

 

‘Si’, pensó Dean, pero permaneció en silencio y se mantuvo inmóvil, incluso cuando Sam reacomodó sus brazos y santa madre, la cabeza de Dean estaba apoyada en el bíceps de su hermanito. Oh, él iba a ir al infierno. Otra vez.

 

Con cuidado, comenzó a liberarse de los tentáculos de su hermano, deteniéndose cuando Sam se movió. Había ganado cerca de dos centímetros de territorio neutral antes de que Sam hablara de nuevo, sus palabras perfectamente claras y el tono extrañamente desprovisto de emoción- “Dean”

 

Dean se congeló, deseando que no estuviera acostado completamente desnudo en la cama, que no hubiera semen seco picándole sobre su vientre, que no pudiera sentir la acusadora mirada de su hermano quemándole la espalda. Rogó por intervención divina y luego pensó que dado lo que acababa de hacer, tal vez no debería llamar ningún tipo de atención hacía él mismo. Sólo en caso de que haya un Dios y no se hubiese dado cuenta de la última de las horribles indiscreciones de Dean.

 

Una versión metálica de ‘Holding Back the Storm’ retumbó en el tenso silencio y Dean se preguntó si quizás lo había alucinado en su desesperación.

 

La misma sección de la canción se reprodujo de nuevo y Dean se liberó totalmente de los brazos de Sam mientras se sentaba y alcanzaba su celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche- “¿Cas?”- preguntó apenas le abrió, esperando que tal vez no haya sonado tan patéticamente aliviado como pensó.

 

-“Dean”- la voz del ángel resonó al otro lado de la línea- “¿Dónde estás?”

 

Dean balbuceó su localización sin pensarlo dos veces y terminó gritando- “¡Espera, espera!”- al teléfono con la esperanza de que el ángel no hubiese colgado- “¿Estás ahí?”

 

-“Si”- dijo Castiel, parecía sospechar que Dean podría haber perdido la razón. Dean pensó que era muy probable que el ángel tuviera razón.

 

-“Dame diez minutos antes de hacer tu sobrevuelo, ¿de acuerdo?”- esperó la confirmación antes de lanzar el teléfono de nuevo a la mesita, apurándose a salir de la cama y agarrando la ropa aleatoriamente esparcida por la habitación, metiéndolas en su mochila sin importarle si eran de él o de Sam.

 

-“¿Hablaremos de esto?”- preguntó Sam, sentándose en la cama pero sin parecer excesivamente apurado por vestirse.

 

-“Cas está en camino”- dijo Dean y cogió un puñado de ropa en una mano y su kit de ducha en la otra, entrando como un rayo al baño, esperando que al menos hubiese conseguido agarrar un par de pantalones y una camiseta limpia en su apuro.

 

Dean se obligó a no quedarse en el baño y Sam no intentó hablar con él cuando salió, completamente vestido, aunque todavía húmedo. Sam fue a ducharse mientras Dean metía el kit en su mochila y después de un momento de duda, revolvió las sabanas de la otra cama y abrió una ventana.

 

Cuando se dio la vuelta Castiel estaba de pie en el espacio entre las camas. Dirigió sus serios ojos azules a Dean y le miró intensamente por un momento, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, antes de decir- “Hola, Dean”- en una manera que le hizo sentir como si estuviera desnudo en su primer día de escuela, en la clase equivocada y con solo chicas en el interior.

 

‘Joder’- pensó- ‘Lo sabe’

 

Un momento después, la puerta del baño se abrió y Sam dudó al ver al otro ocupante de la habitación- “Hey”- saludó Dean, tal vez demasiado entusiasta- “Sam, Cas está aquí”

 

Sam le miró como si le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza que se negaba a hablar en otro idioma que no fuera Español- “Puedo verlo”- Dean observó que los ojos de su hermano se desviaron a la otra cama, notando su nuevo estado revuelto.

 

-“¿Quieres un trago?”- ofreció Dean, rebuscando en su mochila y sacando la botella medio llena de whiskey, que procedió a destapar. Ladeándola en dirección de la pared opuesta, en algún punto intermedio entre su hermano y Cas.

 

Castiel le observó, sus cejas inclinadas ligeramente hacia abajo, en esa expresión que Dean se había dado cuenta, significaba que no entendía la broma- “No, gracias”

 

Dean se encogió de hombros y bebió un buen trago, sintiéndose inmediatamente más sereno y gastó un breve momento en preguntarse, si tal vez estaba desarrollando una poco saludable dependencia al alcohol y luego pensó que si lo hacía, era de hecho una relación para toda la vida y era inútil preocuparse por ello ahora- “Entonces ¿qué sucede?”- preguntó.

 

-“Necesitamos tu ayuda”

 

Dean se enderezó, el uso de ‘nosotros’ por Castiel poniéndolo inmediatamente de los nervios. Si lo sabía o no, el ángel tenía una manera de hablar sobre ciertas cosas que no ayudaban enteramente a aclarar sus dudas- “¿Qué ocurrió?” y luego cuando el ángel parecía demasiado reticente a continuar- “¿Cas?”

 

Castiel se movió, su abrigo haciendo un sonido susurrante con su movimiento- “Una de los ángeles en mi regimiento fue asesinada anoche”

 

Sam se acercó, de pronto, totalmente enfocado- “¿Fue un ataque contra otro sello?”

 

-“No”- dijo Castiel, de pie, incómodo y un poco perdido en mitad de la habitación- “Siete ángeles de mi regimiento han sido asesinados y no sabemos cómo consiguen hacerlo los demonios”

 

Dean frunció el ceño- “¿Para qué me necesitas?”

 

La mirada de Castiel se movió nerviosamente hacia Sam antes de volver a encontrar los ojos de Dean, la duda y sincero arrepentimiento leyéndose en su expresión- “Tenemos a Alastair”

 

Dean se puso de pie, sintiéndose obligado a moverse aunque sólo fuera para recordarse que podía hacerlo, que no habían cadenas, ni tormento al cual estuviese atado- “¿… qué?”- preguntó, superando la opresión en su garganta.

 

-“Necesito tu ayuda, Dean”

 

-“No”- dijo Sam, lanzando miradas entre Dean y Castiel- “Espera”

 

Dean estaba jodido, decidiera lo que decidiera. Quedarse con Sam o irse con Castiel, de cualquier manera, tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias. Asintió una vez y Castiel dio un paso adelante. Dean cerró los ojos y escuchó el susurro de las alas de Castiel.

 

 

 

 

Castiel pudo ver el momento en que Dean comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión. Fue más o menos en el preciso momento que llegaron al almacén y los ojos del cazador se toparon con Uriel, quien había estado haciendo guardia.

 

El saludo de Dean fue rígido e incómodo, su gesto tan claro de leer en su actitud como en su rostro. Castiel estaba comenzando a familiarizarse con el sarcasmo y lo reconoció en el tono de Dean cuando dijo- “Que agradable sorpresa”

 

-“Winchester”- respondió con desdén, sonando igual de disgustado- “Confió en que estas aquí para prestarnos tu… experiencia…”

 

Castiel captó la mirada con el ceño fruncido de Dean, pero no dijo nada- “Dije que ayudaría”- dijo Dean-“Pero no entiendo que necesitan que haga”

 

-“Llegamos a un callejón sin salida”- explicó Uriel.

 

Castiel dio un paso adelante, cortando silenciosamente a Uriel antes de que pudiera continuar explicando- “Alastair se rehúsa a hablar con nosotros”- dijo. Castiel, había llegado a aceptar que Dean y Uriel nunca se reconciliarían, seguirían siendo unos cabezotas. Le dolía, hasta cierto punto, pero después que Dean le había explicado rudamente que ni siquiera podía imaginar una situación que le hiciera ser agradable con Uriel, Castiel dejó de intentar lograr la paz donde no la querían.

 

-“¿No está cooperando con ustedes?”- sonrió Dean- “Me sorprende”

 

-“Dean”- dijo Castiel- “Necesitamos saber cómo los demonios están matando ángeles”

 

Dean parpadeó- “¿Y me quieres para qué? ¿Abrir la puerta, asomar la cabeza y decirte cada oscuro y sucio secreto que tiene?”

 

Castiel frunció el ceño porque, bueno, eso era precisamente lo que ellos querían, pero para ser sinceros- “Si”- Dean se echó a reír, aunque lo que encontraba divertido no era del todo claro.

 

-“Si es posible”- continuó Castiel- “Creo que sería más seguro si no tuvieras que abrir la puerta”

 

-“Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo”- dijo Dean- “Mientras menos sepa ese bastardo mejor”

 

-“¿Crees poder revisar cuidadosamente la mente de un demonio sin ocupar la misma habitación?”- dijo Uriel, la incredulidad clara en su voz.

 

Dean se encogió de hombros- “No puedo decir que lo haya intentado antes. Te lo haré saber”- El mismo Castiel no estaba del todo seguro de la extensión de las capacidades de Dean, pero hasta ahora el cazador no les había decepcionado.

 

-“Tú y los de tu tipo”- se burló Uriel”- “Tan arrogantes”

 

Dean sonrió- “No es arrogancia si eres realmente así de bueno”

 

Castiel miró a Uriel, su expresión detuvo a su hermano antes de que pudiera continuar la ruin contienda- “Iré en busca de revelaciones”- dijo Uriel retrocediendo- “Podríamos tener nuevas órdenes”

 

-“Suena genial”- dijo Dean con desdén- “Diviértete”

 

Cuando Uriel desapareció, Dean se volteó hacia Castiel- “Dijiste que los demonios estaban asesinando ángeles”

 

-“Si”- dijo Castiel con cautela- “Dean ¿Qué sucede?”

 

-“No son los demonios, Cas”- Dean miró fijamente a la puerta de metal y de nuevo a él- “Los demonios no tienen nada que ver con esto”

 

Castiel frunció el ceño- “¿Qué estás diciendo?”

 

-“Si los demonios tuvieran algo que ver con los asesinatos, entonces Alastair lo sabría, pero no lo sabe”

 

Eso le sorprendió. Dean estaba teniendo una conversación hace un momento, ni siquiera dio una mirada a la pared que separaba la habitación en la que estaban parados de la habitación donde Alastair estaba preso. Dean no había parpadeado, tartamudeado o titubeado y aún así- “¿Leíste su mente?”

 

-“Tú me lo pediste”- señaló Dean- “No es tan difícil. La mayoría de los demonios no tienen la capacidad para protegerse contra algo como yo”

 

Tal vez era cierto, porque la mayoría de los demonios eran inmunes a la mayoría de los psíquicos humanos. Quizás, simplemente, era cuestión de que Alastair no tenía los escudos adecuados, al no anticipar que podía ser necesaria alguna defensa adicional.

 

De cualquier manera, esa no era una pieza crucial de información. Castiel, negó con la cabeza porque- “¿Si no son lo demonios, entonces qué?”

 

Dean bufó-“Piénsalo por un minuto”- exigió- “¿En quién confías Cas? ¿En quién sabes que puedes confiar?”

 

Eso no tenía sentido. En lo absoluto.

 

Pero, por supuesto, lo tenía.

 

Era algo que Castiel había considerado hace semanas. Un terrible pensamiento que se había enraizado en su cabeza, doloroso de pensar pero imposible de descartar. Era la razón de por qué había grabado los sellos protectores en los huesos de Dean, porque le había parecido claro en ese momento, que había personas en el cielo que estaban esperando el fin de los días.

 

Incluso, tal vez, trabajando para llevarlo a cabo.

 

-“Debes irte”- dijo Castiel- “Ahora, rápido”

 

-“¿De qué estás hablando? No voy a dejarte. ¡Alguien está cazando ángeles!”

 

-“Si eso es cierto”- razonó Castiel- “Entonces pueden rastrearme para encontrarte”

 

Dean le miró fijamente- “Puedo cuidar de mi mismo. Y tú no me das órdenes”

 

-“Dean”- suspiró Castiel- “No te lo estoy pidiendo como un ángel a un Leviatán. Te lo estoy pidiendo como un amigo”

 

Dean bajó los hombros y apartó la mirada- “No puedo Cas”- cuadró de nuevo los hombros y levantó la cabeza desafiante, cuando dijo- “No lo haré”- con más convicción.

 

Castiel asintió- “Lo sé”- dio un paso atrás, abrió las alas y seguido de la maldición de Dean, desapareció.

 

No es que pudiera ir muy lejos. Alastair estaba tan fuertemente atado y asegurado como Castiel pudo hacerlo, pero era un prisionero y no podía quedar sin vigilancia. Aun así, Castiel podía manejar eso perfectamente desde el techo, que fue a donde se había ido con rapidez.

 

Dean espero cuatro horas completas antes de marcharse enojado. Castiel le siguió el tiempo suficiente para ver al cazador manipular los cables de un auto y encender el motor, alejándose en dirección a la carretera principal y después, sintiendo cierto sentido de resolución, volvió al almacén

 

 

 

 

-“ _Maldita sea_ ”- maldijo Sam, repentinamente solo en mitad de la pequeña y estrecha habitación, el sonido de aleteo aún hormigueando en sus oídos. Dean se había ido.

 

 

Sam se paso las manos por el cabello y se tiro sobre la cama, donde hace tan solo unas horas, él había estado durmiendo con su propio hermano en sus brazos.

 

Esto era un desastre y Sam solo deseaba golpear algo. Ya era suficientemente malo que hubiesen hecho lo que hicieron, que finalmente, después de años de vergonzosa observación, Sam había cedido a sus deseos y… _estado_ con Dean.

 

Cristo, ni siquiera podía decirlo en su propia cabeza.

 

Ellos tuvieron sexo y había sido tan asombroso y maravilloso y tan malditamente erróneo que Sam se sentía un poco enfermo por ello, principalmente porque a la mayor parte de él no le importaba. En realidad no podía pensar más allá de lo mucho que deseaba a Dean, lo mucho que Dean le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

 

Pero Dios no quiera, que Dean permanezca sentado el tiempo suficiente para que realmente hablen acerca de esto. Y si, Sam estaba bastante seguro que Ruby tenía un truco o dos debajo de la manga que podían, al menos, señalarle a Sam la dirección correcta para comenzar a buscar a su hermano. ¿Y luego qué?

 

Porque Dean estaba fuera con Castiel, enfrentando a ese maldito demonio que le miraba de _esa_ manera, quien había estado con él en el infierno, haciendo dios sabe qué, porque Sam estaba seguro de que Dean no le había dicho ni cerca de la cuarta parte de la mierda por la que había pasado ahí abajo.

 

Si Sam seguía a Dean, no era tan tonto para pensar que en realidad consiguiera decirle algo. Estaría demasiado ocupado destrozando la garganta del demonio.

 

Lo cual solo volvía todo peor, porque Sam estaba bastante seguro, que ese nivel de posesividad que estaba sintiendo hacia su propio maldito hermano, estaba tan mal y tan jodido como todo lo demás. Cuando era un niño, seguía a Dean a todas partes, mirándole desde abajo, admirándole y todo eso. Claro, cuando fue mayor hubo otros sentimientos, pero _esto_. La manera en la que Sam deseaba a Dean, queriendo marcarle para que el mundo entero sepa a quién pertenecía, deseándole a su lado, en su cama y rogando por él. Eso era nuevo.

 

Tal vez Dean tenía razón. Tal vez necesitaban mantener la distancia el uno del otro por un tiempo, al menos hasta que ellos pongan en orden sus ideas.

 

 

 

 

Dean quería su maldito auto de vuelta pero no había forma de que estuviera listo para sentarse y enfrentar a su hermano así que se las apañó. Intercambio un golpeado y apenas funcional Mazda que encontró a unas calles del almacén donde Cas le abandonó por un Volvo que funcionaba bien pero se parecía demasiado al vehículo de una mamá para llevar al futbol, para su comodidad.

 

Abandonó el auto no mucho después de cruzar a Illinois, llevándose un no-descriptivo auto Americano para cubrir el último tramo de carretera que le faltaba y luego caminó la última distancia, llegando frente a la casa de Pamela, sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta y una tímida sonrisa

 

-“No tengo otro sitio a donde ir”- dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Ella arqueó una ceja y él suspiro- “De acuerdo”- admitió- “Tal vez solo quería venir aquí”

 

Ella se apartó de la puerta y la siguió al interior- “Deberías saber”- dijo mientras la seguía a través de la casa hasta la cocina- “Hay una buena probabilidad de que pueda traer problemas conmigo”

 

Ella resopló- “Cariño”- dijo- “Tu hermano y tú siempre traen algún tipo de problema con ustedes”- La observó verter agua de una tetera eléctrica en una taza que ya estaba asentada en la encimera, la reveladora correa de una bolsita de té descansando en el borde. Al menos, tuvo el buen gusto de no ofrecerle un poco. Dean odiaba el té.

 

-“Entonces”- dijo cuando termino de preparar su té- “¿Soy tu última línea de defensa, huh?”- No supo cómo responder a eso, pero Pamela apenas hizo una pausa antes de continuar- “Tengo una habitación de invitados arriba, pero si crees que tengo algo de ropa de hombre para que uses, estás equivocado”- le guiñó un ojo- “Aunque puedo prestarte mi bata”

 

-“Estoy bien”- dijo y aceptó su exagerada mirada lasciva, su flirteo descarado, un largo camino para distraerle de los pensamientos sobre Sam y Castiel, los cuales sentía mas que un poco sofocantes.

 

-“Apuesto a que si”- dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

 

Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos deteniéndose en el alfeizar de la ventana en la cocina, estudiando el lugar- “¿Tienes algo de sal?”

 

Pamela resopló- “Este lugar de lo más seguro que pude hacer”

 

-“Bueno”- suspiró Dean- “Esperemos que sea suficiente”

 

 

 

 

Cuando regresó al almacén, Alastair se había ido.

 

Ni siquiera se había alejado una hora, pero de alguna manera el demonio había logrado escapar.

 

-“Obviamente tuvo un poco de ayuda”- dijo Anna, saliendo de las sombras y señalando al piso, donde la trampa del diablo que Castiel había dibujado minuciosamente estaba borrosa. Un espacio no mayor de dos pulgadas, separando lo que había sido la suave línea continua del círculo exterior.

 

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”- preguntó Castiel.

 

-“¿No se me permite ayudar?”

 

Por supuesto que se le permitía, si eso era lo que en realidad estaba interesada en hacer. Sin embargo, Castiel ya no estaba seguro de en quién podía confiar- “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”- repitió

 

-“No eres el único que tiene debilidad por Dean Winchester”- dijo, una sonrisa asomándose rápidamente por su rostro y desapareciendo un momento después- “Esto no debería haber pasado Castiel. Ningún demonio pudo haber escapado de esta trampa sin ayuda externa”- ella dirigió su mirada hacia una tubería filtrándose, un constante goteo de agua, salpicando en el suelo, directamente sobre el espacio entre las líneas de tiza.

 

Castiel la miró atentamente por algún indicio de que ella hubiese sido quien ayudó a Alastair a escapar. No pudo leer nada en su expresión, excepto una genuina preocupación- “Los ángeles son agentes del destino”- dijo en voz baja. Mayormente se sentía como si siguiera intentando entender esto. La posibilidad aún parecía imposible, sin embargo era cada vez más probable.

 

Ella se acercó, posando una mano en su brazo preguntó- “¿Qué estás pensando?”

 

Castiel alzó una mano, girando la boquilla que restringía el flujo de agua a la tubería con la fuga y sacudiéndose su mano sin darse cuenta- “Dean estaba convencido de que los demonios no están detrás de la muerte de nuestros hermanos y hermanas”

 

Se volvió hacia ella y finalmente puso en palabras lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba- “No puedo creer que un ángel hiciera esto”

 

Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica, su ingenuidad, aunque adorable, estaba fuera de lugar- “¿Es tan difícil de imaginar?”

 

-“No entiendo que ganarían con liberar a Alastair

 

Anna suspiró- “Busqué a Dean”- dijo- “Cuando regresé. No pude encontrarle”- él apartó la mirada, no era capaz de mirar a su hermana a los ojos- “Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad?”- la sintió acercarse-“Ningún ángel puede encontrarlo ¿tengo razón?”

 

-“No”- admitió. Había esperado que nadie notara las precauciones que había tomado.

 

-“Pero”- dijo ella lentamente, como si esperara que lo entendiera- “No puedes esconderle de los demonios”

 

Castiel se dio la vuelta. Tenía razón, no podía. No había hechizo que pudiera salvaguardar un alma de la tentación, de la posibilidad de condenación. Pero- “¿Por qué un ángel desearía matar a un Leviatán?”

 

-“No a cualquier Leviatán”- señaló Anna- “A este. El único que está atrapado en lo que sea que Lilith esté planeando. El único perfectamente ubicado para enviarla de vuelta al infierno y detener todo esto. Piénsalo”- dijo- “Sin Dean, alguien mas tomara su lugar, pero tendríamos que encontrarle y para entonces, será demasiado tarde”

 

-“El apocalipsis habría comenzado”- dijo Castiel- “¿Por qué algún ángel querría eso?”

 

-“No me digas que te toma de sorpresa, Castiel”- le reprendió- “¿Por qué más esconderías a los Winchester de la manera en que lo hiciste?”- nuevamente paso una mano sobre su brazo-“Sabías que algo estaba mal desde hace un tiempo”

 

-“Lo sospechaba”- admitió.

 

-“Esperemos que quiénes sean los traidores, no hayan quebrantado el Voto”

 

El Voto, hecho por todos los ángeles cuando la tierra aún era nueva, un Voto que el mismo Lucifer había tomado de que ningún ángel nombraría jamás a un Leviatán, nunca traicionarían su secreto.

 

-“No habría ninguna necesidad de arriesgarse a la condenación”- dijo Castiel- “Alastair tiene… historia, con Dean. Él le buscaría conociendo la verdad o no”

 

-“¿Qué vas a hacer?”

 

Se apartó de ella, dejando caer la cabeza cuando dijo- “Estoy considerando la desobediencia”

 

Ella soltó un bufido, un tranquilo resoplido de aire teñido de afecto y exasperación- “No creo que nuestro Padre, tenga mucho que ver con alguna de las ordenes recientemente”

 

-“No”- reconoció.

 

La única orden en la que tenía confianza era su misión original: encontrar a Dean, proteger al Leviatán. El único plan que se sentía inclinado a apoyar, era el que Dean había ideado después de que Castiel lo sacara de la Perdición.

 

Con resolución, Castiel dijo- “Debemos encontrar al responsable de esto”

 

 

 

 

Sam cazaba al Leviatán porque se rehusaba a cazar a Dean.

 

Continuó con el plan original, rastreando el artículo que Ruby le había dado, solo para encontrar que, por horribles que fueran las muertes, no había una criatura bíblica marina detrás de ellas, solamente _daevas_. Sam hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva, principalmente para distraerse del recuerdo de los alentadores susurros sin aliento de su hermano, las respiraciones entrecortadas y la expresión de dicha, mientras arqueaba la espalda y se corría, caliente y pegajoso, contra la piel de Sam.

 

No tenía idea de a dónde se había desaparecido Dean, pero se las arreglo para determinar que todas las muertes que había marcado por sus posibles vínculos con el Leviatán, tenían una explicación perfecta, aunque sobrenatural.

 

Lo que quedaba de su investigación estaba incompleto en el mejor de los casos y no tenía idea de cómo continuar u búsqueda.

 

Había la posibilidad de que todo fuera un malentendido. Tal vez el Leviatán, si es que existía, no era tan grande. Tal vez el recuerdo de ellos era suficiente para causar que los demonios temieran el resurgimiento de un terror antiguo. Con el inminente apocalipsis, era posible que demonios atemorizados oyeran historias que alimentaron su ansiedad, comenzando a ver señales del regreso de los Leviatanes, igual que los niños asustados después de ver una película de terror, veían amenazas en cada sombra.

 

Era posible, pero Sam lo encontraba difícil de creer.

 

Después de todo, Ruby estaba genuinamente atemorizada. Últimamente, cuando aparecía para reunirse con Sam, se comportaba como si estuviera cruzando líneas enemigas. No tenía información útil para añadir a su investigación, pero siempre tenía un nuevo número para darle: demonios que habían sido asesinados o simplemente desaparecido y humanos que habían sido masacrados.

 

Ni un solo texto que Sam había leído ofrecía un solo detalle positivo sobre la criatura. Las descripciones de su poder y la destrucción que causaban parecían apoyar la afirmación de Ruby, que el Leviatán era malvado y debía ser detenido.

 

Si el Leviatán era un agente celestial, ¿por qué mataba humanos? Si era malvado ¿por qué asesinaba demonios? ¿Estaba el Leviatán interesado únicamente en el caos? ¿Era, en el fondo, una criatura sin ningún tipo de lealtad más allá de su general instinto asesino?

 

Si era así, Sam temía que su plan de utilizarlo contra Lilith sería imposible.

 

-“No necesitas al Leviatán para matarle, Sam”- insistió Ruby, volviendo a abotonarse la blusa y mirándole. Ella era una experta en multitareas- “Simplemente elimínala”

 

-“Lo haré”- insistió Sam- “Pero si no tengo otro remedio, ¿no crees que sería mejor si pudiéramos controlar ese tipo de poder?”

 

Ruby soltó un bufido- “No controlas algo como eso, Sam”- le entregó su licorera, el peso dándole una sensación de alivio en sus manos.

 

La deslizó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, colgada en parte posterior de una silla. “Tal vez tu no puedas”- dijo.

 

Ella resopló y negó con la cabeza- “Solo que no te maten”- ordenó y salió de la habitación de hotel.

 

De cualquier manera, la cacería del Leviatán era inútil sin más información, pero había agotado todos sus recursos.

 

Todos, menos uno.

 

Tomando la decisión, Sam abrió su teléfono y se movió por su lista de contactos. Escuchó el teléfono sonar- “Bobby”- dijo cuando la ronca voz de Bobby respondió- “Tengo una pregunta para ti”

 

 

 

 

El plan había sido pasar una noche, tal vez dos, en algún lugar donde pudiera realmente descansar. Un lugar donde hubiera alguien de confianza que vigilara su espalda, así podría cerrar los ojos y dormir de verdad, sin preocuparse por despertar con un cuchillo en su garganta, muerto o quizás algo peor.

 

-“Dije que ayudaría”- dijo Pamela confiadamente- “Hablaba en serio”

 

Así que Dean subió pesadamente las escaleras y se desplomó de bruces en la pequeña cama de invitados sin siquiera sacarse las botas. Logró siete horas de solido descanso antes de que su teléfono sonara y le despertara a las tres de la mañana.

 

Estaba tan agotado que no revisó la pantalla cuando abrió el teléfono y preguntó- “¿Qué?”

 

-“Dean”

 

Dean se levantó, de pronto completamente despierto- “¿Cas? ¿Estás bien?”

 

-“Estoy bien”- dijo Castiel, sonando lo suficientemente firme y estirado para que Dean le crea, a pesar de la evidente tensión en la voz del ángel- “Alastair escapó”

 

-“¿Él... qué?”

 

-“Creemos que está buscándote”- continuó Castiel, como si no le hubiera interrumpido- “No me digas dónde estás. Es posible que esté contando conmigo para llevarle a ti”

 

Dean no tenía idea de cómo un demonio podría rastrear un ángel que, mayormente, tendía a volar de un lugar a otro como un espíritu invisible o lo que fuera que los ángeles hicieran. Teletransportación, quizás- “¿Qué vas a hacer?”

 

-“Estoy intentando descubrir quien liberó a Alastair”

 

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Dean- “Bien. Pero deberías saber que estoy cabreado contigo por ese pequeño truco que hiciste en el almacén”

 

-“Entiendo”

 

Dean tenía más que decir, pero el ángel desconectó antes de que pudiera decir algo de eso. Cerró su teléfono y luego salió de la cama- “¿Pamela?”- llamó, luego miró al pequeño reloj asentado en la cama. Cierto, era ridículamente tarde… o imposiblemente temprano.

 

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación y llamó a la puerta- “¿Pam?”

 

-“No me llames así”- murmuró, su voz amortiguada por la puerta. Esperó y un segundo después, ella salió al pasillo en una blusa de tirantes negra, pantalones de pijama de seda negros y atando la cinta de una bata color purpura con un dragón dorado lanzando fuego.

 

-“Bonita bata”

 

Ella sonrió- “Gracias”

 

-“Escucha…”

 

-“Tienes que irte”- supuso

 

-“¿El problema que podía estar siguiéndome? Está viniendo un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba”

 

Ella se movió, pero su expresión era neutral y sin sus ojos para expresar lo que ella estaba logrando suprimir, Dean no tenía forma de leer lo que estaba pensando hasta que lo dijera- “Tal vez deberías quedarte”

 

Dean dio un paso atrás diciendo- “Gracias, pero estoy seguro que ya te he causado suficientes dificultades”

 

-“Hey”- dijo, pero lo que tuviera intención de decir, fue interrumpido por el timbre el sonido del timbre. Ella hizo una pausa y suspiró- “Bueno, parece que el problema ya te ha alcanzado”

 

Dean maldijo por lo bajo, porque realmente había esperado evitar precisamente esto. O si realmente tenía que bajar, bueno, había esperado tener la suerte de estar solo cuando sucediera- “¿Cómo está la puerta?”- preguntó

 

-“Sal alrededor de todo el marco”- respondió Pamela- “Se trabajó en la pintura. Y también hay un _grisgris_ en la entrada”

 

Probablemente no era bastante poderoso para mantener fuera a un demonio fuerte, pero Dean estaba seguro que la sal sería suficiente- “¿Tienes un arma?”- preguntó Pamela.

 

-“Yo soy el arma”

 

Ella le sonrió- “¿Ese es el secreto que intentas mantener?”

 

-“Tienes una mente sucia”- dijo Dean mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por las escaleras. El timbre sonó de nuevo, seguido por dos golpes nítidos.

 

Detrás de él, Pamela le toqueteo el culo- “Oops”- susurró

 

-“Una mente sucia y en un mal momento”- murmuró Dean.

 

-“¿Quién está al otro lado de la puerta, Dean?”

 

En realidad, solo había una verdadera respuesta, pero Dean quería negarlo tanto como pudiera, así que dijo- “No estoy seguro”

 

En la parte inferior de los escalones, Pamela presionó su espalda contra la pared, comenzando a moverse con dirección a la cocina, sin duda, para conseguir poner sus manos en algo con que defenderse. No por primera vez, Dean sintió una oleada de culpa por todo lo que le había costado. Ya era bastante malo enfrentarse a un demonio, pero ¿enfrentarlo sin ser capaz de ver? ¿Qué arma podría encontrar que realmente le diera algo de tiempo?”

 

-“Hey”- dijo Dean, aun manteniendo la voz baja- “¿Tienes seguro?”

 

-“¿Crees que soy idiota?”- preguntó Pamela- “¿Con el negocio en el que estoy? Tienes maldita razón, estoy asegurada”

 

-“Bien”- dijo Dean- “Entonces, voy a distraerle y tu vas a correr como el infierno”- le lanzó su móvil- “Llama a Cas, dile dónde estás”

 

No le dio tiempo para discutir. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos del pasillo, probablemente Alastair no la vería. Así que Dean se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

 

-“Dean”- Alastair le saludó con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes- “Algo parece estar mal con el timbre de la puerta.

 

Dean ladeó la cabeza hacia adelante y dijo- “Alastair”- confiando en que transmita cada pizca de su odio.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_Pon sobre él tu mano: Te acordarás de la batalla, ¡y nunca volverás a hacerlo!_ **

**_He aquí que toda esperanza del hombre se frustra, porque ante su solo aspecto uno cae hacia atrás._ **

**_Nadie hay tan osado que lo despierte. ¿Quién podrá presentarse delante de él?_ **

_Job 41:8-10_

 

 

La sonrisa de Alastair era la familiar mueca retorcida, mostrando sus dientes afilados y el sentimiento de marea negra- “Sabes Dean”- dijo el demonio- “Estoy impresionado. Sabía que eras una pequeña puta retorcida y sin compasión que compartía mis gustos, después de ver lo mucho que aprendiste de mi”- hizo una pausa, claramente recordando mientras añadía- “Observarte trabajar, mmm, me hacía estremecer”

 

Deliberadamente, Alastair levantó la mano, su piel prestada humeó cuando sus dedos tocaron el marco de la puerta. Lo que hizo sonreír más al demonio- “Pero se necesita ser un cruel hijo de puta para aparecer alrededor de la gente que está condenada a morir. Estoy orgulloso”

 

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”

 

-“La chica”- dijo Alastarir señalando con la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa- “Los ángeles que están cayendo del cielo como moscas. Todos y _todo_ a lo que dices querer…”

 

Alzó la mano y la puerta de Pamela estalló en crepitantes llamas. Dean, instintivamente saltó hacia atrás y un momento después, observó a Alastair levantar la mano y lamer sus labios. El cuerpo de Pamela se alzó de golpe, con los pies colgando a centímetros del suelo y voló a través del aire hasta estrellarse contra la pared del frente de la casa.

 

Dean la observó deslizarse hasta el piso, inconsciente.

 

Alastair echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo- “Ah, te extrañe, Dean. Eras uno de mis favoritos, sabes. Creo que no podría conseguir nada mejor, peleabas _tan fuerte_ … pero cuando te rompiste mmm. Eso fue mucho más dulce”

 

Fijó en Dean sus ojos fríos- “Pero incluso eso no fue tan dulce como el momento que tomaste mi navaja. Convirtiéndote en mi perfecta, pequeña mascota. Y ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que has hecho ¿verdad?”

 

-“Cállate”- se movió bloqueando el cuerpo de Pamela

 

-“Y está escrito”- dijo Alastair en voz alta, pasando a través de la puerta principal en llamas- “Que el primer sello se romperá cuando un hombre justo derrame sangre en el infierno. Cuando él se rompa, el sello también lo hará”

 

Dean retrocedió mientras el demonio le miró de cerca- “Ahh, estás empezando a entenderlo ¿no? rompiste el primer sello. ¿Todo esto? ¿El fin de los tiempos? Recae sobre ti”

 

Dean se mantuvo sin expresión y no se permitió pensar en las palabras del demonio. Alastair era demasiado bueno metiéndose en la cabeza de Dean, tenía cuarenta años de práctica y sabía hacer buen uso de ello. Sin embargo, Dean era superior ahora, si quería podía aplastar a Alastair hasta convertirle en polvo. En nada.

 

-“¡Vamos, Dean!”- gritó Alastair- “No dejes que te afecte, si hay un lugar donde siempre serás bienvenido, es de rodillas a mis pies. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?”

 

Dean se burló- “Jódete”

 

Alastair estuvo detrás de él en un instante, sus brazos rodeando a Dean tan fuerte que apenas podía luchar- “Siempre preferí de la otra forma”- ronroneó al oído de Dean.

 

Dean lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose de los brazos que le sujetaban. Deliberadamente, se movió lejos de Pamela, alejando al demonio mientras pensaba que hacer.

 

Si intentaba matar a Alastair, pero no terminaba lo que empiece, eso sería todo. Si Alastair le asesinaba o regresaba con una armada más tarde, Dean estaría acabado. Todo el Infierno estaba deseoso de cazar y matar a un Leviatán, lo único que les mantenía vivos era el secreto. Eso era lo más importante.

 

Aunque no había razones para fallar. Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era liberar el poder. Alastair merecía morir. Esto era una guerra, él era un demonio y Dean tenía todo el derecho de matarle.

 

Después de todo lo que Alastair había hecho. Dean se había ganado ese derecho.

 

-“Corre, corre, corre, tan rápido como puedas”- se burló de Alastair.

 

Se encontró de pie en el salón de Pamela, una chimenea apagada a sus espaldas y un sofá de dos plazas a su derecha. Alastair bloqueaba su camino al pasillo de enfrente, parándose entre él y Pamela, pero eso no importaba. Alastair sería poco más que un perro con una correa si Dean le alcanzaba.

 

Esperó. Por treinta años, aguantó y esperó a que Sam le salvara. Cuando no pudo esperar más, se derrumbó. _‘Un hombre justo’_ , pensó con desdén. Él lo hizo. Había huido, se había escondido y aceptó la responsabilidad de cada pequeña cosa. Ahora, ¿incluso el apocalipsis era su culpa? ¡Qué demonios!

 

Pensó en Sam rezando cada noche hasta el día que conoció a un ángel. En la sombría voz de Castiel, explicando que había un significando detrás de todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso si era incomprensible en ese momento. Pensó en su propia segunda oportunidad, el juicio de su alma descansando en las manos de unos cuantos justos que decidirían de una vez por todas: cielo o infierno.

 

Que se joda todo.

 

-“¿Quieres destruirme?”- preguntó Dean, abriendo los brazos- “Es tú oportunidad”

 

Alastair se lamió los labios, pensando que iba a tener la oportunidad de probar a Dean de nuevo. No había manera de que eso fuera a pasar.

 

Afuera, Dean podía escuchar el sonido de las sirenas; los vecinos de Pamela probablemente vieron el fuego en la entrada. Todavía seguía ardiendo, sin extenderse, solo parpadeantes lenguas de fuego que mantenían bloqueada la puerta. Nadie conseguiría entrar mientras el fuego ardiera con el poder del demonio.

 

-“¿Me quieres?”- preguntó Dean, retrocediendo lentamente con los brazos abiertos- “Estoy justo aquí”

 

Los ojos de Alastair se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Dean. Sonrió- “No sabía que estabas tan ansioso por volver conmigo. Estoy emocionado”- siguió a Dean adentrándose a la habitación, centrándose totalmente en lo que creía era su premio- “Sabes, tan glorioso y todo como es el Infierno, tiene sus desventajas”

 

-“¿En serio?”- se burló Dean- “No lo noté”

 

-“La amenaza de muerte, la agonía de un cuerpo físico estando herido”- explicó- “Eso no es ni de cerca tan doloroso como torturar un alma pura. Aún así, creo que la gente es demasiado protectora con su carne”

 

Alastair se arrojó hacia adelante, tan rápido como siempre había sido, lanzando un puñetazo hacia un lado de la cabeza de Dean que le hizo tambalearse. Fue una lucha de forcejeos desordenados que terminó con Dean atrapado bajo el peso del demonio.

 

Lo que sea, pensó Dean, ni estaba tratando.

 

Era un juego. Él no quería asesinar a Alastair. Tenía la intención de borrar su existencia, pero primero quería quitar esa sonrisa de su maldito rostro.

 

-“Puedo torturarte justo aquí”- Alastair estaba diciendo- “Hacerlo realmente lento, hacerte sangrar hasta que la vida abandone tu cuerpo. Y luego llevarte a las profundidades y ponerte de vuelta en la rejilla… ¿o quieres saltar directo a mi cama?”

 

-“Haz lo que quieras, hijo de puta, no puedes lastimarme más”

 

-“Oh Dean”- dijo Alastair- “No has aprendido nada”

 

Sin embargo, lo que Dean había aprendido es que no importaba cuanto tratara el demonio, no era igual de superior como en el Infierno, en realidad no. Alastair podía cortar, despellejar y machacar a Dean todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía llegar a él igual que antes. La única manera de hacerle daño a Dean, cuando todavía tenía un cuerpo entre el demonio y su alma, era ir por Sam.

 

Aguantó tres fuertes golpes del arrogante demonio y luego Dean se apoderó de la parte delantera de la camisa de Alastair y empujó hacia arriba, invirtiendo las posiciones tan fácilmente, como si el demonio pesara poco más que un bebé. Con cierta satisfacción, Dean observó los ojos del demonio abrirse con sorpresa, boqueando.

 

-“Mi turno”- dijo Dean. Su cabeza estaba partiéndose en dos por los golpes recibidos y estaba bastante seguro que la calidez a lo largo de su mejilla era sangre húmeda y pegajosa, pero no le importaba. Colocó su mano alrededor de la barbilla de Alastair y levantó la cabeza del demonio, cerrando los ojos al sentir el calor de su cuerpo comenzar a elevarse, dejando que el fuego en su interior arda.

 

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- gruñó Alastair bajo él, pero Dean no le puso atención. Ignoró el siseó del demonio cuando tocó la piel de Dean y sintió la quemazón, más caliente que la sal y el agua bendita que protegía la puerta. El tipo de fuego que temería un demonio.

 

Finalmente, confiando en que tenía un firme control sobre su propia fuerza, Dean comenzó a abrir los ojos pero el familiar silbido de alas le distrajo- “No”- gruñó- “¡Cas, no!”

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, Alastair se había ido y también la casa de Pamela. Estaba de pie, solo, en el frío aire de la mañana, en el techo de un edificio, en una ciudad que no reconoció- “¡Maldición!”

 

Castiel apareció un momento después, Pamela en sus brazos, despierta pero inestable. Dean no le dio tiempo al ángel de recomponerse. Sujetando el abrigo del ángel al momento en que Pamela estuvo de pie por sí sola.

 

-“¡Hijo de Puta!”- gruñó Dean- “¡Iba a acabarle! ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¡Hijo de puta!”- cuanto más gritaba, más le palpitaba la cabeza y Castiel no ofrecía ningún tipo de resistencia.

 

-“Dean”- dijo Pamela- “Cariño, necesitas detenerte”

 

Puso una mano alrededor de su brazo, él dejo ir a Cas y retrocedió tambaleándose, su visión irregular, el cuerpo doliéndole y un dolor de cabeza partiendo su cabeza en dos- “Shh”- dijo Pamela y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un horrible y agudo sonido de ahogo que era insoportable de escuchar- “Tranquilo”

 

-“Tal vez necesita un médico”- dijo Castiel.

 

-“Creo que ambos podemos necesitar uno”- dijo Pamela- “Pero dale un minuto”

 

Dean se tragó los sonidos que estaba haciendo, apartando obstinadamente cualquier pensamiento de Alastair o lo que el demonio había dicho- “Estoy bien”- insistió, pero por supuesto, al momento que intento permanecer de pie para probar su punto, su visión se redujo a un destello brillante antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad.

 

 

 

 

Después de dos días, encerrado en el salón de Bobby, examinando la pila de libros que el hombre tenía con referencia al Leviatán, Sam no había hecho ningún progreso a pesar de toda la lectura.

 

-“Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte”- concluyó Sam, apoyándose en la silla que ocupaba y alejando el texto que estaba leyendo con irritación- “Cada texto contradice al otro ¿Cómo se supone vamos a saber cuál es el correcto? ¿Cómo se supone entenderemos algo de esto?”

 

-“Tranquilo”- dijo Bobby, paseando en el salón, sosteniendo un libro abierto y leyendo mientras caminaba- “Hay una pista que no hemos intentado todavía. Aquí”- le paso el libro y Sam escaneó la pagina.

 

-“¿Un ángel?”- dijo frunciendo el ceño- “Prácticamente la única cosa consistente en estos libros es cuan horribles y aterradoras son estas criaturas ¿Por qué un ángel sabría más de ellos que un demonio?”

 

-“Bueno”- dijo Bobby, lentamente como si estuviera descifrándolo sobre la marcha- “Los ángeles han estado por aquí desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Ellos probablemente se habrán encontrado con los Leviatanes antes y tienes que admitir, que son menos propensos a mentir de lo que un demonio sería.

 

Sam negó con la cabeza- “Hablé con Ruby y ella ha estado buscando. Ningún demonio puede describir al Leviatán. Ningún demonio ha visto alguno que pueda recordar, pero aparentemente todos están aterrorizados”

 

Bobby se encogió de hombros- “Entonces, parece que hay algo bueno que se puede decir sobres estas cosas. Todo lo que pueda hacer correr a los demonios, no es tan malo en mis libros”

 

-“Aún así”- dijo Sam- “¿Estás seguro?”

 

Bobby se encogió de hombros- “Génesis 1:21 ‘Dios creó a las grandes criaturas del mar y todo ser viviente que pululan en las aguas y se mueven en ellas’ Si Dios mismo les creó, entonces deben responder al Gran hombre, un ángel sería nuestro mejor tiro”

 

Sam suspiró- “Entonces”- dijo- “Necesitamos encontrar un ángel”

 

 

 

 

Castiel no entendía los matices de la medicina occidental. Los tubos, cables y máquinas que sonaban, susurrando el eco del latido de Dean, no eran del todo diferentes a algunos de los instrumentos de tortura que habían sido desarrollados en el paso de los años.

 

Castiel bajó la cabeza, centrándose en la mano de Dean, envuelta entre las suyas. Cuidadosamente, dejaba salir parte de su energía para entrar en Dean, no demasiada, nada que preocupara a los doctores o enfermeras, pero lo suficiente para acelerar un poco la curación del cazador. Una conmoción cerebral aparentemente no era muy peligrosa para la vida, a juzgar por la actitud desdeñosa de Dean, pero no había evitado que el doctor recomendara, con vehemencia, una noche de observación para asegurarse que todo estaba sanando como debería. Entre Pamela y el propio Castiel, lograron que Dean accediera.

 

La culpa. No era una emoción nueva para él, pero Castiel la había estado sintiendo con mayor regularidad en torno a Dean Winchester. El alcance de lo que había descubierto que estaba dispuesto a hacer con el fin de proteger al hombre, asustaba a Castiel algunas veces, pero se suponía no podía ser diferente- “Y a su espalda habrá hileras de escudos tan fuertemente sellados que ni el aire pasara entre ellos”- citó en un susurro.

 

Sam debería estar sentado aquí, Castiel sabía que debería ser Sam. Pero no podía lamentar la ausencia del otro cazador. Sam no estaba, en lo absoluto, preparado para cumplir con su papel, para tomar la decisión que debía tomar y hacerlo correctamente.

 

Así que, por el momento, no había filas de escudos precisamente y Dean no estaba siendo protegido como debería.

 

-“No voy a dejarte”- prometió Castiel a la figura durmiendo en la cama. Había sido una tontería pensar que Dean estaba listo para enfrentar a Alastair. La historia que ambos compartían impedía el juicio de Dean, evitaba que actuara racionalmente. Un Leviatán no estaba destinado a usar su poder por venganza, nunca para beneficio personal. No, si tenían la intención de entrar al Cielo y Castiel encontraba la idea de Dean Winchester regresando al abismo, inquietante.

 

-“No volverás a ser dejado vulnerable de nuevo, si está en mi poder prevenirlo”- dijo Castiel, decidido a asegurarse de que, al menos, la próxima vez, Dean estuviese mejor preparado. Al menos teniendo el apoyo que necesitaba.

 

Como respuesta a sus palabras, el ángel sintió un tirón extraño, cómo un gancho que se hubiese anclado a su propio corazón. Luchó contra ello, peleó por mantenerse en su sitio en la habitación del hospital, sentado en la incómoda silla de plástico, pero la sensación aumentó hasta que no pudo pelar más.

 

Un momento después, la mano de Dean Winchester cayó a su lado contra las sabanas blancas de la cama, vacía.

 

 

 

 

Castiel se encontró de pie en un desigual círculo de tiza blanca, como si hubiese sido trazado sobre un suelo de madera irregular, muy familiar y en cierto modo esperado. Resignado, se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a sus invocadores, sabiendo que caras encontraría.

 

-“Estoy muy ocupado”- dijo Castiel, descubriendo la agitación alzándose en su interior, sorprendente- “No deberían haberme invocado aquí”

 

-“No respondías el móvil”- dijo Sam Winchester. Estaba apoyado contra un viejo escritorio de madera abarrotado de libros gastados y papeles sueltos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A pesar de la postura casual, su rostro era inusualmente inexpresivo.

 

Castiel se giró de Sam a Bobby, quien estaba de incómodamente de pie, cerca del arco de entrada que llevaba al interior de la casa. Bobby se encogió de hombros, sus hombros subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Por debajo de su ajada gorra de beisbol, puesta de manera que proyectaba sombras sobre su rostro, Castiel pudo ver los ojos del hombre. Firmes y vigilantes- “No tomará mucho tiempo”- dijo Bobby, como si fuera una concesión. Como si tuvieran derecho a hacer concesiones.

 

Las marcas en el piso eran familiares, un ritual de invocación enoquiano lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarlo del lado de Dean, pero no lo ataba. En pocas palabras, Castiel estaba considerando marcharse, sin detenerse a escuchar que necesitaban. Cada momento que esperaba, jugando el juego que esos hombres tenían en mente, era un momento que dejaba a Dean, dormido e indefenso.

 

Sin embargo, Dean no lo aprobaría si se enteraba alguna vez y Castiel no era tan tonto para pensar que Dean nunca escucharía de esto, suspiró resignado y se movió de forma que pudiera hacer frente a Sam y Bobby, esperando escuchar lo que necesitaban.

 

Los dos cazadores compartieron una mirada, Castiel pudo ver una conversación entera dentro de esa única mirada. Eso hizo que su impaciencia aumentara aún más - “Si tienen preguntas”- dijo- “Hablen rápido”

 

-“Queremos saber sobre el Leviatán”- dijo Sam, lo cual no debería haber sido tan sorprendente como lo fue. En realidad debería haber estado preparado.

 

Frunciendo el ceño, Castiel preguntó- “¿Qué ocurre con el Leviatán?”

 

Otra vez se miraron y Bobby se acercó, sintiendo que podría ser necesario asumir un rol más activo en el interrogatorio- “Todo lo que puedas decirnos”- dijo, su voz absolutamente razonable.

 

Los cazadores, Castiel no pudo evitar pensar, eran terriblemente impertinentes. Tal vez estos dos hombres se habían confundido al verle interactuar con Dean y asumieron, como cualquiera lo haría, que eso era aceptable. Ellos no sabían nada sobre el lazo que existía entre Castiel y Dean. Después de todo, él había sacado a Dean del Infierno, era el escudo del Leviatán y era un ángel quien, hasta cierto punto, debía obediencia al Leviatán.

 

Ni Bobby o Sam compartían alguno de esos lazos con Castiel, pero eran aliados de Dean, escudos compañeros, lo supieran o no.

 

Aunque, algunas veces, también eran la mayor amenaza de Dean.

 

Mirando a Sam, Castiel preguntó- “¿Qué saben?”

 

Sam se encogió de hombros- “Nada en concreto. Todas las referencias que encontramos son contradictorias, parece que nadie puede decidirse”- se volvió ligeramente para sacar un fajo de papeles del escritorio detrás de él y lo hojeó ociosamente mientras decía- “Una criatura marina que asola la tierra, algunos científicos creen que debe haber sido una especie de dinosaurio en su momento”- arqueó una ceja y levantó la mirada, divertido por la posibilidad.

 

-“Algunas veces son dos, otras hay uno y en algunas mas tiene siete cabezas”- se encogió de hombros, como si no pudiera empezar a darle sentido- “Incluso hay una referencia que le vincula a Lilith. Está fuertemente asociado con el fin de los tiempos, cuando aparentemente será asesinado y servido como un festín para el justo”

 

Sam aventó los papeles sobre el escritorio y miro al frente- “Sea lo que sea, Ruby dice que los demonios están atemorizados, y le creo, porque ella se veía bastante asustada cuando me lo dijo”

 

Ruby tenía toda la razón para tener miedo, pero Castiel sabía que eso no era algo que debiera decirle a Sam. Escudo o no, Sam Winchester no era él mismo y no podía confiársele la verdad. Todavía no. Aunque, era posible para Castiel sentar las bases en alguna parte de la mente de Sam. Dejar que lo averigüe por sí mismo.

 

Manteniendo una expresión neutral, Castiel preguntó- “¿Quieres matarle?”

 

Sam se encogió de hombros- “Quiero saber qué es”

 

-“No hay mucha información para ser reunida de esos textos”- respondió finalmente, señalando con la cabeza los libros apilados detrás de Sam- “Nadie sabe mucho sobre los Leviatanes porque ningún humano ha visto uno. Hay pizcas de verdad dispersos en cada reporte, por supuesto, desligar la verdad de la ficción es casi imposible”

 

Bobby se quitó la gorra y pasó una mano por su cabello ondulado, alisándolo antes de ponerse la gorra de nuevo. Castiel observó el movimiento hecho casi inconscientemente, parecía ser un hábito. Eso le hizo preguntarse acerca de su propia calma, parado en el centro del círculo que ellos dibujaron, las manos a sus costados.

 

Podía moverse si quisiera. Había visto muchas veces a Sam pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras hablaba, intentando entender sus pensamientos hablando en voz alta. Castiel no tenía ese tipo de hábitos.

 

-“¿Entonces, qué sabes?”- apuntó Sam.

 

-“Los textos ugaríticos que describen al Leviatán teniendo siete cabezas, son esencialmente verdad”- dijo reflexionando antes de añadir- “Pero fundamentalmente erróneos. Los Leviatanes no tienen siete cabezas. Hay siete Leviatanes”

 

-“Siete”- repitió Sam.

 

-“Si”- dijo Castiel- “Dado su propósito, un Leviatán debe estar presente en cada continente”

 

-“¿En todos los continentes?”- preguntó Sam, moviendo los hombros hacia atrás como si finalmente estuviera llegando a algo- “¿Entonces no son una antigua bestia marina?”

 

Castiel negó con la cabeza- “Caminan sobre la tierra”

 

-“¿Con que fin?”- preguntó Bobby- “Quiero decir, no me malentiendas. Me agrada que haya siete cosas que aparentemente dispersan a los demonios solo con mencionarlos. Pero eso no necesariamente me tranquiliza tampoco. He escuchado que esta criatura, sea lo que sea, se cuenta entre los príncipes del Infierno”

 

-“Lo son”- dijo Castiel- “En cierto modo”- cuando ambos cazadores parecieron desconcertados por ese hecho, continuó- “Los Leviatanes son guardianes de las puertas, están encargados de mantener el equilibrio”

 

Sam arqueó las cejas, como si no creyera la respuesta, o tal vez no creía en el _‘equilibrio’_ , Castiel no estaba seguro. El más joven de los Winchester era, a veces, difícil de leer, aunque eso podría sólo deberse a que Castiel se había acostumbrado a la franqueza de Dean.

 

-“¿El equilibrio de qué?”- preguntó Sam.

 

Castiel parpadeo-“De todo”

 

-“Ellos son las puertas por donde los malditos desaparecen”- dijo Sam en voz baja, casi para sí mismo, citando un texto que encontró en su investigación.

 

-“Eso es una mala interpretación”- corrigió Castiel- “No son los malditos de quienes son responsables los Leviatanes. Es de lo sobrenatural”

 

Bobby, repentinamente, estaba totalmente atento- “¿Qué?”

 

Castiel suspiró, preguntándose cuanto podría explicarles las complejidades del mundo a dos hombres, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, tenían un concepto bastante sencillo de éste- “Tiene que haber caos en el mundo, porque así es como lo diseñó mi Padre. Para todas las personas que maldicen la injusticia de las cosas malas que les suceden a personas esencialmente buenas, esa es la naturaleza de este lugar. Fue creado para enseñar a las almas que contiene, tanto como para nutrirlas. Para ayudarlas a crecer”

 

Podía ver que se trataba de un nivel de teología que ningún hombre estaba listo para entender, pero continuó impertérrito- “Para ello, hay criaturas que cazan y matan humanos, algunos de los cuales son sobrenaturales. Hay demonios que se cuelan a través de las grietas y causan caos, porque del caos viene la creación”

 

-“Sin control, los elementos del caos acabarían con el mundo”- dijo- “Y para prevenirlo, mi Padre creó a los Leviatanes. Con sus habilidades, son capaces de regresar a los demonios al Infierno, exiliarlos, así el mundo no se infestará”- También eran capaces de destruir ángeles, si lo estimaban necesario. El equilibrio, después de todo, era en ambas vías. Castiel descubrió que no estaba dispuesto a compartir eso. No quería conceder ninguna oportunidad para que Sam hiciera ese tipo de petición a su hermano, incluso si Castiel no podía pensar en ninguna ocasión donde pudiera pedirlo.

 

Continuó- “Son fuertes y justos, pero son guardianes del Infierno. Son protectores”- Y ese era el motivo de que Uriel y Dean nunca estuvieran de acuerdo. Puntos de vista opuestos o era lo que Castiel llegó a entender. A pesar de que el hermano de Castiel, se sentía frustrado y desilusionado de los humanos, Dean estaba obligado a defenderles.

 

-“Entonces”- dijo finalmente Sam- “Ellos son los buenos”

 

Demasiado simplista, pensó Castiel frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía incomodo de confirmar una afirmación tan general- “Ellos no liberaran al mundo de toda maldad”

 

-“Correcto”- dijo Sam- “Equilibrio. ¿Tienen que permitir que algunos elementos de caos permanezcan?”

 

-“Si”- asintió Castiel- “Por lo qué, al final de los días, los Leviatanes se inclinaran ante el justo, quien juzgara sus esfuerzos y decidirá si sus acciones fueron imparciales”

 

-“De ahí la historia sobre el gran festín cuando el mundo se acabe”- dijo Bobby. Castiel inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento a esa verdad.

 

Después de un momento, en que el silencio se prolongó, se removió. Preguntándose su tal vez eran todas las preguntas que tenían y si podía regresar al hospital con la consciencia tranquila.

 

-“Esos Leviatanes”- dijo Sam- “¿Pueden matar demonios, como Lilith?”

 

Ese era un territorio peligroso y Castiel estaba consciente de eso. Frunció los labios antes de decir- “Son muy poderosos”

 

-“Correcto”- dijo Sam- “Entonces es posible”

 

-“Si decidiera que esa es la mejor manera para que el equilibrio se mantenga, un Leviatán es capaz de destruir a un demonio”

 

El largo silbido de aire que dejó salir Sam en respuesta, hizo que Castiel se sintiera receloso. Sintió que sus esfuerzos por explicar y clarificar fueron bien recibidos por el Winchester más joven, no tanto como las revelaciones para las que fueron destinados, más bien como la confirmación de una posible herramienta, perdida en algún lugar ahí afuera, que podía encontrar y manejar. Una vez más, Castiel se había equivocado.

 

-“¿Cómo luce un Leviatán?”- preguntó Sam. Castiel volvió la cabeza, negándose a responder. La respuesta no impidió que Sam presionara por más información: dónde prefieren vivir los Leviatanes, cómo los identificas, están regidos por los ciclos lunares.

 

-“No voy a responder a esas preguntas”

 

-“¿Por qué?”- presionó Sam- “Sacaste a mi hermano del Infierno. Te he visto cuestionar las órdenes que has recibido. ¿No sería mejor si todo esto terminara? Esto podría ser todo. Podría ser lo que necesitamos para detener a Lilith”

 

Castiel miró con tristeza a Sam Winchester. Quizás Sam creía que si el Leviatán mataba a Lilith, entonces él no tendría que hacerlo. Era posible que Sam lo preguntara porque sabía a dónde le estaba llevando, el oscuro camino que había elegido. Castiel podía oler la oscuridad en la piel de Sam.

 

No valía la pena arriesgarse.

 

Si Sam se perdía a sí mismo, entonces podría compartir información con el demonio en quien tontamente confiaba y eso no llevaría a nada bueno. Peor aún, podría comenzar a cazar a Dean, hambriento de poder, para no tener oposición.

 

Castiel suspiró- “Creo que crees tus palabras”

 

Sam se levantó del escritorio, cuadrando los hombros y alzando la barbilla, a la defensiva- “¿Qué se supone significa eso?”

 

-“Significa”- continuó Castiel- “Que debes elegir un lado Sam Winchester. Y esta vez, una vez que elijas, debes permanecer allí”- Sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta de Sam, Castiel extendió sus alas y desapareció, de vuelta a dónde lo habían sacado, de vuelta al hospital, a la habitación de suave color beige y a Dean. Con la esperanza de que este error no le siguiera.

 

 

 

 

Bobby se volvió de frente a Sam cuando quedó claro que Castiel había desaparecido- “¿Qué significa eso, exactamente?”

 

Sam frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza y apartando la mirada, observando por la ventana al árbol que estaba justo en frente de la casa y el tramo de carretera polvorienta más allá. Movió su mano para descansar en su bolsillo, donde estaba su licorera, con un tercio de su capacidad. Necesitaba ver pronto a Ruby.

 

-“No lo sé”

 

-“Mierdas”- resopló Bobby.

 

Sam estaba cansado de que arrojaran la misma mierda sobre él, una y otra vez- “¡Sabes, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para terminar con esto! ¡Y lo único que hacen es tratarme con condescendencia, como si fuera un idiota!”

 

Bobby asintió, pero Sam no creyó que el hombre estuviera de acuerdo con él- “¿Eso es lo que Dean hizo?”

 

Sam soltó un bufido- “Que se joda. Después de todo lo que hizo en el Infierno, no va a ponerse de santurrón conmigo. No va a venir a decirme que estoy jugando con fuego. Se lo que estoy haciendo, él no _podría_ entenderme”

 

-“Después de todo lo que paso ese muchacho en el Infierno”- dijo Bobby- “Creó que él te entendería malditamente bien”

 

Sam dejó escapar un largo suspiro- “Esto es diferente”- respondió- “Traté de decírselo, pero al final no importó. Se fue”

 

Ellos se habían besado, hicieron lo que habían hecho y Sam se permitió pensar que tal vez podrían estar juntos. Tal vez el podría realmente tener a Dean de la manera que siempre había deseado. Era un tonto.

 

-“Y ésas razones que tienes de por qué hizo lo que hizo”- dijo Bobby- “¿Estás seguro que son las verdaderas razones?”

 

Sam estrechó los ojos. No tenía que dar explicaciones. Por supuesto no iba a decirle a Bobby sobre la conversación que tuvo con su hermano.

 

Esa donde todo se desbordó y terminaron desnudos y enredados el uno en el otro. Aparentemente el sentido regresó a Dean con la luz de la mañana y no fue capaz de escapar de Sam lo suficientemente rápido. Sin siquiera tener la decencia de decir ‘ _lo siento’_ o _‘vamos a pretender que esto nunca paso_ ’

 

Sam resopló- “Tengo sangre de demonio en mi, Bobby. Tú y él, se que piensan que saben lo que es mejor, pero no puedo ignorarlo, tengo que creer que es por una razón, que no significa que soy malvado o una equivocación y no puedo probarlo, a menos que le haga frente”

 

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Bobby- “Enfréntalo, nadie te detiene. Pero Sam, enfrentarlo y explotarlo son dos cosas distintas. Tienes un ángel diciéndote abiertamente que escojas un lado; para mí eso significa que Dean tiene tazón, estás flirteando con una línea”

 

-“No lo hago”- se defendió Sam- “Todo lo que estoy haciendo es para detener el apocalipsis ¿de acuerdo? ¿El infierno sobre la tierra? Si, no estoy sufriendo ningún delirio”

 

-“¿Estás seguro de eso?”

 

-“Además”- continuó Sam, ignorando la intervención del otro hombre- “No es que los ángeles sean del todo _buenos_ tampoco. Hasta este momento, todo ha tenido diferentes tonos de gris, por lo que a mí concierne, esto también lo es”

 

Bobby negó con la cabeza- “En mis libros, cualquier cosa que te vuelve débil, es malo”

 

Sam le miro- “La sangre de demonio me hace fuerte”

 

-“Si”- asintió Bobby- “Cuando la tienes regularmente. Pero cuando no, eres un charco de nada”

 

-“No voy a seguir hablando de esto”

 

-“Estas tratando de ser algo que no eres”

 

-“¿Ah si?”- replicó Sam- “¿Y qué es? ¿Fuerte?”

 

-“No”- dijo Bobby, su voz firme- “Tu hermano”

 

La respuesta fue tan sorprendente que detuvo a Sam. Y Bobby aprovechó la oportunidad- “Recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando te encontramos en ese hotel de Pontiac. Escuche que hablaste de intentar hacer un pacto. Por lo que a mí respecta, esto es una extensión de lo mismo”

 

-“Eso no tiene sentido”

 

-“Ustedes Winchester”- resopló Bobby- “Tan malditamente obstinados. Tan envueltos el uno en el otro, que están dispuestos a morir por el otro, pero ninguno tiene las agallas de decirlo de frente. Estas en una misión de revancha, Sam. Solo que ya no tiene caso, ya no hay nada porque tomar venganza. Tu hermano está aquí”- Sam arqueó la ceja y Bobby hizo un gesto con la mano, como si Dean estuviese parado ante ellos o no fuera de lo que él estaba hablando.

 

-“Cuando moriste Sam”- dijo Bobby y Sam tragó con fuerza. No podía soportar oír de ese momento. No podía soportar pensar en ello. Bobby presionó- “Dean apenas tardo una hora. Era un desastre. Ahora sé que, en la superficie, estas intentando aparentar que estás aguantando, pero no me engañas. Todo esos _‘si señor’_ y _‘no señor’_ , dejan claro que no estás pensando correctamente. Tú querías lanzarte a la fosa detrás de él y cuando fallaste, solo querías dejar de sentir. Lo entiendo”

 

Sam se giro dándole la espalda y tratando de pretender que nada de eso era cierto, que nada de eso se sentía como si abrieran una vieja herida y la salaran como buena medida.

 

Bobby no se detuvo- “Cuando no pudiste hacerlo, decidiste tomar venganza. Tan bueno como cualquier cosa, y demonios, podías incluso morir tratando. No estabas pensando correctamente, Sam. Ninguno lo estaba. Y ahora Dean está de vuelta, pero sigues empeñado en tu misión ¿Qué estás tratando de probar?”

 

Sam cuadro los hombros y se enfrentó a Bobby, sin expresión- “Nada”

 

Bobby asintió, como si esperara esa respuesta, pero aún así estuviese desilusionado- “Esta bien. ¿Pero Sam? Puede ser que quieras pensar en algo”- Sam levantó las cejas- “Si la gente que te conoce y en quien confías esta diciéndote que no eres tú mismo y hay un demonio sobre tu hombro diciéndote que nadie te entiende… bueno…”- se encogió de hombros.

 

-“Se lo que estoy haciendo Bobby”- dijo Sam girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la puerta

 

-“Espero que si, muchacho”- le siguió la voz de Bobby.

 

 

 

 

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Castiel cuando notó las pestañas parpadear.

 

La voz de Dean era baja y áspera, casi un crujido cuando respondió- “Estupendo”

 

Castiel no sabía que significaba, precisamente, pero conocía a Dean, lo suficiente para leer su tono más que las palabras. Bajo la cabeza, mirando sus dedos, preguntándose cómo podría explicar lo que había sucedido.

 

-“Yo lo hice, Cas”- dijo Dean- “Rompí el primer sello, comencé el apocalipsis. Todo esto”- Dean se detuvo, tragando pesadamente- “Es mi culpa”- movió la cabeza y fijo en Castiel una mirada cansada y enojada- “No intentes decirme algo diferente. _Conozco_ a Alastair, _sé_ que no estaba mintiendo”

 

-“No estaba mintiendo”- dijo Castiel- “Pero no estaba diciéndote todo”- Dean siguió mirándole, así que Castiel prosiguió- “El hombre justo que lo comenzó, es también el único que puede detenerlo”- Dean frunció el ceño, sus ojos muy abiertos y afligidos pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Castiel explicara.

 

-“Te dije que mi regimiento había sitiado el Infierno”- continuó Castiel, esperando que Dean asintiera- “La verdad es, que lo habríamos hecho, incluso si no fueras ese hombre. Incluso si el sello no hubiese estado en riesgo. Cuando te dije, al inicio de esto, que tenía un trabajo para ti, hablaba en serio. Sabes cuál es el trabajo. Si no fueras tú, si no fueras un Leviatán quien fue llevado al Infierno, entonces no tendríamos la salida que tenemos”

 

-“Es un error”- dijo Dean- “Escoge a alguien más”

 

-“No puedo escoger a alguien más”- dijo Castiel- “Yo no te elegí”- Dean hizo una mueca, pero Castiel fingió no verla- “Dios te eligió”

 

-“Bueno, supongo que no soy el hombre que nuestros padres querían que fuera”

 

-“No te diré que Dios obra de maneras misteriosas”- dijo Castiel- “Porque ya amenazaste con lastimar a mi recipiente si lo hacía”

 

Dean resopló algo parecido a una risa y Castiel se sintió un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, lo que al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir culpable, porque el orgullo era un pecado. Continuó- “No puedo decirte porque te eligió mi Padre, Dean. Pero conociéndote, he sacado mis propias conclusiones”

 

Dean apartó el rostro, un gesto familiar y Castiel sabía que estaba avergonzado- “Ese es un territorio peligroso, tío. ¿Tenemos que abrazarnos?”

 

Castiel fingió considerarlo y levantó los brazos diciendo. “Si quieres”

 

Dean resopló una tranquila risa, de nuevo y Castiel se recostó en su silla, su expresión hermética y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, una imitación perfecta de un gesto que había visto hacer a Dean, intentando transmitir inocencia cuando de hecho, nadie la encontraba. Dean entrecerró ligeramente los ojos como si supiera que acababa de ser objeto de una burla, pero sin decir nada.

 

-“Puedo estar fuera del favor del Cielo”- aventuró Castiel después de que paso un momento- “Pero no puedo creer que mi Padre cometió un error en esto. No está en su naturaleza cometer errores”

 

Dean permaneció en silencio mientras se volvía otra vez y dijo- “¿Acabas de decir que todo sucede por una razón?”

 

Castiel intento de nuevo su fingida expresión de inocencia, pero Dean no se dejó impresionar. Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel no mostraba signos de desvanecerse, Dean volteó la cabeza y le miró con el ceño fruncido- “¿No tienes que estar en alguna parte?”

 

Castiel inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, mientras deliberadamente malinterpretaba su pregunta- “¿Quieres que me vaya?”

 

Dean estaba confundido otra vez- “¿Cas?”

 

-“Cuando viajabas con Sam, había menos riesgo”- admitió Castiel- “A pesar de sus defectos, que son muchos”- Cas frunció el ceño cuando Dean le miró con furia- “Sam nunca permitiría, deliberadamente, que nada te hiciera daño”

 

-“¿Y qué, ahora que se ha ido necesito una niñera?”

 

-“No”- dijo Castiel- “Independientemente de lo que te gustaría creer, eres un objetivo Dean, para algo más que demonios. Si Sam estuviera aquí, tal vez sería diferente, pero hasta que estés recuperado…”

 

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Dean, su tono difícil de descifrar, en algún punto entre la resignación y el alivio- “Tendré un ángel sobre mi hombro”- Castiel dejo que el silencio se prolongara, escuchando el tranquilo y firme sonido agudo haciendo eco del latido del corazón de Dean- “Sabes, una conmoción cerebral no es tan seria. Debería saberlo, las he tenido antes”

 

Castiel no se sintió inclinado a confiarle que él había curado la mayor parte del daño. Dudaba que Dean se quedase quieto el tiempo necesario para descansar, si lo sabía. Después de un minuto, Dean preguntó- “¿Por qué no me dejaste matarle?”

 

-“Cuando tu amiga me llamó”- dijo Castiel, tratando de no hacer una mueca porque la mujer no había estado muy complacida de hablar con él y no podía culparla- “Ella dijo que un demonio estaba intentando quebrantarte. Supe que era Alastair”- admitió Castiel suspirando- “Temí que intentara lastimarte como lo había hecho antes”

 

Dean volvió la cabeza, pero Castiel continuó- “Cuando llegué, me contuve porque pensé que estabas defendiéndote, pero no eras tú mismo y pude verlo”

 

La boca de Dean era una línea estrecha y apretada, negándose tercamente a mirar en dirección de Castiel- “No puedo interferir en tus decisiones como Leviatán”- Castiel prosiguió, un poco más vacilante- “Pero espero que, decidas lo que decidas sobre Alastair, lo hagas con la cabeza despejada. Es importante conocer tus razones, Dean”

 

El silencio se prolongó cuando termino de hablar y se preguntó si había cometido un error, si había interferido donde no debió. Justo cuando se estaba dejando llevar por el sueño, Dean murmuró- “Gracias, Cas”- Castiel asintió una vez, para sí mismo y se acomodó en su silla.

 

 

 

 

Con todo y que había estado conduciendo el Impala durante todo el verano, de alguna manera, en el corto espacio de tiempo en que Dean había vuelto, conducir el auto se volvía a sentir extraño. Como si estuviera andando en zapatos prestados.

 

Había dejado a Bobby con un extraño sentido de dirección, pero de alguna manera había terminado estacionando el Impala en un hotel a menos de dos ciudades de Sioux Falls.

 

Incómodamente, apretujado en una pequeña silla, sentado en la mesa de plástico que había sido arrinconada en su habitación, Sam pasó algunas horas revisando las notas que había hecho sobre el Leviatán, esbozando teorías de a qué podía parecerse, entonces se encontró garabateando la pequeña constelación de pecas que descansaba justo en la caída de la clavícula izquierda de su hermano.

 

No era porque extrañara a Dean, en realidad no. Pero la separación no se sentía bien, no le sentaba bien. Sacó su portátil y procedió a buscar a su hermano usando todos los medios que habían establecido en caso de que se separaran.

 

Cuando no obtuvo resultados, Sam pensó que, probablemente, Dean estaba intentando esconderse de él, así que buscó en lugares a los que sabía Dean nunca iría, los nombres que Dean nunca usaría, pensando que si hacía todo lo contrario de lo que su hermano posiblemente haría, encontraría algo.

 

Resultó que, Dean no había dejado ninguna pista para Sam, en lo absoluto. Eso significaba que había desaparecido más o menos completamente. Resignado, abrió su móvil y llamo al número de su hermano, pero le mandó directo al buzón de voz.

 

Cerrando su teléfono de golpe, Sam pasó el resto de la noche cambiando ociosamente los canales de la televisión, sintiéndose alternadamente enojado, rechazado y solo.

 

 

 

 

No había nada de los hospitales que Dean encontrara remotamente agradable, pero todo el papeleo era como añadir un insulto a la herida. Llenó todo lo que la enfermera le entregó, mientras su doctor le pasaba papeles y panfletos sobre las cosas que debería tener en cuenta y como cuidar se sí mismo. Como si nunca hubiese tenido puntos antes o sufrido de alguna conmoción.

 

Tres puntos no eran nada serio y Dean sabía cómo removerlos, por lo que no necesitaba hacer una cita de seguimiento.

 

Se sentó para pasar por todo el rollo de nuevo, esta vez a cargo de la enfermera quien vino a recoger el portapapeles y el papeleo era simplemente demasiado. Ella ni siquiera era caliente.

 

Dio las gracias, insistiendo en que entendía todo y tenía que irse, que estaría bien, muchas gracias, pero adiós y entonces prácticamente corrió a la puerta, mientras una enfermera le perseguía con una silla de ruedas.

 

Le hizo un puente a un auto del estacionamiento, lo cual fue difícil, debido a que la enfermera que había estado intentando convencerle que se sentara en la silla de ruedas, estaba de pie en la entrada mirándole enojada y Dean se preguntó cómo podría no estar lo suficientemente bien para caminar por si mismo fuera del hospital, pero al mismo tiempo, bien para manejar a donde quiera que él vaya. Entonces pensó que, si consideraba la expresión ceñuda de la enfermera, probablemente no estaba considerado ‘suficientemente bien’, pero el vasto poder del personal médico aparentemente solo se extendía hasta el hospital.

 

Le saludó mientras conducía fuera del lugar de estacionamiento.

 

Más o menos tres cuadras después, Dean abandonó el auto y consiguió un cuarto en un hotel de dos pisos en forma de herradura llamado _Lucky Foot_ , el cual era un nombre curioso y divertido. Después de colocar sal en la puerta y todas las ventanas, con algunas provisiones que había conseguido en la tienda de conveniencia donde dejó el auto, dibujó una trampa del diablo en todas las entradas disponibles, antes de caer sobre la cama y quedar directamente dormido.

 

Cuando despertó estaba oscureciendo. Pidió una pizza para que sea entregada en su habitación y encendió la televisión mientras esperaba, bastante complacido cuando encontró una repetición de Dr. Sexy M.D. que no había visto antes.

 

Por mucho que quería concentrarse en el drama de la televisión, las palabras de Castiel sobre conocer sus razones continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Pensó en Alastair y como había estado tan determinado en matarle.

 

No solo matarle, destruirlo completamente.

 

Cas tenía razón, no estaba siendo racional, pero lo más preocupante era que Dean no tenía la certeza de poder siquiera ser racional cuando se trataba de Alastair. Dean quería acabar con él, pero no podía estar seguro de que sus razones no fueran entera y totalmente personales. Ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar por donde comenzar a desenmarañar todo lo que sentía por el demonio, todo lo cual era malo.

 

Eso le hizo pensar en Sam, también.

 

Había huido, no había otra forma de verlo. Tal vez no tenía la intención de irse por tanto tiempo, pero aún así, Dean ni estaba seguro. Si no veía a Sam, entonces no tenía que pensar en lo que había pasado o por qué.

 

O cuanto deseaba que pasara de nuevo.

 

Huyó porque estaba asustado y se sentía culpable. Seguro, podía admitirlo, no había nadie a su alrededor para que lo supiera. Pero Dean también recordó su determinada convicción cuando enfrentó a Alastair. Tal vez matar al demonio en ese estado de ánimo no sería inteligente, pero había una cierta claridad que se produjo cuando toda esa ira se reunió con la determinación.

 

‘Suficiente’, pensó y alcanzó su celular.

 

-“ _¿Dean?”_ \- la voz de Sam llegó a través de la línea del teléfono, cálida y profundamente familiar. Dean dejó que sus ojos se cerraran- _“Uhm”_ \- dijo Sam, cuando Dean no ofreció más que silencio.

 

-“Estoy en Cheyenne”- dijo Dean.

 

-“ _¿De… acuerdo?”_

 

-“¿Qué tan lejos estás?”

 

Escucho a Sam balbucear, comenzar y detenerse abruptamente en siete diferentes oraciones antes de que consiguiera decir- _“¿Qué?”_

 

Dean rodó los ojos, sonriendo porque, Jesús, su hermano era un idiota- “Quiero recuperar mi auto, Sam. Estoy en _The Lucky Foot_ , habitación 14”- cerró su teléfono y se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto, decidiendo rápidamente que no le importaba.

 

 

 

 

Dean abrió la puerta con el labio partido y un corte en la esquina derecha de su frente que estaba cerrado con puntos- “Jesucristo”- dijo Sam empujando la puerta y dejando caer la bolsa a un lado, mientras levantaba las manos para enmarcar el rostro de Dean, inclinándolo suavemente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

 

Un apretado nudo de furia, retorciéndose en su estomago cuando preguntó- “¿Qué demonios te sucedió, Dean?”- el corte rojo en el labio de su hermano aún no se había cerrado del todo y Sam sabía que Dean no había sido capaz de evitar morderse hasta sangrar.

 

-“No importa”- Dean lo desestimó, alejando las manos de Sam cuando ladeó la cabeza- “Estoy bien”

 

Sam no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo. Dean había huido, se fue y ahora estaba de pie ahí, obviamente lastimado y rehusándose a cooperar. Sam necesitaba asegurarse que su hermano no estaba escondiendo alguna otra lesión y entonces necesitaba encontrar a quien había tocado a su hermano, así Sam podía ir y destrozarlo lentamente.

 

Se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había acorralado a Dean contra la pared, presionando las manos a lo largo del cuerpo de su hermano mientras se aseguraba de que todo estaba bien y Dean estaba repitiendo- “Estoy bien. No importa, Sammy. Estoy bien”

 

Sam le miró por un momento, el verde de los ojos de su hermano resplandeciendo como los brillantes rayos de la luz del amanecer sobre el horizonte. Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando a Dean contra la pared mientras le besaba, su lengua empujando para pasar a través de los labios de Dean y follándole la boca, devorándolo.

 

Dean gruño en voz baja, sorprendido, como si no hubiera esperado ese gesto y tal vez no lo había hecho. En el fondo de su mente, Sam se preguntó si deberían estar sentados y hablando sobre esto primero, porque la última vez no se había solucionado mágicamente.

 

En cambio, Sam cerró el puño sobre la camisa de su hermano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la cama- “Voy a follarte”- dijo y pensó que era la única charla que necesitaban. Especialmente cuando Dean no parecía del todo molesto con la idea.

 

-“Bolsa de viaje”- dijo Dean en su lugar, Sam se detuvo abruptamente, caminando rápidamente hacia la mesa donde estaba el bolso de Dean y abriéndolo de golpe, revolviendo hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba.

 

Cuando volvió a la cama, Dean estaba desnudo, acostado a lo ancho de la cama, las rodillas flexionadas y lo pies apoyados en el borde de la cama- “Cristo”- dijo Sam. Tiró el paquete de lubricante y el condón sobre la cama, pateando sus zapatos y sacándose la camisa.

 

Al lanzar la camisa a un lado, vio a Dean trabajando con sus propios dedos en su interior y gimiendo. Arrastrándose a lo largo del cuerpo de su hermano con una sola mano, Sam soltó su cinturón y sus vaqueros, dejándolos deslizarse lentamente por su cuerpo, frotándose contra Dean, presionando a su hermano sobre la cama con el peso de sus besos. Tragando a su hermano hasta que no hubo nada más.

Con una patada final, Sam dejo que sus vaqueros, cinturón y bóxers cayeran al piso y al instante siguiente Dean los rodó, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Sam con una sonrisa deliciosamente burlona, arqueando la boca, el blanco nítido de sus colmillo brillando en la tenue luz de la habitación- “Si”- dijo Sam. Pero se encontró sacudiéndose bajo el peso de su hermano, sus brazos retorciéndose donde Dean los mantenía sujetos sobre el colchón

-“Tranquilo”- dijo Dean y le besó.

Sam gruñó dentro del beso, sentía que se ahogaba y Dean era el oxigeno. No podía tener suficiente de su hermano, pero cada pedazo de Dean le estaba matando. Levantó las caderas de nuevo, sintiendo su polla presionarse contra la hendidura del culo de Dean, cuando rompió el beso y deslizó su lengua hacia abajo sobre la piel de su hermano, lamiéndole el cuello.

Con otro gemido, Dean se dejó caer hacia adelante, descansando la mayor parte de su peso contra el pecho de Sam y sonriendo posesivo, Sam mordió con fuerza la sensible piel de su hermano, entonces lamió el mismo punto con gentileza, succionando hasta convertirlo en un moretón de color purpura. Los ojos de Dean, cuando Sam finalmente se inclinó hacia atrás, permitiendo que su hermano se sentara, estaban completamente oscuros, sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas cuando dijo- “Sammy”

 

Pero Sam no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía idea de cómo responder a todo lo que su hermano estaba diciendo con esa única palabra. Se inclinó hacia arriba, apoyado en un codo y levantó la mano hacia adelante, sujetando la parte posterior del cuello de Dean y tirando de él hacia adelante hasta que cubrió a Sam, un rastro de calor abrasador. Dean abrió su boca para él y Sam tomó todo lo que pudo, retorciendo su cuerpo en un esfuerzo por volver a tener a Dean bajo su cuerpo, pero Dean apretó sus muslos alrededor de la cadera de Sam, manteniéndose firme. Cuando detuvo sus esfuerzos, sonrió triunfante y antes de que Sam pudiera protestar, estiro una mano hacia atrás y sujetó la polla de Sam.

 

-“Dios, Dean”- se atragantó Sam. Y luego gritó cuando Dean se hundió, con un suave movimiento, tomando a Sam, el apretado calor de su cuerpo rodeando con rapidez a Sam- “Uh”

 

Dean se quedo quieto, respirando hondo, una mano descansando sobre el pecho de Sam y la otra formando un puño en la colcha arrugada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la boca abierta, el sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que sus pecas destacaran sobre su nariz y mejillas- “Dean”- dijo Sam, como una oración- “Dean”

 

Y Dean se movió, moviendo la caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el ritmo enloquecedoramente lento, dejando a Sam deslizarse casi por completo antes de tomarle de nuevo. Eso dejaba a Sam jadeando, agarrando el cuerpo de su hermano e intentando acercarlo- “Dean”

 

-“Estoy aquí”- susurró Dean y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando la línea entera de su pecho contra el de Sam, dejando que sudor les pegara mientras se besaban. Rodó sus caderas en un circulo lento y colocando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su hermano, Sam les dio la vuelta con cuidado, asegurándose que no perdían un centímetro de cercanía, hasta que la espalda de Dean estuvo de nuevo contra la colcha, sus piernas aún alrededor de la cintura de Sam.

 

-“Te tengo”- susurró Sam contra el pulso palpitando en su cuello. Y después- “Dean”- miró hacia abajo a la tinta negra del sello protector sobre el pecho de su hermano, al color rosado suave de la quemadura en su brazo y estrechó los ojos, hasta cerrarlos. Se retiró para empujar de nuevo, lento, metódico y tan jodidamente bueno, Dean lo tomaba todo, envuelto alrededor de él y demandando más, más, más.

 

-“Si”- siseó Sam. Presionando su boca justo debajo de la oreja de Dean y succionó la sensible piel hasta que el cuerpo entero de Dean se arqueó como una arco que Sam estuviese tensando- “Uh, vamos”- alentó, empujando en el interior de Dean más fuerte, más rápido, mientras rodeaba la polla de Dean en un puños y pajeaba a Dean al ritmo de sus cuerpos.

 

Sintió el roce de las uñas de Dean cuando la mano de su hermano bajo por su espalda, deteniéndose en la parte baja. Sintió la otra mano de Dean colocarse detrás de su cabeza, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de Sam, así podía jalarlo hacia adelante en un beso ardiente que apenas rompió mientras se corría.

 

El cuerpo de Dean perdió fuerza bajo él, sus piernas deslizándose del fuerte agarre alrededor de la cadera de Sam, pero dijo ‘Sammy’ y ‘hazlo’ y ‘más fuerte’, Sam empujó más fuerte y luego aún con más fuerza, escuchando a su hermano gruñir exigiendo más, hasta que no hubo nada más que dar y Sam se corrió.

 

 

 

 

Dean salió de debajo de la colcha justo antes del amanecer. El brazo de Sam saliendo de golpe de entre las sabanas, sujetó la muñeca de Dean antes de que pudiera alejarse y cogió a Dean mas que un poco desprevenido. Se dio cuenta del pánico apenas disimulado en los ojos color avellana de su hermano y sintió un breve destello de culpabilidad- “Relájate”- dijo- “Volveré. Solo iré por algo de comer”

 

No se detuvo a ducharse, solo se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta sobre su piel aun cubierta de sudor seco, el de su hermano y el suyo. Recogió su chaqueta de cuero de donde la había dejado, colgando sobre una silla. Se aseguró de estar llevando las llaves y su dinero, luego salió de la habitación del motel.

 

Las calles estaban vacías mientras conducía. Periódicamente, un empleado de alguna tienda o el propietario de un puesto de verduras pasaban por su vista, abriendo las rejas metálicas que cubrían el frente de sus tiendas y rebuscando las llaves en sus bolsillos mientras comenzaban sus rituales mañaneros, abriendo sus tiendas para sus negocios.

 

Dean los ignoró a todos, dirigiéndose a la entrada del pueblo hasta encontrar un campo industrial vacio, edificios simples y largos, yaciendo oscuros y olvidados.

 

Encontró un amplio tramo pavimentado y llevó el Impala hasta una parada, detuvo el motor y observó la luna mientras derivaba hacia el horizonte. Solo, Dean sintió su corazón latir con rapidez, latiendo tan fuerte que podía sentir su pulso en cada parte de su cuerpo.

 

Todo terminó, decidió. Todo se había terminado, porque así quería que fuera, porque él había terminado con ello. ‘No más’, pensó y con eso en mente, salió de su auto y cerró la puerta tras de él. Camino hasta estar de pie en el centro del lote, bajos y simples edificios de ladrillos, en torno a él.

 

Nadie estaba observando, nadie vería o escucharía. Nadie sabría.

 

-“Alastair”- dijo, echando los hombros hacia atrás y alzando la cabeza al cielo, incluso cuando sabía que no era ahí donde el demonio estaría escuchándole- “¡Alastair!”

 

-“Bien, bien”- ronroneó una voz baja y Dean se giró para hacer frente a la familiar figura. El demonio no había cambiado de hospedero desde que atacó la casa de Pamela. Parecía un fantasma caminando a la débil luz de la mañana, con ritmo pausado, porque Alastair siempre se movía lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo- “Un gusto encontrarte aquí”

 

-“Alastair”- dijo Dean, había momentáneamente olvidado cada palabra que sabía.

 

Alastair sonrió complacido, pero Dean pudo leer la oscuridad en sus ojos, sabía que el demonio estaba enojado, estaba poniendo las piezas juntas y no le agradaba la imagen que resultaba- “Dean Winchester”- dijo deteniéndose a tres pasos de distancia- “Sé lo que eres. Hay mucha gente buscándote”

 

-“¿Ah, si?”

 

-“Bueno”- se corrigió Alastair- “Yo le digo ‘gente’. Demonios sería más adecuado”

 

Dean se encogió de hombros- “Tú me encontraste”

 

Los ojos de Alastair barrieron el cuerpo de Dean, un lento escrutinio, tan evaluador como apreciativo- “¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a matarme?”

 

-“Pensé que habías dicho que no podía”- dijo Dean ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de confusión- “¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que no era nada más que tu puta? ¿Que siempre sería tu puta y ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo contra ti porque, en lo más profundo de la rejilla era justo donde quería estar?”

 

Alastair resopló- “Eres una irritante, pequeña perra, Dean Winchester. Debí haber mantenido a tu papi justo donde le tenía y pasarte a algún otro idiota”

 

“Cuestión de perspectiva”- dijo Dean con una sonrisa- “¿Estoy en lo correcto?”

 

-“¿Crees que ganaste algo? ¿Crees que matándome detendrás el apocalipsis?”

 

-“No”- dijo Dean- “Pero me hará sentir mejor”

 

Alastair gruñó y lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de alcanzar a Dean y obligarle a arrodillarse, pero su gruñido se tornó en un siseo de dolor y apartó la mano, levantó los ojos muy abiertos para reunirlos con los de Dean, mientras se encogía y daba un paso hacia atrás, alejándose.

 

-“Quema un poco ¿cierto?”- preguntó Dean al demonio, sintiendo cierta satisfacción ante los ojos sorprendidos de Alastair y el creciente miedo que podía ver en ellos.

 

-“Eso no”- dijo Alastair- “Mátame”- exigió. “¡Sólo mátame!”

 

Dean ladeó la cabeza, caminando lentamente hacia adelante, mientras más retrocedía Alastair- “No voy a matarte. Algún día, cuando mire hacia atrás, a este momento, quiero ser capaz de decir honestamente que lo que hice fue imparcial. Que no estaba explotando mis poderes, usándolos para mi beneficio personal”

 

-“No”- siseó Alastair.

 

-“Pero solo porque no voy a matarte, no quiere decir que no vayas a sufrir”

 

-“Tus ojos”-susurró Alastair, encogido sobre si mismo, mirando a Dean con horror.

 

-“Lo sé”- dijo Dean, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, oscuramente placentera- “Hacen eso algunas veces”

 

El lote vacio se lleno con luz mientras el sol coronaba sobre el horizonte, derramándose sobre los techos rectangulares de los edificios y corriendo sobre los costados de ladrillos marrón oscuro, como agua derramándose sobre las rocas, hasta caer sobre las dos figuras, una inclinada tanto que casi estaba arrodillada, la otra de pie por encima de él.

 

Por un momento, la aguda luz de la mañana se volvió brillante, blanca y asombrosa, atravesando todo con su intensidad mientras brillaba.

 

Entonces, el momento se terminó y fueron los prometedores rayos amarillos de la mañana, los que brillaron sobre una figura solitaria, alejándose en dirección de su auto.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **** _Cuando él se levanta, los poderosos sienten pavor y retroceden ante el quebrantamiento._  
La espada que lo alcanza no lo afecta; ni la lanza, ni el dardo, ni la jabalina.  
Al hierro estima como paja, y al acero por leño podrido.  
Las flechas no le hacen huir; las piedras de la honda le son como rastrojo.  
Al garrote considera hojarasca; y se ríe del blandir de la jabalina.

_Job 41:25-9_

 

 

El mustang 1970, color caléndula de Ruby estaba ronroneando. Aparcado cerca de la acera, los vidrios polarizados hacia abajo cuando Sam salió del comedor, una bolsa de plástico llena de comida para Dean y él, colgando de una mano.

 

Habían establecido un nuevo estatus quo, no hablaban de lo que estaban haciendo exactamente con el otro, pidiendo dos camas en lugar de una sola incluso si ellos invariablemente terminaban compartiendo. Cada vez que se desplomaban en la cama actuaban como si fuera una sorpresa, algo de una sola vez. Sam no hablaba de la licorera que llevaba con él, escondida en su chaqueta y Dean pretendía que no lo notaba.

 

Sam toleraba a Castiel y trataba de no contener la respiración cada vez que Dean se marchaba a hacer lo que fuera con el ángel, que algunas veces solicitaba su ayuda. Cuando Dean volvió con moretones en el pecho, un ojo negro y diciendo solamente- “Uriel está muerto”- Sam no preguntó por qué o cómo. Solo le dirigió una mirada a Castiel, de pie, rígido y con los labios apretados, asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la tienda a buscar algunos guisantes congelados.

 

Hasta el momento, funcionaba, pero sentía como si estuvieran caminando sobre una cuerda floja, todo el tiempo.

 

Sam abrió la puerta del pasajero y se deslizó en el familiar interior, dejando su bolsa en el suelo, a sus pies, cuando dijo- “Sabes que este, en realidad, no es un lugar para estacionarse”

 

-“Y el letrero dice no holgazanear”- señaló Ruby- “Demándame”- cambió la marcha y se alejó de la acera- “Volviste con Dean”- dijo cuando el silencio se prolongó.

 

Sam notó la mirada que dirigió hacia él y se encogió de hombros- “No estaba bien. A pesar de lo incomodo que era tenerle alrededor y actuar como si no me las hubiera arreglado para cuidar muy bien de mi cuando estuvo… lejos”- se encogió de hombros- “Estar separados no era lo correcto. No debí haberle dejado”

 

-“Pero técnicamente hablando, Sam ¿no fue él quien te dejó?”- le corrigió Ruby, su tono brusco.

 

Sam asintió- “Si, bueno, lo encontré de nuevo”- arqueó las cejas, girándose para hacerle frente y señaló- “La luz esta en verde”

 

Ella soltó un resoplido y aceleró el auto poniéndolo en movimiento- “Mira, es tu hermano y es importante para ti, entiendo eso. Pero él no entiende lo que estás tratando de hacer. Estamos tan cerca Sam”

 

-“Lo sé, Ruby”- suspirando, Sam frotó una mano sobre su frente, deseando que todos en su vida simplemente pudieran entender lo que estaba intentando hacer, quien era y lo aceptaran, sin que les importe a él y los demás una mierda- “Eso no está en discusión”

 

Ella se quedó en silencio y Sam estaba aliviado por ello. Al menos Ruby le conocía lo suficiente para no presionarle. Ella le escuchaba y apoyaba, incluso cuando pensaba que estaba tomando la decisión equivocada. Era una de las cosas que Sam apreciaba de ella.

 

-“Mira”- dijo cuando ella no ofreció nada más- “Necesito que hagas algo por mi”

 

Flexionó las manos sobre el volante- “¿Qué?”

 

Sam se removió, considerando brevemente si expresar su petición o no. Entonces, el recuerdo de Dean sentado sobre el capo del Impala, jugando ociosamente con un oso y diciendo, _“ellos, me rebanaron, me cortaron en pedazos y me desgarraron… hasta que no quedaba nada”_

 

Ese recuerdo fue seguido rápidamente por uno más reciente, Dean sentado en el borde de la cama, la cabeza entre sus manos mientras decía, _“Cuando estuve ahí, yo solo… era como…él me poseía”_

 

Sam dijo- “Necesito que me traigas a Alastair”

 

Ruby se rió- “Eso es muy gracioso Sam”

 

Sam tensó la mandíbula y luego se recordó que no había ninguna razón para enojarse porque ella no había dicho que ‘no’, exactamente- “Habló en serio”

 

El auto se desvió a la derecha cuando ella tiró repentinamente hacia ese lado, chocando contra la acera cuando tomó la curva bruscamente y suavizándose mientras se detenía en la esquina más alejada de un estacionamiento en la estación de gasolina- “¿Qué estás pensando, Sam?”

 

Sam mantuvo la voz firme y constante cuando dijo-“Estoy pensando que quiero hablar con él”

 

-“¿Quieres que me acerque a un demonio de alto rango como Alastair y diga ‘Oh hey, Sam Winchester quiere hablar contigo, te importaría venir conmigo’? No funciona de esa manera”

 

-“Se te ocurrirá algo”

 

Ella resopló, dando una palmada al volante y echándose hacia atrás en su asiento- “De acuerdo. Se me ocurrirá algo de la nada. ¿Por qué Sam? ¿Cuál es el punto?”

 

Consideró explicarle, ella solo había sido leal y comprensiva. Algunas de las cosas que le había dicho sobre él y sobre Dean, era algo que ni en un millón de años podría haber considerado decirle a otra alma. Sin embargo, Ruby, parecía simplemente entenderle y no hubo nada de lo que le dijera que le hiciera actuar sorprendida.

 

Por otra parte, esto se sentía demasiado personal. “Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Solo hazlo”

 

Ella sonrió, un seductor pequeño estiramiento de sus labios cuando le lanzó una mirada de reojo- “Me gusta cuando te pones mandón”- luego el momento paso y la mirada coqueta desapareció mientras decía- “Incluso si pudiera inventar algo, desde donde Alastair está, no hay forma de volver. No por un buen rato”

 

Eso no era algo que Sam estuviera esperando. Frunció el ceño- “¿Dónde está?”

 

-“En el infierno”- dijo. Sam se encogió de hombros, como si eso no importara y ella soltó un bufido- “Fue enviado ahí por un Leviatán, Sam. No hay forma de regresar. Si un leviatán te envía de vuelta al abismo, así será por al menos un par de siglos. Está obligado a estar ahí en el abismo. Alastair está fuera de juego, ha sido enviado a la prisión y ni siquiera tiene alguno de sus juguetes”

 

Sam reflexionó sobre esto, la idea de un Leviatán ahí afuera haciéndole sentir ansioso e impaciente. Castiel dijo que había uno por continente, pero Norte América era un lugar bastante grande y era posible que el Leviatán pudiese haber estado en el otro extremo.

 

Aunque, si había rastreado a Alastair, eso significaba que estaba cerca. Alastair estuvo siguiendo sus pasos y los de Dean desde que salió del abismo. Sam lo sabía, paso una buena parte de tiempo rastreando a Alastair. Tenía una etiqueta sobre el demonio hasta hace una semana, lo cual significaba que el Leviatán estaba malditamente cerca y Sam ni siquiera lo había notado.

 

Sin embargo, no era bueno distraerse- “Sólo encuentra una manera”

 

-“No hay forma, Sam. ¡Ni una _jodida_ manera! No voy a cruzarme con un _Leviatán_ , ¿de acuerdo? Esas cosas están _dementes_ ”

 

-“¡Ruby!”

 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego la bajó, su cabello castaño deslizándose hacia adelante, ocultando su rostro- “De acuerdo”- dijo- “Encontraré una manera”

 

Sam asintió y se acomodó en su asiento- “De todas maneras ¿qué sabes de los Leviatanes?”

 

Ella levantó la cabeza hacia el techo del auto y negó- “Ya te he dicho todo lo que sé”

 

Sam hizo un sonido pensativo y dijo- “Cuando hablé con Castiel, dijo que ninguna de las referencias en los libros eran fiables porque nadie ha visto a uno antes”

 

Ruby se encogió de hombros- “Cualquier demonio que haya tropezado con un Leviatán fue lanzado de vuelta al abismo, tan profundo, que no estaban exactamente socializando. Para cuando lograron arrastrarse a la superficie de nuevo, a la mayoría no les quedaba mucho sentido y cuando lo tenían lo único que recordaban sobre lo que les hizo descender era una luz”

 

-“Si los demonios supieran como rastrear un Leviatán, su primer objetivo sería darle caza y matarle”- Ruby asintió, las cejas arqueadas y en su expresión se leía claramente, ‘por supuesto que lo harían’- “¿Tú lo harías?”- preguntó Sam, mirándola fijamente.

 

Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, hacia la ventana del frente- “Mientras no quiera enviarme a alguna esquina, entonces no”

 

Sam asintió- “Lo que Cas dijo, sobre que nadie ha visto a uno, _nunca_. Creo que es más probable que la gente no sepa lo que están viendo”

 

-“¿Qué?”- dijo Ruby, moviéndose hacia adelante, la atención centrada y ojos sagaces- “¿Cómo si fueran invisibles?”

 

 -“No”- dijo Sam- “Mas bien, sin nada especial”- observó una esbelta chica rubia, salir de la cabina de una pick-up negra, su cabello sujeto en una coleta que se agitaba adelante y atrás mientras caminaba alrededor de la bomba de gasolina- “Si se tratara de una criatura y ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo como tú y Castiel han dicho, entonces alguien debió darse cuenta. Algunos cazadores habrían hecho de los Leviatanes su especialidad, especialmente debido al conocimiento popular que circula sobre ellos. Ellos no dan una buena impresión en las historias”

 

-“No tienes ni idea”- murmuró Ruby.

 

-“De acuerdo”- continuó Sam- ¿Entonces por qué ellos no?”- ante la mirada de Ruby, aclaró- “Hasta donde sé, nadie está cazando Leviatanes. Castiel está seguro de que nadie sabe ni siquiera a qué se parecen, lo que para mi sugeriría que ellos no se parecen a nada. No a algo que se dé a notar”

 

-“Entonces”- Ruby evadió.

 

-“Piensa en ello”- dijo Sam- “¿Qué es lo que ves a menudo y no le pones ninguna atención? ¿A qué desecharías de inmediato?”- ella parpadeó y su expresión absolutamente despistada le hizo sonreír, porque cuando llegara el momento, si tenía razón, entonces sería genial y él era brillante por haberlo descubierto- “Humanos”

 

Ella se sentó bruscamente- “De ninguna manera, Sam”- dijo- “Me refiero a que los demonios son una cosa, pero el tipo de poder que poseen los Leviatanes, no puedes simplemente meter eso en un cuerpo humano. Estas cosas son portales para entrar en el Infierno y el Cielo. ¿Cómo se supone van a caminar en forma de una _persona_?”

 

-“Siete humanos iguales a cualquier otro humano, esparcidos alrededor del globo”- insistió Sam- “No hay nada excepcional en ello, son sólo gente normal. Excepto que en realidad no lo son”- se encogió de hombros- “Los ángeles pueden usar sus poderes cuando están ocupando sus recipientes humanos. Quizás lo de ‘portales’ es metafórico”

 

-“Sam eso es una locura”

 

Él se encogió de hombros- “Es una teoría”

 

-“Estas cosas, lo que pueden hacer”- dijo Ruby- “Son _poderosos_. Nosotros ni siquiera conocemos la extensión de sus capacidades, porque nunca nos acercamos al fin del mundo antes y en realidad, ese es su punto fuerte. Pero incluso sin eso, ellos son a lo único que los demonios temen. Incluso más que a los ángeles, porque ellos _siempre_ caminan por la tierra y _nunca_ mueren, a diferencia de los ángeles que pueden o no importar, ellos _siempre_ lo hacen. Incluso si matas a uno, otro despertará para tomar su lugar. Es como una ley del mundo que su número nunca se agotará. Ningún humano puede hacer lo que ellos pueden”

 

-“Como te dije, los ángeles poseen cuerpos humanos y todavía usan sus poderes angelicales”- Sam se encogió de hombros- “Lo mismo para los demonios. ¿Por qué serían diferentes?”- hizo un gesto con la mano- “De todos modos, no hay ninguna prueba, es solo una teoría a la que andaba dándole vueltas”

 

Le dio un vistazo a su reloj y alzó los ojos- “Debo volver al hotel antes de que mi hermano comience a enloquecer”

 

Ella rodó los ojos, pero colocó las manos de nuevo en el volante. Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino, pero cuando ella dio un giro en la parte de atrás del hotel y Sam salió del auto, recogiendo la bolsa de plástico con la comida, se inclinó de vuelta a la cabina- “No lo olvides”- dijo cerrando la puerta del pasajero.

 

 

 

 

Dean tanteó a ciegas la toalla que había puesto en la encimera, secando el agua de su rostro y después frotó su cabello para secarlo mientas salía de la ducha.

 

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, el sonido de un click y el repiquetear de la cadena siendo deslizada en su sitio- “¿Sam? ¿Estás de vuelta?”

 

-“Si”- dijo Sam- “Tengo el almuerzo”

 

Dean sonrió- “¨Perfecto”- dijo, demasiado bajo para que Sam le escuchara. Se puso los vaqueros, colocándose el cinturón, mientras flexionaba los dedos en la sorprendentemente áspera alfombra de baño. Su reflejo en el espejo le mostraba sombras bajo los ojos, pero Dean no se sentía peor por tenerlas.

 

Quizás estaba relacionado con finalmente tener un final a la vista. Era difícil manejar a través del país y cazar demonios mientras intentaba, al mismo tiempo, seguir ocultándole a Sam quién era y lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, Dean había hecho un buen trabajo y el último demonio al que había arrojado de nuevo al abismo había estado bastante alto en las filas de Lilith, al menos, lo suficiente para saber a dónde se dirigía un demonio de incluso un rango más alto.

 

No había forma de que pierda esa oportunidad. Si llegaba al demonio antes de que se moviera, entonces tendrían buenas probabilidades de saber dónde estaba Lilith, o al menos, donde estaba planeando estar. Así solo necesitarían llegar ahí y terminar con todo.

 

-“Hey”- dijo Sam cuando Dean entró en la habitación principal. Dean observó la forma en que los ojos de su hermano se desviaron hacia abajo, contemplando la extensión húmeda de su pecho con visible interés.

 

-“Olvidé mi camisa”- dijo Dean, no del todo avergonzado mientras buscaba una camiseta en su bolsa de viaje.

 

-“Uh”- dijo Sam- “Seguro”

 

No hablaban sobre eso, pero no evitaban que suceda y sucedía lo suficiente para que Dean se sintiera cómodo con el coqueteo. Mayormente lo aceptaba y seguía adelante. Quizás Sam sufría algo de angustia residual, tal vez no, si así fuera no parecía detenerle del todo.

 

-“Te traje con extra queso”- dijo Sam sin convicción cuando Dean tiró de su camiseta sobre su cabeza.

 

-“Suena bien”- agarró la bolsa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, las sabanas inmaculadas debajo de él. Los ojos de Sam vagaron a la derecha, a la otra cama que estaba en un estado de imposible desorden- “¿Vas a comer?”

 

Sam asintió- “Si”- dijo y se acomodó en una silla, parecía incomodo.

 

-“¿Cómo está Ruby?”

 

Sam entrecerró los ojos mientras levanto la mirada- “No lo sé”- dijo.

 

Dean le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa- “De acuerdo”- dijo tranquilamente, a pesar de saber la verdad. Cuanto más se amoldaba y usaba sus poderes, era más fácil que surgieran. Ahora, prácticamente podía oler un demonio a una milla de distancia. Conocía el aroma de Ruby.

 

Reconocía la oscuridad y la amargura debajo de la propia esencia de Sam.

 

El enfrentamiento final no podía llegar con la suficiente rapidez, en lo que a él respecta.

 

 

 

 

Sam tuvo que esperar cinco días más, pero Ruby finalmente volvió por él.

 

-“Bueno, bueno, bueno”- dijo Alastair, precediendo a Ruby a través de la puerta oscilatoria de metal- “Tienes un bonito lugar, Sammy”- se burló mientras miraba desde el piso de cemento de la fabrica vacía a los estantes de metal que llegaban casi hasta el techo.

 

Sam no escogió el lugar porque fuera bonito, lo eligió porque estaba desierto.

 

Ignorando las quejas del demonio, Sam le lanzó una mirada a Ruby que inmediatamente se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Cuando negó con la cabeza ella soltó un bufido, lanzó sus manos al aire y entonces retrocedió. Dio cinco pasos hacia atrás antes de girar sobre sus talones y empujar la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

 

Alastair observó el intercambio. “El poder te sienta bien”-el demonio sonrió cuando añadió- “Puedo entender porque eras el favorito de Azazel”- Sam observó caminar al demonio y lo dejo despotricar. No había una trampa del diablo en la fábrica. Sam no necesitaría usar ningún truco para que Alastair haga lo que él quisiera.

 

Sam era fuerte, podía sentir el poder vibrando por sus venas.

 

-“Por supuesto”- continuó Alastair, ajeno a todo- “Azazel era una pequeña mierda impetuosa que arruino miles de años de planeación con un movimiento idiota”

 

Cuando le miró otra vez, Sam encontró su mirada penetrante con una indiferente. Su mente dándole vueltas a las maneras de hacer que el bastardo rogara, para hacerle sangrar y luego, por último, matarlo- “No practiques tu pequeña mirada inescrutable y superior conmigo, muchacho”- le advirtió Alastair- “Yo escribí el libro de la intimidación. Eso no va a funcionar. Me sacaste del abismo por alguna razón… buen toque, por cierto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

 

-“¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?”

 

Alastair se burló- “Pedazo de mierda ignorante. Estaba tan hundido en las profundidades que nadie podía encontrarme. En donde estaba no entras simplemente caminando. Se necesita demasiada energía para sacar a un demonio de un sitio como ese. ¿O no te lo explicó tu hermano? No pasaste por todo ese esfuerzo solo para tener una pequeña charla”

 

Sam apretó los dientes- “¿Qué tiene que ver Dean en esto?”

 

-“Oh por favor”- dijo Alastair. Entonces le dirigió a Sam otra mirada y de repente, el demonio sonrió- “¿No tienes idea, cierto? ¿No sabes lo que es?”- Sam movió su peso de un pie al otro y luego se arrepintió. Su momento de debilidad le dio a Alastair todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre que botones presionar.

 

-“Él tiene algo ¿no?”- asintió Alastair, como si no importara cuanto pudiera Sam intentar negarlo, ambos sabían la verdad- “Quiero decir, cuando llegó a mi fue algo obvio. ¿Tu papi? Era divertido y todo, pero Dean. Bueno… Dean fue adorable”- sonó los labios, como si recordara el sabor de una comida especialmente buena, Sam se mantuvo sin expresión- “Destrozarle fue… mmm todo un placer”

 

-“Es mi hermano”- dijo Sam, con voz gruesa.

 

-“Si, de hecho”- dijo Alastair- “Es por partes iguales en el infierno Sammy. Y créeme, todos compartimos. Rogaba tan bonito. Ese chico me consiguió un montón de favores, no lo creerías. De repente, era el Señor Popular. ¿Este cuerpo?”- abrió los brazos y miro hacia abajo al hombre que estaba poseyendo, el mismo hombre que Sam recordaba de cuando vio la primera vez a Alastair- “Esto fue un ‘gracias’ por compartir ese fino pedazo de culo que tú llamas hermano”

 

-“Basta”- gruñó Sam.

 

Alastair levantó la mirada, las cejas arqueadas, haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento- “¿Dije algo que te molestara?”- luego se burló- “No quise hacerlo”

 

-“Di todo lo que quieras”- dijo Sam, finalmente controlando la reacción visceral de tener al demonio hablando sobre Dean. En su mente, estaba separando la piel de Alastair pieza por pieza, cortándolo por la mitad y dejando que sus entrañas se esparcieran por el suelo mientras seguía respirando- “No me estás diciendo nada que no sepa”

 

-“Oh ¿en serio? ¿Tu querido hermano te susurró sus más oscuros secretos?”- sonrió- “¿Escuchar como tomaba un demonio después de otro te ponía caliente, Sammy?”

 

-“Voy a matarte”- dijo Sam. Tomando una respiración tranquilizadora y repitiéndolo en su mente, consolándose con ese pensamiento.

 

Alastair ya no estaba sonriendo, tal vez sintiendo finalmente la contención que Sam tenía sobre él. El fuerte agarre que le mantenía inmóvil- “Vas a morir aquí mismo. Es por eso que te saqué del Infierno, esa es la única razón por la qué estás aquí”

 

-“¿Venganza? ¿Por lastimar a tu querido hermano?”

 

-“No es venganza”- sintiéndose como él mismo de nuevo. Sintiendo el poder resonando a través de él y deleitándose con ello; el hospedero de Alastair y la oscura sombra que era Alastair, ambos inmovilizados con el peso del control de Sam. Él podía desgarrar a ambos con un parpadeo o podía hacerlo lentamente- “Esto es simplemente lo que sucede cuando tocas algo que es mío”

 

Los ojos de Alastair agrandados y enrojecidos, la presión que Sam estaba ejerciendo sobre él haciendo que su rostro se enrojeciera en un tono purpura oscuro- “¿Dean?”- jadeó y Sam sonrió

_‘Si, Dean’_ pensó, _‘por supuesto que Dean’_ , porque ¿a quien más pertenecería Dean si no era a Sam? A nadie.

 

-“Esto es lo que va a pasar”- dijo Sam en su tono más razonable- “Vas a decirme todo lo que sepas de los planes de Lilith y después voy a matarte”- se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo que su aliento chocó contra la mejilla del demonio cuando dijo- “Voy a hacerlo lento. Después de todo me vas a ayudar a prepararme para enfrentarla”

 

-“¿Vas a…?”- Alastair se atragantó y jadeando por otra respiración terminó- “¿matar a Lilith?”

 

-“Si”

 

Alastair se rió entre dientes, un sonido de ahogamiento y húmedo- “Mejor que lo hagas rápido”- dijo “Si el Leviatán te gana, perderás tu gran oportunidad”

 

Sam estrechó los ojos- “¿Quién es el Leviatán?”- exigió- “Son humanos ¿cierto? ¡Dímelo! ¡Sé que lo sabes!”

 

Pero Alastair solamente sonrió, amplia e imprudentemente. Perdiendo la paciencia, Sam extrajo la oscuridad de sí mismo, empujándola hacia Alastair y la envolvió alrededor del núcleo del demonio como un puño, aplastándolo lentamente hasta que gritó y la sangre goteó por su barbilla.

 

-“Háblame de Lilith”- dijo Sam.

 

-“No soy aliado de esa zorra”- gruñó Alastair.

 

Cuidadosamente, Sam atrapó la sangre deslizándose por el cuello de Alastair con su dedo y lo lamió. Sonriendo mientras dijo- “¿Quién es?”- Alastair gritó mientras Sam apretaba el agarre de su poder.

 

De forma distante, Sam se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Como podía estar parado ahí con indiferencia y causando sufrimiento, porque Alastair no estaba solo, estaba ocupando un hospedero quien estaba experimentando el dolor junto al demonio que lo manejaba.

 

Sin embargo, lo que mayormente Sam deseaba era que Dean estuviera ahí. Empujaría a su hermano contra las estanterías y le besaría con la boca abierta, haciéndole gemir mientras Alastair les observaba, dándose cuenta de a quién pertenecía Dean en realidad. Se preguntó que se sentiría, aplastar al demonio con su propio poder mientras besaba a Dean, mientras liberaba a Dean de sus vaqueros, pajeándolo fuerte, mientras follaban en mitad de la fábrica vacía.

 

 

 

 

A fin de cuentas, Ruby se sentía bastante bien cuando ella giró sobre sus talones; saliendo de la bodega abandonada, a la brisa fresca de la noche, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella. Ladeó hacia atrás la cabeza y miró al despejado cielo oscuro, los frágiles puntos de luz salpicando la obscuridad. Ella sonrió.

 

Algunas veces se sentía como si estuviese amamantando a un niño pequeño, pero de vez en cuando Sam hacía una exigencia que le daba escalofríos, haciéndole pensar en todas las posibilidades que les deparaba el futuro.

 

Cuando le llevó a Alastair, ella le observó parado ahí y pensó _‘si’_ con alegría y orgullo. Pensó _‘yo hice esto’_ lamentando no poder voltearse hacia alguien y decir, _‘¿Ves? Todos me subestimaron, pero mira lo que he hecho. ¿No es hermoso? Hermoso y mío’_. Deseó que le hubiera dejado quedarse, quería deleitarse con la sangre que derramaría, con los gritos que sin duda sacaría de Alastair antes de liberarlo de su miseria.

 

Pero órdenes eran órdenes.

 

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, comenzó a caminar, sacó las llaves y las lanzó al aire, atrapándolas en su camino hacia abajo, cerrando el puño mientras doblaba en la esquina- “Otro día, otro dólar”- se dijo a sí misma y a su auto, porque se estaba encariñando excesivamente a esa cosa. No podía evitar deleitarse con la sensación de estar en la superficie, el viento, la contaminación, las estrella y su dulce, belleza aerodinámica de auto.

 

-“Ruby”

 

El brusquedad del tono era tan familiar que casi lo descarta de antemano- “Hey Dean”- se apoyo sobre el techo del auto, sonriéndole por encima de sus brazos cruzados, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Él podía decirle lo que quisiera, ella ya había ganado, Sam era suyo- “¿Cómo estás?”

 

Observó las sombras cambiando y revelarle. Salió de la oscuridad, entrando en el circulo de luz que ofrecía una lámpara redonda colgando a un costado del edificio de al lado.

 

Llevaba la misma chaqueta de cuero de siempre, las mismas botas y los mismos vaqueros rasgados. Dean Winchester era condenadamente guapo, pero desearía que llevara menos capas de ropa y más ajustadas. Quizás cuando Sam finalmente le pusiera una correa a su hermano, ella podría sugerirlo. Susurrarle al oído. Tal vez en un futuro, Sam la invitaría en algún tipo de acción.

 

¿Quién dijo que el infierno en la tierra no podía ofrecer una probadita de cielo?

 

-“¿Estás buscando a Sam?”- preguntó, cuando él no habló o se movió, ni ofreció alguna idea de su presencia ahí- “Creo que dijo algo sobre pasarse por un bar, probablemente puedas alcanzarlo. Acaba de salir”

 

-“En realidad”- dijo Dean, sus ojos verdes apartándose y volviendo a ella de nuevo- “Es contigo con quien quiero hablar”

 

Ella sintió un escalofrío corriendo a través de ella, la piel de gallina erizando su piel cuando siguió observándola con esa directa mirada de lagarto. Fría y asesina- “¿Ah sí?”- dijo y se humedeció los labios, alejándose de donde había estado apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados y caminando alrededor para acomodarse en frente de su auto- “¿Sucede algo?”

 

-“Se podría decir”- dijo alzando una que mano que, se acababa de dar cuenta, sujetaba el cuchillo para demonios que ella le dio a Sam. Se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, la hoja del cuchillo brillando con la luz.

 

-“Wow”- dijo, lanzando una rápida mirada a la boca del callejón donde estaban parados, estimando qué tan rápido conseguiría llegar ahí- “¿Estamos bien, cierto Dean? Quiero decir, cuide de Sam cuando estabas en el Infierno. Dijiste ‘gracias’ y todo. Pensé que habíamos establecido una pequeña tregua”

 

-“¿Esto te pone nerviosa?”- preguntó levantando el cuchillo.

 

Ella asintió ‘duh’, pensó. Dean se encogió de hombros y lo arrojó lejos, la hoja cayendo en alguna parte en la oscuridad, deslizándose por el cemento. Ella relajó los hombros, sintiéndose mejor- “Cuando dije ‘gracias’, fue en serio”- dijo- “Por cuidar de Sam”

 

-“Si”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- “Lo sé. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado eso”

 

-“Sin embargo, no era una tregua”- continuó.

 

Ella le miró y por primera vez, se dio cuenta que no estaba actuando como el mismo, que no estaban metidos en sus bromas habituales. Una parte de Ruby estaba arañando las paredes de su cuerpo y diciendo _‘corre, corre’_ como una oración.

 

-“Tengo que irme, aunque fue bueno platicar contigo”- se levantó del auto y comenzó a moverse, la vista fija en él para asegurarse que no estaba acercándose a ella.

 

Dean no se movió y eso era un alivio. Pero entonces le miró a los ojos, viéndolo de verdad y lo que encontró la paralizó. El viejo instinto de pelear o correr surgió dentro de su cuerpo, pero sabía lo suficiente como para pensar que esta fuera una pelea que tuviera oportunidad de ganar, porque, de repente, ella supo con quien estaba sola en un callejón

 

Con que estaba.

 

Giró sobre sus talones, sus llaves cayendo con un tintineo al piso mientras corría hacia la salida del callejón.

 

-“Ruby”- dijo Dean, su voz ligeramente elevada y como un sonsonete, como si estuviera exasperado por sus acciones. De repente, ella estaba de pie junto a su auto, las llaves a sus pies.

 

-“¿Cómo hiciste eso?”- gritó, el pánico surgiendo en ella, mientras se preguntaba brevemente si había alucinado la carrera. Si estaba alucinando todo.

 

Aunque cuando se enfocó, solo había una pregunta importante- “¿Qué quieres?”

 

-“Te lo dije. Hablar contigo”- respondió- “Puedes tener a Sam engañado, pero yo no estoy sufriendo ninguna alucinación. Sé cómo conseguiste sacar a Alastair del Infierno”

 

Ella se encogió de hombros- “Pedí algunos favores”

 

-“Si, lo hiciste”- dijo Dean. Sintió su garganta cerrarse y se asustó por un momento, mientras se preguntaba si era algo que él estaba haciendo, tal vez ahogándole en ese momento. Pero se dio cuenta que solo era el miedo- “Con todo el trabajo que has estado haciendo para ella, apuesto a que Lilith estaba más que dispuesta a concederte algo, por el bien del plan ¿Tengo razón?”

 

-“No”- mintió, maldiciendo cuando su voz se quebró en la palabra- “Por supuesto que no”- dijo con más confianza.

 

-“No mientas, Ruby”- dijo, sin borrar su inescrutable y suave sonrisa- “No te molestes. Todo esto con Sam, ha sido para involucrarle, enredándole tanto que no pueda distinguir entre arriba y abajo. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Debe matar a Lilith? ¿Romper el sello?”- sintió sus ojos cambiary su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, los dientes brillando-“Si, eso es correcto. Sé sobre el sello, ¿Sam lo sabe?”

 

-“Nunca le mentí”- se defendió- “Le dije, desde el inicio, que solo Lilith podía romperlo. Que solo ella rompería el sello final”

 

-“Solo que nunca le dijiste como lo haría”

 

-“Lo detendré”- suplicó- “Voy a hacerlo, en este momento”- asintió, como si fuera una conclusión inevitable- “No puedes ser tú”- susurró- “Tú no eres uno de ellos”

 

-“¿Por qué no?”- preguntó- “¿Porque el pobre y patético Dean Winchester aún está demasiado destrozado por su tiempo en el abismo? ¿Por qué alguien no puede decir que está cansado de algo y seguir siendo una fuerza para ser tomada en cuenta?”

 

-“Porque”- dijo, se detuvo y luego decidió, a la mierda, ¿Qué importaba?- “¡Porque como pudo Azazel cometer tan jodido error!”

 

-“Oops”- dijo demasiado alegre. Luego, en n tono de fingida confusión tan marcado que ella casi rodó los ojos, dijo- “Espera, ¿quieres decir que los demonios son unos pequeños capullosdemasiado arrogantes? ¿En serio?”

 

-“Este plan”- defendió- “Habría funcionado”

 

Dean asintió- “Podría haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hará. Sé hacia dónde se dirige Lilith y la estaré esperando”

 

Entonces se acercó. Entrando al círculo de luz hasta que estuvo frente a ella, ocupando su espacio, tan cerca que Ruby podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

 

-“Déjame ir”- dijo- “No me mandes al Infierno, no a ese lugar. Mantuve a Sam con vida. Sin mí, tu hermano habría muerto mil veces antes de que algún ángel te arrastrara a la superficie”

 

-“Dije gracias por eso”- ladeó la cabeza, acercándose para poder susurrar en su oído- “Tengo un secreto. Envié a Alastair a la esquina más alejada del Infierno porque lo quería ahí, cocinándose en la oscuridad y enloqueciendo por ello. Sin una sola alma que aplastar para divertirse. Sabía que él se arrastraría hacia afuera, encontraría a otro Leviatán y entonces podría morir, pero no hasta que sufriera”

 

Dejo escapar un suspiro que silbó como una lengua de fuego contra su mejilla- “Cuando estaba en el infierno, descubrí que no me agrada destruir almas. Ni siquiera las realmente oscuras y desagradables, que no pueden hacer otra cosa que el mal. Esta, sin embargo”- dijo dando un paso atrás, fuera de su espacio personal, para que pudiera ver el resplandor de sus ojos, la luz que brillaba intensamente. Sonrió.

 

Ella retrocedió, pero no había dónde ir, Dean se adelantó hacia ella, Ruby dijo _‘por favor’_ y él dijo _’No’_ y luego no hubo nada excepto una agonía tan feroz e intensa que ni siquiera pudo emitir un sonido

 

 

 

 

Cuando Dean volvió a la habitación de motel, encontró a Sam empacando su bolsa de viaje.

 

-“¿Vas a alguna parte?”- preguntó, su piel hormigueando mientras respiraba. Sam apestaba a sangre y oscuridad, era vertiginoso y Dean casi sintió nauseas.

 

Sam rodó los ojos- “Basta con el melodrama”- dijo cerrando su mochila antes de enfrentarse a Dean.

 

-“Jesús”- susurró Dean cuando vio las fuertes líneas en el rostro de su hermano, la oscuridad en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, Dean se acercó, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Sam y tiró de él hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto las líneas negras e ininterrumpidas del tatuaje que compartían.

 

Sam no estaba poseído. Era él.

 

Aprovechando su momentánea distracción, Sam agarró su muñeca, retorciéndola- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”- exigió.

 

-“Sammy”- dijo.

 

La boca de Sam se curvó hacia arriba y jaló a Dean, juntando sus bocas en un beso feroz que dejó a Dean tambaleándose- “Esta bien”- dijo Sam, sonando como sí pensara que en realidad lo estaría- “No me voy a ir con Ruby, si eso te hace sentir mejor. No voy a dejarte”

 

Se giro hacía su bolsa como si todo estuviera normal. Como si sus ojos color avellana no se hubieran vuelto negros. Dean gruñó- “Ruby está muerta”

 

Sam ni siquiera dudo, solo se colgó la bolsa del brazo y se encogió de hombros. “Si, me lo imaginaba”

 

-“¿Lo _imaginabas_?”- preguntó Dean, horrorizado por la naturalidad con la que su hermano podía despedirse de alguien, que se supone le importaba.

 

-“Le pedí un favor, uno que pensó sería imposible”- se encogió de hombros- “Lo consiguió, pero pensé que si ella lo hacía, atraería el tipo de atención equivocada”

 

Tal vez estaba siendo imprudente, pero a Dean no le importó- “Yo la asesiné”

 

En un instante, Sam había dejado caer su mochila y estrelló a Dean contra la pared. Gruñendo- “¿Por qué hiciste eso?”

 

Dean se burló- “Hace un minuto no te importaba”

 

-“Hace un minuto”- dijo Sam- “Pensé que un Leviatán la había encontrado. No tú. Ella era mía, no tenías derecho”

 

Dean empujó a Sam, pero su hermano lo agarró, tirando de él de forma que su espalda estaba presionando contra el pecho de Sam y sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo- “Tú también eres mío. No me desobedezcas de nuevo”

 

-“¿Desobedecerte?”- exclamó Dean. Lanzando el codo hacia atrás, con fuerza, el sonido del gruñido de Sam hizo eco en su oído cuando su hermano se tambaleó hacia atrás- “¡Vete a la mierda!”- gruñó Dean- “No soy tuyo. No soy de _nadie_. _Nunca_ más”

 

Sam parpadeo, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo- “Lo siento. Dios, Dean. Lo siento tanto”

 

Dean soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la oscuridad en los ojos de Sam arremolinarse y volverse un color avellana claro y firme- “¿Qué demonios pasa, Sam?”

 

-“Te amo”- dijo Sam- “Todo lo que necesites de mi, Dean, enserio, estoy feliz de dártelo. Pero esto…”- se voz se apagó mirándola bolsa de viaje en el suelo- “Debo ir a hacer esto”

 

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Dean dijo- “Has hecho tuyo todo lo referente al Apocalipsis. Estás tan determinado a cargarlo sobre tus hombros, que nunca te detuviste a preguntarme. Nunca te detuviste a preguntar si ayudaría”- Dean dio una larga y lenta respiración y después soltó un bufido- “Debes pensar que soy un inútil”

 

-“¡No!”- dijo Sam, finalmente dando la vuelta- “Pienso que estas _herido_ y lamento que no tengas tiempo de recuperar el aliento. Tal vez cuando todo termine…”

 

Dean miró fijamente, la determinación que proyectaba la mandíbula de su hermano, la obstinación en sus ojos- “No vamos a ganar este partido, Sammy”- dijo- “Esto no terminara para nosotros”

 

Sam suspiró- “Dean…”

 

-“Te lo estoy pidiendo, como tu hermano”- dijo Dean- “No hagas esto”

 

Sam dio un paso adelante y cuidadosamente, envolvió su mano libre alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Dean, empujándole hacia adelante hasta que estaban besándose, esta vez era una caricia suave y gentil de labios y lengua. Cuando Dean se apartó en busca de aire, Sam retrocedió un paso y uno más.

 

Entonces dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

 

Dean se quedo ahí, de pie, durante tres minutos enteros, antes de que se le ocurriera que con maldecir a su hermano en silencio no iba a conseguir nada- “realmente eres un jodido idiota, Sammy”- dijo por si acaso, mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo y pulsaba con rapidez el número sin mirar hacia abajo.

 

-“Fue tras Lilith”- dijo Dean cuando respondieron la llamada. Dictó rápido y sin pensar la dirección de su hotel y luego colgó, lanzando su teléfono a la cama, mirando sombríamente a las sabanas revueltas.

 

Él y Sam habían revuelto esas sabanas la noche pasada.

 

En serio, debería haber un manual para este tipo de cosas _‘¿Qué hacer cuando tu hermano va irremediablemente hacia el lado oscuro?”_

 

-“¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?”- preguntó Castiel, justo detrás de Dean.

 

Dean brincó, su corazón martillando en su pecho cuando se dio la vuelta- “¡Jesús Cas! ¡Juró que voy a ponerte un jodido cascabel!”- Castiel parpadeó inocentemente, con sus confundidos ojos fijos en él. Dean se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y dijo- “No lo sé. Tiene una solida ventaja, pero está conduciendo”

 

-“¿No conduciremos?”- preguntó Castiel.

 

-“No”- dijo Dean- “Vas a hacer esa cosa que haces y nos llevaras ahí. Con suerte, llegaremos con Lilith antes de que él lo haga”- Castiel alzó la mano y Dean lo detuvo- “Espera”- dijo- “Debes saber que Sam ha ido demasiado lejos”

 

Castiel asintió- “Entiendo. Era un riesgo, por el tiempo que le llevara encontrar a Lilith”

 

Dean suspiró- “Lo sé, solo…”- suspiro de nuevo- “Necesitaré tu ayuda para asegurar que no termina en algún lugar donde no debería”

 

Frunciendo el ceño, Castiel pregunto- “¿Alguna lugar dónde no debería?”

 

Dean enarcó una ceja y dijo, enfáticamente- “Igual que el mismo sitio donde tengo la intención de enviar a Lilith”

 

-“Oh”- dijo Castiel y asintió con solemnidad- “Haré mi mejor esfuerzo”

 

 

 

 

Santa María era pequeña y modesta considerando lo que era. Tenía arcos lisos de piedra, largos corredores y vitrales. Había estatuas de ángeles arrodillados con las manos entrelazadas y un icono de cerámica pintada de María, su túnica azul enmarcaba su esbelta figura que se encontraba a tres pies de alto, erguida sobre un pedestal tallado.

 

No se veía como el lugar donde el mundo terminaría, donde estaba la puerta que conducía directamente a las entrañas del Infierno y la jaula de Lucifer se abriría, pero lo era. Sam sabía que lo era, lo había escuchado directamente de la boca de Alastair antes de matarle.

 

Lo había considerando tanto tiempo, en su propia mente y con Ruby, que casi no sentía que el momento haya llegado finalmente. Caminando por el pasillo, pudo verla de pie en la oscuridad junto al altar de piedra, una copa en una mano y una espada en la otra.

 

Tenía un largo cabello rubio, que caía en suaves ondas, sujeto con una diadema blanca a juego con su vestido blanco, pequeños zapatos negros brillantes y medias blancas cubriendo sus piernas. Sam pensó que debía tener seis o siete años.

 

-“Lilith”- dijo, odiándola un poco más por no tener la decencia de poseer a alguien mayor para la ocasión. De alguna manera, verla al acechó detrás de los ojos de una pequeña niña tornaba todo mucho peor”

 

-“Sam”- saludó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se giraba. “¿Te gusta mi vestido?”- recogió una esquina de su falda y lo sostuvo mientras daba una vuelta- “Lo escogí especialmente”

 

Sam sintió el enojo agitarseen su interior. La sangre que había tomado de Alastair y el eco de los gritos del demonio, volvieron a él precipitadamente. Dijo- “Tú, perra”

 

Ella jadeó, abriendo los ojos sorprendida cuando se cubrió la boca con una mano- “Eso es un centavo para el tarro de las groserías”

 

Sam la ignoró, centrándose en esa parte cubierta de sombras en su interior, donde sus poderes se ocultaban, sacándolos.

 

Lilith voló hacia atrás, su pequeño cuerpo presionado con fuerza en la roca detrás de ella- “He estado esperando esto”- dijo Sam y levanto la mano, sintiendo la presión erigiéndose en su interior, de la misma forma de siempre, alzándose de golpe desde dentro de él y expulsándolo hacia ella, concentrado en aplastarla donde la tenía.

 

-“¡Sam!”- el gritó de Dean se hizo eco a través del pasillo. Rompiendo la concentración de Sam y sintió la presión debilitarse mientras Dean le llamaba en voz más alta- “¡Sam!”

 

Sam se dio la vuelta, vio a su hermano corriendo a través del corredor, directo hacia él y un segundo después, la pesada puerta de madera se cerró de un golpe.

 

-“¿Me quieres solo para ti?”- preguntó Lilith con su voz de niña pequeña.

 

-“Él no necesita ver esto”- respondió Sam mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia ella, alzando la mano una vez más. Observó como ella ardíadesde el interior, mientras giraba la cabeza y gemía de dolor.

 

Hubo un crujido y un ruido estrepitoso, luego Sam fue golpeado hacia un lado mientras escuchaba la voz de su hermano gruñir- “¡Maldita sea Sam!”

 

-“¿Dean?”- preguntó Sam, desorientado y adolorido, su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a partirse en dos y todo el poder que había estado canalizando hacia Lilith, repentinamente estaba volviendo a él mismo, rodando en pulsos de sombras nauseabundas y oleaginosas.

 

-“¿Qué es esto?”- exigió Lilith, enderezando su postura desgarbada y posando sus manos en sus caderas. Golpeó el piso con el pie- “¿Qué está pasando aquí?”

 

-“Lo siento, dulzura, pero la fiesta se acabo. Es hora de ir a la cama”

 

Dean no alzó una mano. No sacó un arma, ni siquiera se movió. Solo se quedo ahí, de pie y Sam observó como los familiares ojos verdes de su hermano se volvieron brillantes hasta que fueron del color de las limas y luego más brillantes, como el sol saliendo en la mañana, derramando luz en la oscuridad de la sala de piedra.

 

Lilith se tambaleó hacia adelante, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Levantándose, Sam se acercó. Quería ver más, se preguntaba si había algo más, si tal vez no solo los ojos de su hermano habían cambiado. Arrastrándose hacia adelante, sus manos desplazándose a través del áspero suelo de piedra, Sam se encontró  gruñendo, cuando una mano firme se cerró sobre su hombro y tiro de él hacia atrás.

 

-“Quédate aquí”- dijo Castiel, luciendo tan horriblemente simple y descolorido, en comparación con Dean. Dean, quien era un faro de luz donde estaba de pie, quien era una viva llama danzando, cálida e impresionante.

 

Sam no tenía palabras para describir a su hermano, no tenía nada con que comparar a Dean con el fin de entender. Todo lo que sabía era que deseaba acercarse más con cada fibra de su ser, que estar separado de Dean era una constante agonía en crecimiento.

 

-“Cierra los ojos”- dijo Castiel, moviendo una áspera mano sobre el rostro de Sam, sumiéndole en la oscuridad.

 

Sam trató de empujar al ángel, pero se detuvo cuando los gritos de niña pequeña en agonía, de Lilith rasgaronel silencio. Pareció durar por siempre y Sam se quedó ahí, escuchando y anhelando.

 

Entonces, repentinamente, la habitación se tornó oscura y fría, Castiel apartó la mano, haciéndose a un lado. Sam parpadeó, abriendo los ojos para ver a Dean inclinado sobre él.

 

Dean no era diferente a como Sam le recordaba: la ligera barba en su mentón, las pecas sobre su piel, el ángulo respingado de su nariz. Sam pensó que debería haber algún indicio, alguna señal, porque finalmente, Sam sabía lo que su hermano era.

 

-“Leviathan”- susurró o quiso susurrar. Pero fue más parecido a un siseo de serpiente. _¿Estoy enojado?_ Se preguntó _¿Estoy molesto con Dean?_ No pensó que lo estuviera, pero había una parte de él, sorprendentemente fuerte, que movía a trompicones, alejándose del toque de su hermano, que rugió igual que una bestia enjaulada cuando Dean colocó una mano sobre su corazón. Algo se agitóprofundamente en sus venas, con la sombra de su poder y pensó _‘Oh dios, es la sangre de demonio’_

 

-“Aguanta Sammy” susurró Dean y el sonido de su voz fue un bálsamo de consuelo que hizo a Sam gritar de angustia.

 

 

 

 

-“Estás despierto”- señaló Castiel cuando Sam abrió los ojos.

 

La voz de Sam fue baja y aturdida cuando abrió los ojos- “¿Dónde estoy?”

 

-“En un hotel, a las afueras de Ilchester”- Castiel miró alrededor y consideró el espacio. No lucía diferente a cualquier otro hotel en el que se había reunido con los Winchester: dos largas camas, una mesa y sillas, una mesita de noche y una lámpara, nada extraordinario.

 

-“¿Dónde está Dean?”

 

-“Salió”- el comentario no pareció apaciguar a Sam, quien lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, exigiendo silenciosamente una mayor explicación- “Los demonios han estado acudiendo en masa al convento, para ver que ha ocurrido”

 

-“Correcto”- dijo Sam mientras frotaba una mano sobre su frente- “Mi hermano, el Leviatán, está enviando demonios de vuelta al infierno”

 

-“También fue a conseguir algo de pay”- Castiel se sintió obligado a admitir.

 

Sam resopló una carcajada silenciosa- “¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me siento como mierda?”

 

-“Consumiste una gran cantidad de sangre de demonio para enfrentar a Lilith. La sangre que consumiste sobrepaso tu parte humana”

 

-“¿Qué?” preguntó Sam, sus ojos abiertos cuando se sentó en su cama.

 

Castiel suspiró- “Estabas volviéndote un demonio, Sam. Para el momento en que llegamos, había más de demonio que de humano en ti”

 

-“Me detuviste”- dijo Sam, como si acabase de recordarlo- “Cuando Dean estaba… brillando”

 

Castiel asintió- “Si te hubieses acercado a tu hermano, en ese momento, habrías sido enviado al Infierno, junto con Lilith”

 

-“¿Él la envió al Infierno? ¿No la mato?”- preguntó Sam boquiabierto.

 

Castiel suspiró, deseaba que Dean no se hubiese marchado, así podía encargarse de las explicaciones- “Lilith era el sello final. Matarla habría abierto la prisión y liberado a Lucifer.

 

Observó la boca del más joven de los Winchester abrirse y cerrarse. Igual a un pez, pero cuando Sam pareció no tener nada que decir, Castiel continuó- “Después, de descubrir que Uriel había estado asesinando a los ángeles de mi regimiento que se negaban a unirse a él, tu hermano y yo nos convencimos de que había fuerzas trabajando contra nosotros en el Cielo. Eso fue confirmado cuando Anna encontró un texto que describía el sello final. Supe que había ángeles, muchos en posiciones elevadas, quienes estaban ansiosos porque Lilith sea asesinada. Ellos habían estado trabajando para evitar que Dean se encuentre con ella desde el principio

 

-“¿Por qué sabían que la mandaría al Infierno?”

 

-“Si ella era enviada de vuelta al Infierno, no simplemente exorcizada, si no enviada por un Leviatán, el apocalipsis se prevendría por varios siglos. Al menos”

 

Observó a Sam frotarse la frente- “Y tus superiores deseaban el apocalipsis”

 

Castiel ladeó la cabeza como afirmación- “Creían que Lucifer sería derrotado con facilidad y que la llegada del Cielo en la Tierra justificaría las pérdidas que causaría la batalla”

 

-“Y tú y mi hermano”- dijo Sam, sonaba cansado en una manera que Castiel nunca había escuchado del más joven de los Winchester- “Ustedes planearon esto desde el principio”

 

-“Debes entender”- dijo Castiel- “Proteger a Dean era de suprema importancia. Tenía que ser un Leviatán quien confronté a Lilith, era la única manera de desterrarla por un tiempo significativo. Los demonios no podían conocer la identidad del Leviatán, le habrían asesinado, tus lealtades te convertían en sospechoso”

 

Castiel observó como Sam pensó que él habría compartido cualquier cosa que Castiel le dijera con Ruby, quien le había estado manipulando felizmente para que comenzara el Armagedón – “No debes culparte”

 

-“Lo habría hecho”- susurró Sam- “La habría asesinado y entonces habría sido todo. Lucifer estaría libre”

 

-“Sam”- intentó Castiel, pero fue obligado a detenerse antes de que pudiera ofrecer algún consuelo.

 

-“Solo dime”- dijo Sam- “¿Dean purgó la sangre de demonio?”

 

-“No”- admitió el ángel- “La sangre es parte de ti, no hay poder en la tierra que pueda limpiarla. Algunos de mis hermanos y hermanas tienen habilidades especiales cuando se trata de curación, pero por el momento, el Cielo es un caos”

 

-“Entonces ¿sigo siendo… un demonio?”

 

-“Alimentaste la oscuridad en tu interior”- dijo Castiel- “Esa oscuridad no va a desaparecer. Pero, no eres un demonio. Eso es lo que te dije antes. No es cuestión de la sangre, es cuestión de decisiones”- Sam se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, de espaldas a Castiel- “Hay esperanza”

 

Pero Sam no deseaba oír de esperanza- “Déjame solo”- dijo.

 

-“Entiendo que debes sentirte abrumado…”

 

-“Cas”- le interrumpió Sam- “Por favor”- Castiel asintió con la cabeza, una vez, y se movió al otro lado de la puerta, dándole al Winchester más joven un poco de espacio para procesar lo que había aprendido y lo que casi había hecho.

 

 

 

 

Sam levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, su hermano dudaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando encontró la mirada de Sam, antes de girarse hacia un lado, murmurando algo al ángel, Sam no estaba del todo sorprendido de verle de pie afuera, casi, pero no totalmente, fuera de la vista.

 

Esperó hasta que Dean cerró la puerta, dándose cuenta de que su hermano no se sentó en el borde de la cama, ni siquiera en una de las sillas floreadas, colocadas en la esquina más lejana de la habitación de hotel. En vez de ello, Dean se cruzó de brazos apoyándose, de forma aparentemente casual, contra la mesa de madera de haya.

 

-“Así que”- dijo Sam y luego, cuando Dean continuó mirando algún punto en la pared, por encima del hombro de Sam- “Un Leviatán”- Dean movió la cabeza hacia un lado, por lo que Sam podía ver el perfil de su hermano, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, como esperando a que un hacha cayera.

 

-“Se que estás enojado”

 

Sam soltó un bufido- “No, no lo estoy”- entonces suspiró porque, honestamente- “Tal vez, si. De acuerdo estoy enojado”- suspiró y se obligó a admitir- “Se porque no me lo dijiste. Quiero decir, tu vida estaba en juego y por la forma en la que estaba pensando… No sé lo que habría hecho. Al menos de esta manera, ambos salimos con vida. Tu plan… funcionó”

 

Dean siguió rehusándose a mirarle a los ojos- “Lo siento”

 

-“No hombre, ni siquiera…”- entonces suspiró- “Lo entiendo. La forma en que iban las cosas… quiero decir, no te culpó por guardar secretos. Sólo… Bobby y yo buscamos en todas partes cualquier retazo de información sobre los Leviatanes. No pudimos encontrar algo solido…”- su voz se apagó, porque era demasiado para procesar en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto. No podía entender nada de esto- “¿Qué significa?”

 

-“¿Qué?”- Dean dio un paso hacia adelante, como una reacción inconsciente al tono de voz de Sam. Probablemente lo era.

 

-“Un Leviatán”- dijo Sam- “¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hace?”

 

La comisura de los labios de Dean se arqueó hacia arriba- “Estoy bien. No hace nada, no es una parte de mí, es solo algo que soy”- se sentó al pie de la cama, pasando la manos sobre su rostro y luego apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas- “Nada ha cambiado. No en realidad”- corrigió- “Quiero decir, desde el Infierno las cosas han sido diferentes, los poderes que tengo sobre todo lo sobrenatural son… un poco escalofriantes, en realidad”

 

Resopló sacudiendo la cabeza- “Quiero decir, obligué a Alastair a venir a mí como un perro con una cadena. A Ruby, la hice arder hasta borrar su existencia”- le lanzó una mirada cautelosa y culpable y Sam se aseguró de sostener su mirada.

 

No le importaba Ruby. Todo lo que pudo haber sentido por ella antes, fue tragado por la extensión de su aparente traición. Si siguiera con vida, Sam la habría matado por sí mismo.

 

Dean continuó- “No son solo los demonios, pero…no es solo un superpoder. Cuando morimos o cuando el mundo se acabe, lo que suceda primero, cada Leviatán tendrá que pararse delante de los justos y rendir cuentas de sus decisiones: lo que mataron, a lo que le permitieron vivir. Cas dijo que ha habido casos donde uno de nosotros ha abusado de su poder, usándolo para su beneficio personal o lo que sea”

 

-“¿Fue por eso que no mataste a Alastair?”

 

Dean se encogió de hombros- “Quería hacerlo”- dijo exhalando un gran suspiro, como si hubiese estado tratando de contener esa verdad pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

 

Sam sostuvo la mirada de su hermano antes de admitir- “Yo lo maté”

 

Dean asintió- “Lo sé”- su expresión seria, entendiendo por qué Sam lo había hecho, así como la forma. Como si supiera cuanto tiempo le había tomado, cuanto Sam había disfrutado los gritos de demonio. Como si Dean deseara haber estado ahí.

 

-“Entonces”- dijo Sam después de un momento- “Si detuviste a Lilith y el fin del mundo fue pospuesto, ¿qué sucederá contigo? ¿Tus poderes estarán latentes de nuevo?”

 

-“No lo sé”- dijo Dean- “Nadie me dio un manual y no conozco a ninguno de los otros”- inclinó un poco la cabeza- “Todo es instintivo, pero hasta ahora nada ha cambiado, lo cual ha sido algo bueno porque los demonios se han estado reuniendo aquí, parecen no saber lo que es bueno para ellos”

 

Las piezas caían en su lugar lentamente. Recuerdos, eventos que había descartado como coincidencias, todo ordenándose por sí solo en su cabeza- “Estabas cazando demonios” dijo Sam- “Todo este tiempo. La parada de camiones cuando fuimos a buscar a Anna, esos siete demonios de los que Ruby habló… fuiste tú”

 

Dean se encogió de hombros- “Honestamente, pensé que lo averiguarías”- dijo- “Casi deseaba que lo hicieras. Cada vez que consideré decírtelo… hacía algo que me hacía pensarlo de nuevo”

 

-“Como en el hotel”- dijo Sam conectando otra pieza- “¿Es por eso que te enojaste tanto?”

 

-“No”- dijo Dean su tono repentinamente rudo- “Estaba enojado porque estabas bebiendo sangre de demonio, Sammy. Quiero decir _¿qué diablos?”_ \- Sam se dejó caer un poco y Dean se arrepintió. Un momento después arrastró la parte superior del cuerpo de Sam contra el suyo incómodamente- “Mejor te abrazaré, gran chica”

 

Sam resopló una risa contra la piel de su hermano y se permitió cerrar los ojos. Se preguntó si era el demonio en su interior, quien le hacía querer a Dean de la forma en que lo hacía. Se preguntaba si era el Leviatán el que quería a Sam, no por algún fuerte sentimiento, si no por instinto, para mantener el equilibrio donde pudiera. Si una vez más, Dean estaba peleando las batallas de Sam, sin decir una palabra.

 

 

 

 

Sam no dormía. La débil luz del amanecer entraba lánguidamente a través de las cortinas verticales de la ventana del hotel y sujetó a su hermano contra su pecho, la piel suave y cálida contra el pecho de Sam, el cuerpo de Dean, relajado y flexible entre los brazos de Sam mientras dormía.

 

-“¿Qué pasa?”- gruñó Dean un poco aturdido.

 

-“Pensé que estabas dormido”

 

Dean se frotó los ojos cuando dijo- “Lo estaba, pero estas pensando demasiado alto y me despertaste”

 

Sam sonrió, dejando un beso contra las pecas en el hombro de su hermano y aflojó su agarre cuando Dean cambio de posición hasta que estaban acostados pecho contra pecho.

 

Cuando se acomodó, Dean arrastró una mano por el brazo de Sam para apoyarla contra su cadera desnuda, con la cabeza ladeada, Sam solo podía ver su perfil cuando dijo- “Estás pensando sobre nosotros ¿cierto? Sobre la sangre y todo”- hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar- “¿Sobre el asunto del Leviatán?”

 

Sam suspiró- “¿Cas te lo dijo?”

 

Dean sonrió y finalmente se volvió para mirar los ojos de Sam- “Créeme o no, me di cuenta yo solo”- se encogió de hombros- “No salió de la nada, te conozco”

 

\- “No es así”- se defendió Sam, entonces pensó que tal vez no debería dar por sentado que su hermano y él estaban hablando de lo mismo. Si algo había aprendido, era que algunas de sus inseguridades se sentían como piezas reflejadas del otro y algunas eran un juego completo. Así que aclaró- “No me siento incomodo con el asunto del Leviatán ¿de acuerdo? Solo no”

 

Había una parte de él que pensaba era genial y a otra le preocupaba como el infierno que la persona equivocada lo descubriera y se encontraran de nuevo con una diana pintada en la espalda, pero no había una sola parte de él que estuviese preocupado por lo que Dean hiciera con su habilidad o si alguna vez había lastimado a alguien.

 

Sam confiaba en su hermano completa y absolutamente.

 

-“Dean”- resopló y lo intentó de nuevo- “Me has estado salvando el culo desde que era un niño. Desde antes que pueda siquiera recordar. Lo sé”- dijo, cuando vio la protesta formándose en su hermano, sabía todo lo que Dean iba a decir incluso antes de que les pusiera voz- “Se que piensas que esto es diferente para mi… para mi es algo parecido a lo que sucedió en aquel hotel… lo que he estado haciendo, contigo. Como si fuera solo algo más que te estoy quitando”- dejo que sus ojos se cerraran y deseó con todo su ser un mundo más simple, donde todo pueda ser en un poco complicado blanco y negro, bueno o malo- “Todo se ha vuelto un lío, Dean”

 

-“Antes de que todo esto empiece”- dijo Dean- “Hey, mírame”- empujó la cadera de Sam hasta que abrió los ojos- “Antes de que papá muriera y nos enredáramos en toda esta mierda. De vuelta a cuando solo era un sueño húmedo para ti”- sonrió Sam, porque había una mirada lasciva en los ojos de Dean y Sam pudo admitir que era verdad- “Querías esto, entonces”

 

Sam rodó los ojos- “Solo porque no supiera de la sangre, eso no significa que no estuviera afectándome”

 

-“¿Entonces, qué?”- preguntó Dean- “¿Quieres parar todo esto porque no sabes si es lo que quieres?”- su expresión ejemplificó de forma elocuente y concisa lo que pensaba de esa idea, la ceja arqueada y la boca torcida tan exageradamente que Sam resopló una carcajada- “He sido lo que soy desde que nací, era trato hecho. Y seis meses de edad, eso no es nada en años de bebé. Prácticamente aún estabas en el útero”

 

-“No estaba _aún en el útero_ , Dean”

 

-“Mi punto es que podríamos haber sido de esta forma desde el principio. Y si me lo preguntas, termine con eso de creer en coincidencias ¿de acuerdo? No más de esta mierda de ‘fue cuestión de suerte’. Fuiste tú y fui yo, justo desde el inicio”

 

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír- “¿Destino?”- bromeó- “¿Almas gemelas?”

 

Dean le miró- “Que te jodan”- murmuró y comenzó a alejarse. Sam le arrastró de nuevo a su sitio, la espalda de Dean contra su pecho de nuevo- “No me siento usado Sam”- dijo- “Si lo hiciera, me iría… de nuevo. Lo que estás diciendo, preocuparte de que tal vez estamos juntos por lo que somos. Eso es estúpido. Todos están con alguien por lo que ellos son. ¿Por qué sería diferente?”

 

-“La mayoría de las personas no están sufriendo de juicios potencialmente disminuidos”- señaló Sam- “¿Y si es el Leviatán en ti queriendo estar conmigo porque está intentando equilibrarme? ¿O el humano en mi, usando al Leviatán en ti para permanecer vivo…?”

 

-“¿Te estás escuchando?”- Dean se giró para mirarle- “No hay un Leviatán en mi. Yo _soy_ un Leviatán. Tú _eres_ un humano. ¿Quien tiene el juicio impedido?”

 

-“¿Qué? ¿Eso es con lo que irás?”- resopló Sam- “Todos usan a los demás para algo, así que ¿cómo esto es diferente?”- Dean se encogió de hombros- “Esto no te molesta?”

 

-“Ni siquiera un poco”-dijo Dean- “Ya no. Con toda la mierda por lo que he pasado”- se detuvo y Sam pensó que era un momento de silencio, aunque breve, para recordar toda la mierda épica que Dean había soportado para llegar a este momento- “Esto me hace feliz y voy a tomarlo. Estoy harto de preocuparme y sentirme culpable, he terminado con eso, quiero decir, entiendo que está mal y que la mayoría de las personas no podrían incluso empezar a entender, pero ya no me importa. Siempre que lo quieras, voy a tomarlo, eso es todo lo que me importa”

 

Extrañamente, ante el rostro confiado de su hermano, Sam sintió su propia ansiedad desvanecerse. Esto no aliviaba el temor que tenía sobre la intensidad de las emociones que sentía por su hermano. La oscura posesividad y el _deseo_ puro y abrumador, incluso el cariño desbordante que le dejaba sintiéndose expuesto y vergonzosamente sentimental. Miró a su hermano y pensó _‘Desde el principió hemos sido tú y yo’_

 

Era un pensamiento agradable, mirar atrás, a cada cosa que ellos habían vivido y no verlo como una serie de tragedias, una sobre los talones de la otra, si no más bien como un último juego que el Destino había jugado y ganaron.

 

Si Azazel hubiese venido por Sam, pero Dean no hubiese sido quien era, Sam imaginaba que Lucifer habría estado caminando por la tierra para ahora, el mundo estaría aguantando la respiración, en espera de la explosión o lo gemidos, el final de los días.

 

Antes, en una conversación dolorosamente vergonzosa y horriblemente incomoda, Castiel le había dicho que era el humano en su interior quien trataba de llegar a Dean. No le había ayudado escucharlo en ese momento, porque todo lo que Sam podía pensar era en como nunca había deseado tanto a Dean como lo deseaba ahora, pero de nuevo, el nunca lo había tenido antes.

 

Hubo años incómodos, mientras era un adolescente había estado ligeramente horrorizado al descubrir que no podía evitar _notar_ a Dean. El tiempo que escapó a Stanford, justificó esos sentimientos como una indicación de su latente homosexualidad. La experimentación le llevó a entender que su sexualidad se movía por la escala, pero al final, había sido feliz con Jessica.

 

Por supuesto, había sido feliz hasta que Dean volvió a su vida. Sam no empezó a querer a su hermano otra vez desde el inicio. La pena, le distrajo en su mayoría, el dolor, la ira. Pero siempre estuvo ahí, en el fondo. Tal vez, si ellos hubiesen tenido más tiempo, Sam hubiese hecho algún movimiento, pero difícilmente importaba ahora”

 

-“Lo quiero”- susurró contra el cuello de su hermano, le dio un vistazo hacia arriba a tiempo para notar la sonrisa, amplia, genuina y complacida. Pensó _‘¡Quiero esto! ¡Si!’_

 

-“Además”- dijo Dean de repente sonando poco serio, mientras dejaba caer una mano para apoyarse en el brazo que Sam tenía colocado sobre su pecho- “Me imagino que debemos permanecer juntos. Ya sabes, para mantener humano al otro”

 

Sam rodó lo ojos y peleó con su hermano hasta que Dean estaba tendido de espaldas con Sam a horcajadas sobre él, hundiendo los dedos en los costados de su hermano, _‘Si_ ’ _,_ mientras Dean reía e intentaba coordinar sus brazos sacudiéndose con el fin de contraatacar.

 

Después de un momento, Sam retiró sus dedos, envolviéndolos alrededor de las muñecas de Dean y alzándolas por encima de la cabeza de su hermano e inclinándose hacia adelante y, _‘Esto, justo aquí, quiero esto’,_ juntó sus bocas. Su lengua deslizándose por los labios entreabiertos de Dean.

 

La voz de Dean resonó de nuevo desde años atrás, diciendo _‘somos familia y sin importar lo difícil que sea, permanecemos juntos’_

 

Eso era de lo que se trataba. Encontrarse el uno al otro a través de toda la mierda que su padre puso sobre ellos y después de todo lo que sus vidas les habían hecho y pensar _‘Si’_ , incluso después de saber todo lo que ellos hicieron, ellos nunca escogerían a alguien más por encima del otro. Porque a fin de cuentas, no había nadie que importara siquiera la mitad de mucho _‘Yo quiero esto’_.

 

 

_**No existe sobre la tierra algo semejante, una criatura sin miedo.** _

_**Menosprecia todo lo que es alto; es el rey de todos los hijos del orgullo** _

_Job 41:33-4_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los arts son de Chosenfire28


End file.
